


My True Love Gave To Me

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Alec, Christmas, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hate to Love, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Malec, Oblivious!Magnus, Pining, Pining!Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat shenanigans, repeating day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: Magnus Bane had a plan, a perfect Christmas Eve just like always. Hang out with his friends, bask in the Christmas Spirit. Then everything went wrong.Now he's stuck reliving the same day again and again and again. The bright side? Maybe Alec Lightwood isn't as terrible as Magnus always thought.





	1. The First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! So this is my cliche, Christmas Malec fic. It will be 12 chapters of Magnus reliving Christmas Eve and every day from now until Christmas Eve I will be uploading a chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shout out to danarenee101 on Tumblr, who is the reason for the cat moments, hope you like them!
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone who reads my stuff and comments or talks to me on Tumblr about it, I love you all so much! <3<3<3
> 
> This fics been translated into Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5164768

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a disaster

 

To say that this was not how Magnus saw his Christmas Eve going was an understatement. Then again, who ever planned to be sitting on the floor of their empty apartment, nursing a bottle of wine with no one but their cats for company? Not to mention the hurt feelings, bruised ego, and all around depressing thoughts weighing on his mind.

Mind you, it was just the normal thoughts; no one will ever love me, not really, _really_ love. The ever present: I’m going to be a crazy cat lady — okay, so Magnus was a man and he’d been well on his way to crazy cat lady status ever since he first got the Chairman, years before but _still_. Where was he? Right, normal thoughts. Thoughts like though while he had his life in order, loved his job and his friends, he’d never have that one special person to share everything with.

It was fine. He was fine. Or so he’d told himself while drinking another glass of — uber expensive — wine.

So, no. This was not where Magnus planned on being by the end of the night but the woman he’d been seeing dumped him the week before, his plans with Cat fell through when she got called into the hospital, and well, one thing lead to another and that’s where he ended up.

It all started, with a cat. And a hangover.

***

Magnus Bane had a plan for the perfect Christmas Eve, just like always. Hang out with his friends, bask in the Christmas Spirit. He’d spend Christmas Eve with Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael just like every year since they became friends. They’d be cheery and happy and drink lots of eggnog. Then on Christmas, Magnus would host a big dinner for everyone and it would be as fabulous as ever.

Waking up on Christmas Eve with a raging hangover was not part of the plan.

Magnus groaned, flipping over in bed, his bright pink silk sheets sliding from his half naked body. He vaguely remembered the company Christmas party the night before — designers really knew how to party, super expensive fancy food, everyone in beautiful clothes, talking nothing but gossip — but what stuck out most was the festive green and red jello shots. Of which Magnus had had too many to count.

He reached out for his side table, feeling for the glass of water and painkillers drunk Magnus was always kind enough to leave out for hungover Magnus, only to come up empty.

Groaning, Magnus climbed/fell/tumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where he splashed water on his face and started the shower.

First coffee, then shower, Magnus told himself, glancing at his reflection before stumbling his way through the living room. He bumped into a table, knocking over and shattering the strange little knickknack Cat had given him forever ago, a glass swan or tower or flying pig thing.

Magnus groaned at the loud noise, careful to avoid glass shards on his way to the kitchen.

Just as Magnus opened the cabinet to find he had no food and worse, no coffee, Chairman Meow jumped onto the counter and started grumbling.

“Yeah, yeah.” Magnus mumbled. “You need food too, I know,” he said, moving to the pantry and pulling out the most expensive cat food ever. Of course he had food for Chairman but not for him.

Pouring it into Chairman’s bright pink “Princess” bowl — what? Magnus’ cat could have whatever he wanted and Chairman liked the pink princess bowl — Magnus eyed the cat. “Mind sharing?” he asked.

Chairman gave him a look — if you don’t think cats can’t give looks, you’ve never had a cat before.

“Fair enough,” Magnus muttered, heading back to the shower, picturing a giant cup of coffee and a scone or donut or muffin, maybe all three, in his mind.

***

Magnus didn’t realize it was barely morning — not quite six by the time he’d showered, dressed, done his makeup, and walked down the street to the bakery — until he was staring at the locked door of Lightwood Brother’s Bakery.

Magnus let out a loud, low groan, staring up at the cloudy, depressing sky. Why did the world hate him? He read the sign again. The bakery was only open for a few hours in the morning before closing until New Years and it didn’t open for another hour. Of course, Magnus could just knock. He knew who owned it, he knew the tall, angry, beautiful boy that would already be back there, preparing things for hours but Magnus wasn’t sure his pride was up for that match so early.

Whhhhy was he up so early? he groused. _Why?_

Magnus leaned back against the side of the bakery with a sigh. He could always go to Starbucks, he thought. But Alec’s muffins were soooo much better. And Magnus swore they must spike their coffee with something. Jace refused to tell him what but there was something seriously magical about it.

Magnus debated his options — really there were none and he knew it. He’d knock on the door, Alec would grumble but let him in. They’d inevitably end up arguing about something because, despite their overlapping circle of friends, they still hated each other three years later, and then Magnus could get on with his day.

Magnus took a deep breath, standing up straight, preparing to knock on the door. That was when he heard it though, a horribly heart wrenching keening sound.

Magnus froze, inclining his head. The sound came again and Magnus frowned. What was that? An animal of some kind?

The sound came again, louder this time and Magnus recognized a cat’s meowing in the midst of the whining sound. Magnus quickly rounded the corner, following the sound down the dark alley behind the bakery. Wrinkling his nose at the stench, Magnus paused for a second until the whimpering came again.

Magnus hurried forward, peering around the giant dumpsters. _There._

“Aw, baby,” Magnus muttered, moving forward slowly now before kneeling. Huddled behind the trashcan, soaking wet and far too skinny, was a fluffy gray cat.

“What happened?” Magnus murmured, reaching out slowly to touch the cat that hissed and batted halfheartedly at his hand.

“Now, now,” Magnus said, inching closer. The cat cowered against the filthy wall of the alley but didn’t try to run as Magnus grew closer. He hissed but didn’t bat Magnus’ hand away this time. Letting Magnus pet him, he instantly calmed.

Magnus frowned, the poor thing was soaked and shivering. “You poor, dear,” Magnus mumbled, searching for a collar or tags and coming up empty. “Don’t worry, Magnus will take care of you.”

Magnus leaned down to scoop the cat up but the second he tried to touch him again, he hissed, trying to bite Magnus. “Rude,” Magnus said, shaking a finger at the cat.

He reached out carefully to stroke it’s back again. “Shush,” Magnus whispered, inching closer and continuing to pet the cat. The cat calmed again and Magnus quickly picked him up.

Everything was fine for two seconds and then the cat started wiggling and worming around. “Be still,” Magnus hissed, wrapping his arms firmly around the beast. “I’m trying to save you!” Magnus shouted as the cat lunged, trying to get free.

The struggle was real — with Magnus shouting “let me love you” at one point — but eventually Magnus won, ending up in front of the bakery again, the cat wrapped carefully in Magnus’ coat as Magnus shivered.

Sighing, Magnus knocked on the door a few times. He stared off down the busy New York street, waiting. A few minutes passed before the lock was turned and the door opened.

“Magnus,” Alec said, voice flat and emotionless.

“Alec,” Magnus said, mimicking Alec’s tone. Looking over, he rolled his eyes, “Can I come in? I’m freezing here!”

Alec’s eyes narrowed on the cat wrapped in Magnus’ arms. “Is that a cat?” he deadpanned.

“No,” Magnus said. “It’s a new purse, like it?”

Alec looked up at him slowly, thoroughly unamused. Magnus bristled, it really was a shame Alec was so pretty yet so…snarly and ornery and downright mean. It made it hard to continue the fighting constantly, what with him being the living embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome. Luckily, he always opened his mouth and made it easier to hate him.

“You can’t bring an animal in here,” Alec said, folding his arms over his chest, pulling his black shirt tight across his muscles in a distracting fashion. What? Magnus could hate his guts and appreciate his beauty at the same time.

“But you let me in all the time, darling,” Magnus purred.

Alec blinked. “You’re right, I should stop doing that immediately.”

Growing bored and freezing his ass off, Magnus unceremoniously pushed his way into the bakery. “I’ll keep it out of the kitchen,” he promised.

Alec let him through with a sigh, closing and locking the door behind him.

Lightwood Brother’s Bakery was a small place with a handful of tables that were always crowded and a long bar with display cases for all their pastries. It was all so bland, white walls, stainless steel everything else. Magnus had begged them to let him redecorate for years now but while Jace couldn’t care less, Alec continually refused.

“Muffin or donut?” Alec asked, slipping behind the counter.

“Both,” Magnus replied, stopping at the nearest table. “And do you have a towel?”

Alec sighed but a moment later a towel came flying his way, tossed from behind the counter. Magnus turned his attention to the cat that sat on the table, watching him in a distrustful manner.

***

Once dry and warm, the cat turned out to be fatter and fluffier than assumed. Magnus watched it distrustfully, feeling deceived.

“You aren’t as pathetic as I thought,” Magnus said, scratching behind the cat’s ears.

“Really?” Alec said. “You’re just as pathetic as I thought you were.”

Alec was filling the cases with the days pastries, Magnus could practically feel the disdain coming off him in waves. Of course, that might not have been directed at the cat so much as Alec’s normal levels of disdain for Magnus but still.

“You aren’t nearly as funny as you think you are,” Magnus replied, hiding a yawn.

The front door opened suddenly, letting in a burst of icy cold air along with the other Lightwood brother. Jace flounced in, shaking snow from his coat.

“Hey Magnus,” he greeted, passing Magnus before pausing. “Is that the stray?” Jace asked, looking back.

“Which one? Magnus or the cat?” Alec asked without missing a beat.

“Funny,” Magnus said. “And what stray?” he asked, turning to the blonde who was stuffing his coat in the back and pulling on a red apron.

“The stray cat? He’s been hanging around for weeks. Alec feeds him,” Jace explained.

Intrigued, Magnus turned to Alec. “ _You_ ,” he said, “Feed a stray cat?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not heartless.”

Magnus shrugged. “That’s still up for debate. You know it’s like ten degrees outside? He could freeze!”

Alec blinked.

Magnus threw his hands up in disgust. “Did you even invite him inside to warm up?” he asked, completely serious.

Alec frowned, looking back and forth between Magnus and the cat. He turned to Jace, who shrugged, looking thoroughly amused. Then back to Magnus.

“Are you drunk?” Alec asked.

Magnus gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “I would never drink so early in the morning—”

“You once had wine for breakfast. I was there. I saw you,” Jace pointed out helpfully.

Magnus glared. “No. I am not, currently, drunk, no.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, watching Magnus closely even while still sliding fresh baked cookies onto platters. “You do know it’s a cat though, right?”

Magnus sighed. “Yeees, I do know that, Alec.”

Alec held up his hands in surrender. “Just checking,” he said. “But no, I did not invite him in to get warm because, you see, he is a cat and this is a bakery.”

Magnus opened his mouth to retort something but just then his phone started ringing. He frowned, who on earth would be calling so damn early? Magnus scoffed when he found Raphael’s name and frowning face on his screen. Sliding to answer, he looked back to the cat, saying thoughtfully, “You know, you’re almost as cranky as Raphael.”

Raphael either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore it. “Magnus,” he said gruffly. “I am not coming to Christmas eve dinner.”

Magnus waited, eyebrow raised though Raphael couldn't see it. When it became clear he wasn’t even going to offer an excuse, Magnus sighed. “Cat and Ragnor will be disappointed, I’m sure,” he said.

“About Cat,” Raphael said. And then Magnus’ heart sank because he knew where this was going. “She told me to tell you, there was an emergency at the hospital and she had to work today. And Ragnor refuses to leave the house.”

“Great,” Magnus said, hanging up without another word. Raphael hated pleasantries anyway. Magnus looked back at the cat, “Do you have a name?” he asked.

“Church.”

Magnus startled at the voice right next to his ear. Alec dropped a cookie and a bowl of milk on the table. The cat immediately went for the milk as Magnus grabbed the cookie — snickerdoodle, his favorite. “What?” Magnus asked, picking at the cookie.

“His name’s Church, he belonged to someone who used to own that little tea shop a few buildings over,” Alec explained before disappearing back into the kitchen.

“Church, huh?” Magnus said, turning back to the cat again, chewing his cookie thoughtfully. “Care to spend Christmas with the Chairman and I? Apparently, we have no other plans.”

“Christmas plans fall through?” Jace asked, appearing with a fresh pot of coffee.

Magnus sighed. “I’ve been ditched,” he admitted ruefully.

Jace nodded thoughtfully, resting his hip against the side of the table and reaching out to pet Church. Magnus polished off his cookie and debated a scone even though he’d also had a donut and muffin…but it was Christmas, splurging was okay, right?

Suddenly, Jace straightened up, snapping his fingers. “I know,” he said, turning to Magnus with a grin. Magnus’ heart sank, he did not like that look on Jace’s face. “You can be Alec’s date tonight!”

If Magnus had been taking a drink, he would’ve spit it out just then. “ _What_?”

A second later, “ _What_?” was also shouted by Alec, from the kitchen. When he appeared in the doorway a moment later, his hands were covered in flour and there was a streak of it across his left cheek. Magnus grinned at the sight then remembered what Jace had said.

Jace was still smiling like he’d solved all the world’s problems.

Just then the door opened, emitting yet another Lightwood sibling. Isabelle strutted in wearing bright red leggings, tall black boots, and a green pea coat, a Santa hat perched elegantly on her head, just as Jace explained his master plan.

“It’s perfect,” Jace insisted. “You have nowhere to go for Christmas Eve, and Alec doesn’t have a date for our parent’s party. It will be fun, don’t worry.”

Isabelle grinned, clapping her hands together. “I don’t know what’s going on but that sounds perfect!”

***

Magnus went home and back to bed, hoping to sleep through his alarm and the no doubt countless phone calls to come around five o’clock, to get out of going to the Lightwood Institute Christmas party. He brought Church home with him, finally cleaned up the broken statue, and eyed the cats as they sniffed at each other. He didn’t go to sleep until he was mostly sure they wouldn’t kill each other.

Magnus stretched out and was asleep within minutes. Unfortunately, he woke up when his alarm went off at three to give him plenty of time to get ready. When he sat up, he found both Church and Chairman Meow curled on the bed with him.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured, slipping out of bed.

He turned on some Christmas music — Mariah Carey obviously — and tried to get himself in the Christmas spirit. His tree was perfectly decorated in the corner, a silver tree with green decorations. White and green lights hung around the flat along with garland and strung popcorn they’d all — that’s to say all three lightwoods, plus Clary and Simon — had put together last movie night.

And it _was_ Christmas Eve after all. Sure, this wasn’t how he’d planned on things going. He, Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael had done the same thing every Christmas since they met – but this could be fun, despite being forced to spend time with Alec. Isabelle had assured him it was more of a group thing than a date thing at least.

Plus, Magnus knew how Alec’s parents felt about his sexuality and thought he could have some fun. Just because he and Alec couldn’t stand each other — which had been a thing since they met, always fighting, never able to even stay civil and god, he was so infuriating! — didn’t mean the way Alec’s parents treated him didn’t piss Magnus off.

Magnus dressed in dark pants and a low-cut emerald green shirt, spiking his hair up and going subtle but dramatic on his makeup.

There was a knock at Magnus’ door just as he slipped on his shoes.

Magnus gave himself a final look over before turning to the cats. “How do I look?”

Chairman Meow looked up, winking. Church let out a hiss and raced off.

“Nice.”

Magnus moved to the door, pulling it open and clearly catching Alec off guard. He straightened up slowly from where he’d been apparently straightening his clothes.

Magnus tilted his head slightly, eyeing Alec up and down, possibly slower than strictly necessary. Alec wore black slacks and a dark blue button up made of some shimmery material. Magnus was sure the shirt was a gift from Isabelle. Over that, he had his normal leather jacket. His hair was its normal mess falling over his forehead and hiding his — admittedly beautiful — eyes.

Magnus had to give Isabelle props, the genius girl knew how to pick out clothes. The blue shirt hugged Alec perfectly while highlighting his beautiful features.

Alec cleared his throat. “You…look nice,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Magnus smirked because, of course. “You look dashing, darling. Isabelle’s work?” he said teasingly. Reaching to the side, Magnus grabbed his jacket. “Don’t burn the house down!” he yelled at the cats before closing the door behind him.

He didn’t realize how close they were standing until he looked up, swinging his jacket on, and found Alec’s face right in front of his. Magnus’ breath hitched — he cleared his throat, quickly stepping to the side.

“Ready?”

***

The Institute was…well, Magnus had no idea what they actually _did_ there but it was stuffy, boring, and more than likely borderline illegal. The Lightwood family business — that all three Lightwood siblings had run from as soon as they could walk — was known mostly for its high-profile lawsuits and horrible treatment of employees.

Inside, the main room had been cleared out for the party, there were some lights hung here and there, tables set up along the edge of the room. Christmas music played loud enough to dance to but soft enough to be able to talk. Men and women lingered all around, dressed in boring, stuffy suits, looking around with pinched looks on their faces.

“That is sad,” Magnus said, as the man out front checked their names off a list and let them through. Magnus’ eyes had landed on the tall, thin and just all around depressing Christmas tree that sat in the center of the room.

“Yeah,” Alec muttered. “They didn’t want to spend too much on decorations this year.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking around at the fancy building they stood in, all fifty floors belonging to the Lightwoods and their strange business. “Right,” Magnus said. “Wouldn’t want to, you know, accidentally spread Christmas cheer, could break them.”

Alec snorted, adjusting the cuffs on his shirt after handing his coat over. Magnus studied him as he looked around nervously, eyes constantly moving like he was on the lookout for something. Alec’s fingers rubbed together absentmindedly, he messed with his cuffs again, and then his tie, his collar.

Magnus bit back a small smile before slapping Alec’s hands away. “Stop it,” Magnus said, grabbing his arms one at a time and straightening his cuffs.

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Magnus froze; looked up slowly. “Excuse me,” he said, smirking. “Did you just apologize to me? I mean, even if it was just a vague sorry that means nothing, you’ve never said that word to me before.”

Alec finally stopped looking around, letting his gaze rest on Magnus in a glare. “Shut up,” he muttered. But Magnus was almost positive he was biting back a smile. “I just,” Alec started, eyes moving back to everyone around them. He clearly tried to repress a shiver but it didn’t work well. “I hate these things,” he finally admitted.

Magnus nodded, glancing around himself. So many snotty people, standing around talking business. How was this a Christmas party? Christmas parties should be full of booze and great food and endless gossip. It’s what made them Christmassy!

“Do they at least have good food?” Magnus asked, peering around for a buffet table.

Alec turned back to him, shaking his head sadly.

Magnus gasped, searching Alec’s eyes but all he found was amusement. “No,” Magnus said. “Don’t tell me that. Please, Alexander, I beg of you, tell me there’s food. Amazingly expensive food?”

Alec cracked a smile then, reaching out to finally lead Magnus further into the room. “Sorry,” he said.

“No, you’re not, I can see the glee written across your face,” Magnus said, pouting. He folded his arms, refusing to budge from the spot he stood until Alec rolled his eyes, grabbing Magnus’ arm and tugging him forward.

“I’ll buy you pancakes when we leave,” he said.

***

Not even twenty minutes had passed before Magnus was bored to death. He’d met a few people who came up to Alec, offering their hands. They’d say all the normal things. “Boy have you grown.” And “I hear you and your brother have your own business now?” And “how are you son?” And then their eyes would turn to Magnus and that was the only part Magnus enjoyed.

Offering his hand, he’d switch things up, depending on what look came over the old men’s faces as they realized Alec had no date - at least the way they saw it - and instead of a woman standing with him there was a glitter covered man.

So far, Magnus’ favorite — and he knew it was the best because even Alec had snickered — had been this old, gray-haired, severe looking woman. She’d turned her gaze from Alec after saying how sad the board was when they heard Alec wouldn’t be following in his parent’s footsteps, to ask in a snide, sniveling voice, “And _who_ is this?”

Magnus had held his out, grinning widely. “Magnus Bane, Alexander’s future baby daddy, pleasure to meet you.”

The woman’s eyes had gone comically wide, her face red as she stuttered a nice to meet you, barely touching Magnus with two fingers as they shook hands before promptly walking away.

“You’re going to give someone a stroke,” Alec muttered, finally snagging two glasses of champagne.

“Finally,” Magnus muttered, taking one of the glasses. He’d been trying to catch a waiter all this time but they always happened past when all the glasses were empty. “And good,” he said, “this party needs a little excitement.”

Alec shook his head, hiding a grin behind his champagne glass.

“Magnus!”

Magnus looked over at the sound of his name to find Isabelle rushing over. “Oh, thank god,” Magnus muttered as Isabelle swooped in to hug him.

“You look fabulous darling,” Magnus said when she pulled back.

Isabelle grinned, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “Right?” she said. “The designer who made this dress? He’s a literal genius.”

Magnus grinned, inclining his head to accept the compliment. He’d made the deep purple dress with silver accents specifically with Isabelle in mind. “I hear it’s a one of a kind,” he said, winking.

Isabelle beamed. “You are the best, have I told you that?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Magnus said, before finally nodding at Simon who was following Isabelle. “Sherwin,” he said.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Love you too, Mags.”

Isabelle stepped around Magnus to hug Alec, whispering as she pulled back. “Have you seen them yet?”

Alec shook his head. “I’ve been using evasive maneuvers.”

Magnus didn’t have to ask to know who they were talking about. He’d never met the elder Lightwoods but he’d heard enough stories to feel like he had.

Isabelle nodded, rubbing his arm comfortingly. “Why don’t we get some food and wait for Jace and Clary arrive to find them? They’ll be easier on you and me with Jace around to concentrate on.”

Magnus sputtered, choking on his champagne. Everyone turned to him with concern except Alec who was looking away, smirking. “Excuse me,” Magnus said incredulously.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow while Simon handed him a napkin.

“Did you say food?” Magnus asked, graciously accepting the napkin.

Isabelle nodded still looking confused. “Of course, mom and dad pay for the most extravagant stuff you’ve ever tasted. It’s always delicious too,” she grumbled, looking down and rubbing the fabric of her dress. “I might not fit in this by the end of the night.”

“I’m starving,” Magnus declared, glaring over at Alec. He threaded his arm through Isabelle’s, pulling her close. “Point the way dear, I can always let the dress out later.”

***

“I can _not_ believe you,” Magnus grumbled, piling food on his plate. “You’re an evil, selfish prick.”

Alec laughed, stealing a fried prong off Magnus’ plate. Magnus batted his hand away, baring his teeth. “Evil, evil man,” he snapped. “I mean, I always knew it but this is beyond anything I could ever imagine.”

Once seated and filled with rich food, Magnus was able to relax, completely forgetting all about his terrible day and ruined Christmas plans. Sure, this wasn’t as good as watching endless cheesy movies complete with a drinking game — one shot any time a character was named something sickeningly Christmassy; one shot every time someone fell in love over the course of one day; and Magnus’ favorite: two shots for every mistletoe kiss — but it was fun. Even with Alec grumbling about everything and trying to hide the food — the food!!!! — from Magnus.

Unfortunately, everything went downhill from there.

***

Magnus and Isabelle danced a few songs, spinning around the dance floor all alone. Magnus could feel the eyes of every rich person in there on them as they twirled and laughed. He ignored the stares because they looked fabulous.

When they returned to the table — after having a few more glasses of champagne, falling over each other laughing — they found Alec standing stiffly, arms folded across his chest.

Isabelle sobered up immediately, moving to stand next to Alec.

Magnus approached with more caution, eyeing the man and woman standing before them. It was clear these were Alec and Izzy’s parents from looks alone. But, whereas both Alec and Isabelle had this twinkle, this light, in their eyes, it was very clearly missing from the elder Lightwoods who watched with carefully blank expressions on their faces.

“Mom, dad,” Isabelle said, nodding to them. “Lovely party.”

“Thank you, dear,” her mother said, looking her up and down critically. She sneered slightly at the sight of Isabelle’s low cut but tasteful dress. “You couldn’t find something more appropriate?”

Magnus saw red. Not just because of the criticism to his creation but because Isabelle seemed to wither under her mother’s eyes.

Magnus stepped forward then, dazzling smile and endless charm in place. He thrust his hand out. “You must be Robert and Maryse, Alexander’s parents,” Magnus said, holding back a snort as he saw their eyes take in his appearance, a chink in the cold expressions before they iced over once more.

“I’m Magnus,” he continued, letting his hand fall when neither of them took it. “Magnus Bane,” he continued.

Magnus eyed them carefully, both dressed in boring suits. Robert looked at Alec curiously, muttering “ _Alexander?_ ” under his breath.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, turning to Maryse. “For the compliment on Isabelle’s dress, I made it.”

Maryse’s eyes widened slightly and she seemed to snap out of whatever confusion she was in. “Oh,” she said. Then, “Oh, how…lovely. And you are…?”

“A fashion designer, highly regarded,” Magnus explained, before moving to Alec’s side and taking his hand. Alec was stiff next to him but relaxed slightly when Magnus slipped an arm around his waist. “And Alec’s…” Magnus paused, searching for the right word. “Date,” he settled on, figuring “lover” was going too far.

“I…” Maryse said before clearing her throat. “I see. How…nice.”

Robert stepped in then, taking half a step forward. “How long has… _this_ , been going on?” he asked, looking between his son and Magnus.

Isabelle was watching with careful, narrowed eyes and Alec seemed to be unable to speak, so Magnus answered. “Oh…a few months now,” he said. “Surely Alec told you, we met at the bakery,” he added.

Maryse’s expression, if possible, became more pinched, like she was smelling something bad. Magnus prickled but pretended not to notice. “Yes, the bakery,” she said in a tone that made it sound like she’d say the porta potty or the genocide.

Robert seemed confused but to be taking things slightly better. “Is it…love?” he asked.

Magnus was shocked by the question but hid it well. Alec however, seemed to choke on air. And Isabelle, seemingly unintentionally, blurted, “What?”

“Love, Isabelle,” Robert repeated. “I’m asking if they’re in love.”

Patting Alec’s back, Magnus watched Maryse closely at her eyes narrowed further, staring at her oldest son like he was some great disappointment.

Releasing a low breath before the anger got to him, Magnus grinned. “Is it that obvious?” he asked, leaning in closer to Alec.

***

Magnus let out a relieved breath as Isabelle expertly steered her parents away, pointing out some delegation from London they should be greeting.

Letting go of Alec, Magnus turned to the nearest server, grabbing more champagne that he tossed back. “You have my condolences,” Magnus muttered. He might not have had the best childhood but at least he didn’t still have to deal with his shit parents.

When Alec didn’t say anything, Magnus turned back to face him, only to find him glaring at Magnus.

Magnus froze, taken aback. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting — humor? Laughter? Gratitude for saving Alec? — but it wasn’t this. Alec stared at him intently, shaking his head slowly, hands clenched into fists.

“What?” Magnus asked, honestly befuddled.

“You are _unbelievable_ ,” Alec said, turning and marching away.

Magnus snapped out of it, chasing after him a second later. “Excuse me?” he demanded, grabbing Alec’s arm and forcing him to turn back around.

Alec glared at him, shaking off Magnus’ hand. “Not here,” he said, leading them to the nearest wall, hidden away behind a column.

“Why did you do that?” Alec demanded, cornering Magnus against the wall.

Magnus froze, heart racing as Alec stepped closer. All he could see, feel, _smell_ , was Alec. He didn’t think they’d ever been so close before. Lips inches away.

Magnus shook his head, blinking quickly. “Excuse me?” he repeated.

“You had no right to do that!” Alec said, stepping back and throwing his hands up. “To say those things to them.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus said for the third time before shaking his head. “I thought I was supposed to come here as your date and do just this? That’s certainly what you all made it out to be back at the bakery this morning,” Magnus said, feeling his anger mounting.

This was ridiculous. Even Alec had agreed to Magnus coming with him; Magnus pretending to be his actual date. This was not how Magnus wanted to spend his Christmas Eve and now… Now!

Alec shook his head again. “Not like that,” he sneered.

“Like what?” Magnus erupted, struggling to keep his voice down. “I was perfectly pleasant,” he said.

Alec ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth. “I don’t even know why you came,” he muttered.

Magnus froze. “If you didn’t want me to come, you should’ve said so,” he said coldly, “It wouldn’t have been a surprise. You do hate me after all.”

Alec’s pacing stopped abruptly. He was facing away from Magnus so Magnus had a clear view of his back going ramrod straight as he froze. A minute passed before he turned around slowly. “I never said I hated you,” Alec said but the anger was still there.

Magnus scoffed. “Of course not, but it’s there in every condescending word you speak. In the way you look at me.”

Alec snorted. “Me? Condescending? Have you met yourself? Every word you say is condensing or a double entendre or designed to make people uncomfortable. Why do you do that? It’s like you’re pushing people away before they even have a chance!”

Magnus was pissed suddenly. He was so far over this; he just wanted the day to end.

Stalking forward, he pinned Alec to the column with a finger to his chest. “I didn’t want to be here,” he said, voice low and angry. “But I came anyway. I thought we were having a good time. Sorry if I got in the middle of your daddy issues but you can’t be ashamed of yourself forever, Alec.”

Alec shook Magnus’ hand off, standing up straight, his eyes on fire. “They’re my family, it’s my life, I can treat it however I want. And I’m not ashamed just because I don’t flaunt it all the time like some people.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Please,” he said. “You’re emotionally constipated and everyone knows it. No wonder you haven’t had a date in months.”

Alec froze, going deathly still. A second later, Magnus’ words clicked in his head. What was he doing? Uselessly fighting with Alec once again?

“Yeah well, that’s better than constantly throwing myself at everyone. Tossing my heart from one person to another. Always the wrong people, who throw it right back so you can go crying to all of us once again, begging for love and acceptance.”

Magnus’ heart stopped, breath froze in his lungs. His mind was blank, no words coming to him.

Alec’s face went ashy white, eyes blown wide. “Magnus—”

Magnus shook his head. “Sorry,” he said, stepping away slowly. “I didn’t know I was such a fucking burden. It’s fine,” he said, waving away the apology he could see forming on the tip of Alec’s tongue. “I know exactly what you meant. Goodbye, Alexander.”

***

Magnus was spread out on his couch, bottle of vodka in hand, Church and the Chairman a few feet away. Blue Christmas was on repeat, Magnus serenading the cats every few minutes, growing louder and sounding better — to himself anyway — the more he drank.

Magnus was ready for this year to be over. It’d started crappy with Camille cheating on him and only gotten worse. One heartache after another. He was done with it. Over it. So tired of trying and waiting and hoping.

He’d bumped into Clary and Jace on the way out of the party and now Magnus’ mind turned back to them. They’d been hidden away in a corner, leaning close just…talking.

Magnus scoffed. Everyone had love, he thought, but him. Was he unlovable? Clary and Jace, not even out of college… Isabelle and Simon, as unlikely a couple as you could find but in love, happy. Everyone had someone to spend Christmas with, to make it feel special. Magus…well, at least he had the cats.

“I love you guys,” Magnus said, looking at Church and Chairman. He could have it worse.

The clock struck midnight, ringing out loudly in the loft, and everything went black.


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up only to realize it's somehow still Christmas Eve.

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: two Christmas eves.

 

Magnus woke with a pounding headache. Groaning, he reached out blindly for the glass of water and painkillers he always left himself. Coming up empty, Magnus flopped onto his back. Really? he thought, two days in a row?

Maybe he should stop drinking, he contemplated, crawling out of bed. There was an awful taste in his mouth as he moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth. That was a good new year’s resolution, wasn’t it? No drinking.

Magnus scoffed at himself because you couldn’t very well celebrate New Year’s without alcohol.

In the bathroom, Magnus brushed his teeth and washed his face, surprised to find himself in the same pajamas from the night before and to realize he’d washed his makeup off before sleeping. Everything was kind of blurry. The last thing he remembered was drinking on the couch, singing to the cats.

Magnus shook his head.

“So drink less,” Magnus decided, staring at his reflection. He nodded. “That’s our resolution.”

Magnus felt like shit, not just his body but his mood, remembering everything about the day before. He decided to call Isabelle and cancel the dinner party he’d planned, he’d lay in bed all day, with the cats, that would be a perfect Christmas — or at least better than all his other options.

Stumbling into the kitchen to search for coffee, Magnus bumped into the coffee table. Something crashed to the ground and Magnus groaned, really? he thought. Had the gods cursed him this Christmas?

Looking behind him to see what broke, Magnus froze. “What the…” he whispered once his heart started moving again. The strange glass sculpture Cat had given him lay on the ground in pieces. But he’d broken that the day before….hadn’t he?

Feeling off center, Magnus stared around slowly but the loft looked fine, normal even.

Shaking off the creepy feeling, Magnus moved to the kitchen. Opening the cabinets, he groaned. He was still out of coffee and food. Of course, he hadn’t gone shopping yesterday, why did he think it would’ve magically appeared?

Hanging his head, Magnus rubbed his throbbing temples. Could the holiday get any worse?

As if on cue, Chairman Meow jumped onto the counter, meowing for food.

Magnus nodded. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know,” he mumbled, opening the dish cabinet and pulling out an extra bowl. “Where’s your new brother?” he asked.

Magnus poured the food but Church didn’t come running like expected. Frowning, Magnus moved back to the living room. “Church?” he called, clicking his tongue to try to draw the cat out. Nothing.

Magnus moved to the door that led to the balcony, checking that it was closed and Church couldn’t have escaped. It was closed and locked tight. Glancing out the window, Magnus paused. The sun hadn’t risen.

Turning to his phone, Magnus checked the time. Barely four thirty.

“Okay, really? I just want to sleeeep,” Magnus groaned. Without further ado, he went back to bed.

***

Magnus woke a few hours later to his phone buzzing.

“Huh?” Magnus said into the phone after answering, still curled up warmly in his bed.

A crackling sound came through the phone, making Magnus wince. He pulled the phone away, flipped it right side up and put it back to his ear.

“Hello?” he said, sliding further down into his warm bed and stretching like a cat.

“Magnus,” Raphael said in the same tone he always used. “I am not coming to Christmas Eve dinner.”

Magnus frowned, waiting for the punchline. “Obviously,” Magnus finally said, rubbing his aching head as it became apparent that Raphael wasn’t going to say anything else. Was he dreaming? “Christmas Eve was yesterday.”

“Did you start day drinking again?” Raphael asked.

A strange feeling crept over Magnus, bringing him fully awake. It was like deja vu but stronger, making his head spin.

Magnus sat up slowly, glancing around the room. Something was off…but what? Everything looked the same. “No,” Magnus said wearily.

“Dios, you are losing your mind, aren’t you? I always knew this day was coming, I thought it would take longer.”

Magnus frowned, pulling his phone away from his ear to glance at it, missing what Raphael said — something that sounded suspiciously like “now I owe Ragnor twenty dollars”. Magnus glanced at the phone, checking the date but—

“You’re messing with me. Ha. Ha,” Magnus said dryly. “How’d you change the date on my phone?”

“I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Raphael replied and it was impossible to tell if he was joking or not as everything the man said sounded like it was his last solemn dying wish. “I’m busy so I’m going to hang up now.”

The phone went dead. Magnus’ heart pounded as he clambered out of bed. That strange feeling that had been stalking him surrounded him now, sending a shiver down his back. What was going on?

Magnus quickly pulled up Cat’s number, pacing as the phone rang.

“Magnus,” Catarina said, smile in her voice. “How are you dear?” she asked.

Her voice alone was enough to help calm Magnus. “Fine,” Magnus said briskly. “What day—”

“Did Raphael tell you?” Cat cut in. “I’m not going to make it tonight, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Canceling on me on Christmas Eve and Christmas, Catarina?” Magnus tsked, nearly forgetting why he called.

Magnus could hear the frown in Cat’s voice as she replied, “Of course not Magnus. I’ll see you for Christmas tomorrow. You’re cooking, right?”

Magnus’ heart skipped around his chest, his palms went sweaty. “Catarina, you love me right?” he asked. “And as such, you’d tell me if you thought I was going crazy, right?”

Cat laughed. “Of course. What’s going on Magnus?”

Magnus had resumed pacing at some point, faster and faster as Chairman Meow watched him from the bed. Where was Church? Magnus thought again, more suspicious this time.

“What day is it?” he asked.

“Saturday,” Catarina replied immediately. “December 24th, otherwise known as Christmas _Eve_.”

“But yesterday was Christmas Eve,” Magnus muttered.

“You’re making no sense, have you been day drinking again?”

“Why is everyone asking me that?” Magnus groaned, kicking the floor like a child.

“Because you’re making no sense, dear,” Catarina replied in her low, comforting voice. “Maybe you got the days confused?” she added, completely unhelpful. Sure, Magnus had gotten his dates mixed up before but he knew for a fact that day before was Christmas Eve! Raphael had told him he wouldn’t be able to come, he’d gone to the Lightwood Christmas party, it had been _Christmas Eve_!

Magnus shook his head. He had to be going crazy. There was only one way to know for sure though.

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Cat said, just before hanging up.

***

Magnus arrived at the bakery right before it was supposed to close for the day — if it _was_ indeed Christmas Eve. Before heading in, he slipped into the alley around back, holding his breath as he approached the dumpsters.

One foot carefully in front of the other, Magnus turned around the dumpster. “Damn,” he muttered.

Magnus shrieked when the door behind him was suddenly thrown open, jumping feet into the air.

“Magnus?”

Magnus turned, clutching his chest, to find Alec a few feet away, holding a bag of trash, his red apron covered in flour. Alec watched him closely, eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Magnus sighed. “Losing my mind apparently.” He shook his head, leaning down to scoop up a sleeping Church from behind the trashcan.

“Can we come in?” Magnus asked.

***

“So basically, I’m pretty sure I have a tumor or a…a…” Magnus trailed off, shaking his head.

“A faulty brain?” Alec supplied helpfully.

Magnus glared, grabbing another cookie from the platter Alec had placed on the counter.

Alec finished wiping down tables, considering Magnus carefully. “So, let me get this right, you’re saying that you already lived through Christmas Eve once? You rescued this cat, got dumped by your oldest friends, and then what?”

Magnus sighed. “Isabelle convinced me to be your ‘date’,” Magnus said, adding air quotes to the word. “To your parent’s Christmas party. It ended in disaster, of course,” he said, waving his hand with a decapitated gingerbread person around vaguely. “Then I went home and drank and then…woke up.”

“Ooookay,” Alec said, moving behind the counter. “Has the day gone exactly the same?”

Magnus frowned, picking the gumdrops off his cookie. “No. Why, does that matter?”

Alec shrugged. “Just curious.”

Magnus had no idea what inspired him to share his woes and possible insanity with Alec but he was around, Magnus was tired and there weren’t any other options.

“What happened differently?” Alec asked, glaring at the pile of gumdrops Magnus had assembled, picked from gingerbread people.

Magnus sighed, chewing the cookie thoughtfully. “Well, I was hungover, pissed at you, down on life. And I thought it was Christmas. So I—well, I woke up, brushed my teeth, tripped and broke the statue I broke yesterday, feed Chairman even though I couldn’t find Church. Then…I went back to bed.”

“And yesterday?” Alec prompted.

“I came here, before open, for coffee and substance,” Magnus explained.

“Interesting,” Alec said, humming. He pulled the plate of cookies away and Magnus lunged forward, grabbing a sugar cookie. Alec rolled his eyes but said nothing more.

“Interesting?” Magnus repeated. “That’s all?”

Alec shrugged. “What else do you want me to say? Maybe you were dreaming? Maybe you’re going crazy? I’m pretty sure yesterday was December 23rd and I have to go the Institute in an hour for my parent’s Christmas party but what do I know?”

Magnus sighed heavily. He pushed himself up from where he’d been leaning on the counter, turning to regard Church, who was curled up on an old blanket in the corner.

“Leaving?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. “Figure I’ll go home, sleep off whatever this is. See you sometime after Christmas,” Magnus said.

“What about Christmas dinner?” Alec questioned.

Magnus shrugged. “Consider it canceled.”

His mind was spinning, he still didn’t know what was happening or if this was even real and he desperately needed something besides sugar in his system. He’d just go home, watch some TV, sleep, and wake up on Christmas morning. Easy.

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec called as Magnus bent to grab Church.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Alec frowning at him, eyebrows knitted together in thought. “Yeah?” Magnus asked.

“What happened at the party?” he asked.

“You mean the one that hasn’t happened yet?” Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, that one.”

Magnus sighed, slipping his coat back on and avoiding Alec’s gaze. “What always happens when we spend any amount of time together?” Magnus countered.

Alec smirked, eyes shining brightly in the dim bakery. “We fought?”

Magnus nodded.

“I said horrible things?”

Magnus nodded again, feeling the smallest spike of hurt at the remembered words and the emotionless, cruel way Alec had hurled them. Magnus shook his head, focusing on the way Alec looked now, smile fading, eyes dimming.

Looking away, Magnus bent to pet Church.

“For what it’s worth,” Alec said as Magnus picked up Church – very carefully – and headed to the door. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus glanced back over his shoulder, shocked and sure he had heard wrong. But Alec looked sincere, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus nodded, “Me too.”

***

Magnus did not drink that night, two massive hangovers were more than enough for him, thank you very much. Instead, he put on a crappy Christmas movie — the irony glaringly obvious when it turned out to be one of those where the main character repeats Christmas again and again — ate an unhealthy amount of take out, and cuddled with his cats.

“Tomorrow will be Christmas,” Magnus murmured to Chairman and Church, late into the night. “And everything will be normal again.”

At least Magnus really, _really_ hoped that was true. He wasn’t sure he could survive living this day over again and again and again. He was going crazy. It was just a vivid dream. This kind of thing didn’t happen in real life. It would be fine in the morning.

“Stop staring,” Magnus muttered as the cats seemed to watch him closely. Rolling over on the couch, he screwed his eyes shut.

Magnus fell asleep, thinking of Alec’s apology, with the cats staring right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! Oh, and clearly chapters will be varying lengths, this one is on the shorter end. 
> 
> Best place to yell at me/look for updates on my fics is on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are like the perfect Christmas present! And I love hearing your thoughts. XD  
> Thanks for reading you lovely biscuits! <3<3<3


	3. The Third Day Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to figure out what's going on.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: anxiety

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Magnus muttered, slinking down in bed and pulling the covers over his head. He didn’t need to look at his phone to know it was still Christmas Eve. Or Christmas Eve again. Or he was in a coma and none of this was actually happening outside his head but either way he woke with a pounding head, a bad taste in his mouth, and the sudden need to puke.

_Fuck._

He hadn’t had so much as a drop to drink. He’d fallen asleep on the couch. But here he was, in bed, with a hangover. On Christmas Eve.

What the hell was going on?

***

Magnus showered, fed Chairman, and left the loft by six. Outside, he wandered in the chilly morning, letting the cool air ease his pounding head. He ignored Lightwood Brother’s Bakery, stopping at Starbucks instead.

Okay, okay, Magnus thought. It was fine. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation to whatever this was. It…maybe he _was_ in a coma? Locked in his own mind? Dreaming?

Magnus stared down at his arms and legs. Shrugging, he pinched himself. “Ow,” Magnus muttered, but nothing changed. He didn’t seem to be sleeping.

Okay. Not sleeping. Not dreaming. He had a tumor. Or…or something else. Something perfectly reasonable. Without further thinking, Magnus whistled for a cab, directing the driver to Catarina’s hospital.

He breathed in and out deeply, everything was fine. Fine, fine, fine.

***

“I’m serious, Cat. I think I’m dying,” Magnus moaned, curled up on the small couch in Cat’s office.

Catarina shook her head sadly, handing Magnus a cup of tea that forced him to sit up so he couldn’t spill on himself. “I really doubt that Magnus,” she said, sitting behind her desk and folding her legs. She was dressed in pale green scrubs, her hair pulled in a tight bun.

Magnus had thrown on jeans and a hoodie that morning, forgoing doing his hair and makeup. That alone should’ve convinced Catarina something was going on but it didn’t seem to have.

“Tell me what’s happening,” she said.

Magnus sighed, took of sip of tea, and looked up with his best puppy eyes. “You won’t believe me,” he said.

Catarina shrugged. “Try me.”

Magnus settled back on the couch, pulling a pillow into his lap. He searched for the right way to say this before blurting, “This is my third Christmas Eve.”

Cat watched him, unmoved. She leaned forward, elbows on her desk, head resting on her hand. “No, Magnus dear,” she said. “This is your twenty-sixth Christmas Eve.”

Magnus sighed. “No,” he said, exasperated. “This is my third Christmas Eve this _year_.”

“Pardon?” Catarina asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m living the same day over and over like some god damn Lifetime movie or I’m going insane or maybe I’m already dead? Who knows?” Magnus set down his tea, laying back and throwing an arm over his face.

***

“Okay, so let’s go over this once more,” Cat said, handing Magnus a tin of cookies.

Magnus sighed but took the cookies. May as well eat whatever he wanted, he clearly didn’t have to worry about it affecting his figure right now.

“You’ve lived this day, Christmas Eve, twice already?”

Magnus nodded. “Yeees. And I had this conversation with Alec yesterday,” he added.

“Alec? Really?” Catarina asked, before shaking her head. “Not important.”

Magnus shrugged, picking out the best cookies before discarding the tin. The rest was garbage.

“And what happens every day? Is it the same?”

“Again,” Magnus said, sighing. “Why is that important?”

Cat shrugged, picking up the discarded tin. “Maybe something happens, that makes the day repeat?”

“Like what? I stumble on a centuries-old curse that’s determined to drive me to an early grave?” Magnus scoffed.

Cat stood up and started pacing back and forth. Magnus had come to her for a reason — okay, mostly because Raphael and Ragnor would never believe him but also because Cat was the smartest person he knew. If anyone could help, it would be her.

“Just humor me,” she said.

Magnus chewed his cookie thoughtfully, nodding. “I wake up with a hangover—”

“Too many jello shots at the company Christmas party?” Cat asked.

Magnus nodded. “I stumble my way to the kitchen to find I have no food or coffee. Then I go to Alec’s—”

“Why?” Cat asked, frowning.

“The bakery,” Magnus explained. “For substance. I find this cat that I rescue. Then there’s a Christmas party and a fight with Alec later,” he finished, brushing the memories away. “But it’s not the same every day, it’s only been two…”

Catarina bit her lip, sitting on the edge of her desk. “Anything else? Some small detail you barely notice?”

Magnus closed his eyes, forcing himself to actually think. “Chairman seems hungrier than usual?” he offered then, “Oh. And I broke that ugly statue you got me, the one no one knows what is?”

Cat perked up, back going straight. “The glass figurine I brought you back from my trip last summer?” she demanded.

Sitting up straight, feeling oddly guilty, Magnus nodded. “Yes, that one. I knock it off the table every morning and it shatters.” He’d done it just that morning, heading to the kitchen without stumbling for once yet still knocking it over on his way to feed Chairman.

Catarina started grinning as an uneasy feeling filled Magnus’ gut. “What?” he asked.

She shook her head, laughing.

“What?” he demanded.

“Oh, Magnus,” she said, sighing. “Don’t you ever listen to what I tell you?”

Magnus frowned, thoroughly confused by now. “Of course,” he said. “Now what on earth are you going on about?”

Cat slipped off the desk, moving back to her chair, smiling widely. “Do you remember what I told you, Magnus? When I gave you that ugly statue?”

Magnus’ eyes went wide, as Cat’s words immediately brought the memory to the front of his mind.

Catarina nodded. “Exactly,” she said. “It wasn’t just a statue, Magnus. It was a talisman. Said to either hold an ancient curse or the solution to your happiness.” Cat paused, shaking her head. “I told you to be careful not to break it.”

“I didn’t think it was real!” Magnus said, jumping to his feet and throwing up his hands. “It can’t be real, can it?” he asked.

Cat shrugged, getting to her feet. “Who knows Magnus? But I have to get back to work now.”

“Wait!” Magnus shouted, louder than strictly necessary as his mind spun, putting pieces together. “But if that’s true then I just have to _not_ break it tomorrow, right?”

Cat shrugged again. “Maybe it’s that simple, maybe it’s not. Now I really do have to go.”

***

Magnus rescued Church on his way home, still avoiding Lightwood Brothers. Back home, he cooked himself dinner, feeling cheerier than ever, dancing around the kitchen singing Christmas carols to the cats.

One more Christmas Eve, he thought, crawling into bed early that night. He’d wake up tomorrow, not break the stupid, ugly, apparently magical statue, and all would be well. He’d get to Christmas without reliving his fight with Alec which meant avoiding the awkward moment that would come from that, and then, finally, the year would end.

Sighing contentedly, Magnus closed his eyes.

***

Chairman Meow watched carefully as Magnus grabbed the statue and moved it to the mantel above the fireplace, where it was in no danger of falling.

Then Magnus left, found Church, and went into Lightwood Brother’s Bakery. He had to listen to the same conversation about the cat, but he didn’t mind, grinning the entire time.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, frowning as he delivered Magnus’ coffee and donut.

“I’m grand,” Magnus said, looking at him with a giddy grin.

Alec looked taken aback, stuttering for a moment before clearing his throat. “Well…good for you,” he said, shaking his head, a little frown between his eyes as he walked away.

Magnus grinned at Church. “It’s going to be a great day,” he declared.

Admittedly, Magnus wasn’t the biggest fan of Christmas. He wasn’t even sure he bought into the whole Christ thing, and growing up how he did, well he didn’t have fond holiday memories. Still, he couldn’t deny that once his initial Grinch-ness faded every year, he enjoyed the excessiveness, the extra-ness of the holiday season. The frivolous shopping. The decorations. The fabulous winter clothes. And the baking.

That’s how Magnus chose to spend his last Christmas Eve of the year, lots of frivolous baking. Sure, nothing beat the stuff he got for free from Lightwood Brothers buuut, Izzy had smuggled out Alec’s cookie recipes to Magnus once upon a time and he wasn’t completely hopeless.

Magnus had always loved cooking, finding it relaxing and just plain fun. He liked to experiment. He liked to dance around the kitchen, singing at the top of his lungs and occasionally spinning Chairman Meow around. So that was what he did all day.

Until the doorbell rang, cutting into his perfect evening.

Magnus didn’t bother turning down his music that was loud enough for all his neighbors and people out on the street to hear. He was covered in flour but didn’t bother to do more than wipe his hands on his “kiss the chef” apron before opening the door.

As the door swung open, Magnus’ eyes widened.

“What are you doing here?”

***

Magnus didn’t know what he was expecting but Alec, dressed in his casual everyday uniform of holey jeans, and a black t-shirt under his leather jacket — standing at his door, hands shoved deep in his pockets, wasn’t it. Magnus could count on one hand the number of times Alec had just shown up on his door — hell, he wouldn’t even need the one hand because it’d never happened.

Alec shifted, bringing his gaze up to meet Magnus’. “Oh, hey,” he said, like he himself was surprised to be at Magnus’ door.

Smirking, Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Right,” Alec said, shifting on his feet. “I just…it’s just—” he cleared his throat and started again, looking past Magnus as he talked. “You were acting strange, early. So…I came to check on you?” It was more a question than anything and it confused Magnus because why? Until —

“Oh, I see,” Magnus said, grinning suddenly. He stepped back to allow Alec to enter. “You’re hiding from your parents Christmas party.”

Alec hesitated a moment, a look of confusion crossing his face briefly before disappearing. He shuffled into the room and, as he stepped into the better lighting of Magnus’ loft, Magnus got a good look at the way his hair was longer and floppier than ever, falling into his striking hazel eyes.

Magnus swallowed. Shaking his head and tuning into what Alec was saying as he shut the door.

“Maybe a little,” Alec admitted.

Magnus didn’t know why but, standing in the entryway of his loft with someone he…didn’t hate but did not get along with at all, someone who infuriated him, someone who constantly looked down on Magnus and the way he lived his life — Magnus offered, “You can hide out here for a while, if you want?”

Alec, who’d been glancing around, searching for anything but Magnus to look at, startled, turning back to Magnus with a frown. He searched Magnus’ face for a minute before saying. “Really?”

Magnus shrugged. “I know you didn’t actually come to check on me,” he said, pausing when he thought he saw something flash through Alec’s eyes before dismissing it. “And I’m nowhere near your first pick of who to spend…well any day with. But, why not? It's Christmas after all.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, doing this half squint thing he did before nodding. “Okay,” he said, slipping out of his jacket. Magnus did not notice the way his thin shirt hugged his arms so perfectly.

“For what it’s worth,” Alec added. “I did come to check on you.”

Magnus frowned at his back as Alec headed into the kitchen. What was that supposed to mean?

***

In the kitchen, Magnus turned the music down as Alec surveyed Magnus’ mess of cookies.

Magnus bit his lip on a smile as Alec moved closer to the finished cookies. He reached out a hand, picking up a snickerdoodle and studying it carefully before whipping around to where Magnus’ laptop was open on the other counter.

Magnus had a spacious kitchen he loved more than life itself — the only thing he loved more being Chairman and now Church. It had lots of cabinets and counter space, plus an island in the middle where the laptop and icing were currently stationed.

Alec gasped, staring at the recipe open on the laptop. “Is that my recipe?” he demanded, turning on Magnus. “That is! How did you get that?”

Magnus smirked. “Magic,” he said simply.

“Isabelle,” Alec corrected, looking torn between outrage and amusement. Finally, he sighed. “You better not share that with anyone else.”

Magnus crossed his heart. “I would _never_ ,” he swore solemnly.

Rolling his eyes, Alec moved to wash his hands before turning to the gingerbread dough Magnus had been rolling out. “And you’re doing this all wrong,” he said.

Magnus smirked, moving into the kitchen. “Oh really?” he asked.

Alec nodded.

“Well, great cookie god, please do show me the correct way.” Magnus moved to the other side of the island, watching Alec intently.

Alec smirked, “Watch carefully, _amateur_.”

Magnus gasped, reaching for the flour and throwing a pinch in Alec’s face.

Alec sputtered, shaking his head like a wet dog to dislodge the puff of flour. “Still an amateur,” he muttered.

Magnus threw his head back, laughing.

***

Once the cookies were done, Magnus put on How The Grinch Stole Christmas and they settled into watch it. Magnus was thoroughly amused by the fact that Alec could so perfectly quote nearly every line of the Jim Carrey classic.

“What?” Alec had asked as Magnus stared at him, stunned when he first start quoting the movie. “It’s always been Jace’s favorite. I remember,” he continued, looking far away suddenly. “The first year Jace was living with us, every night all through December, we watched this. It’s Max’s favorite too,” he added.

Magnus had just nodded. There’d been a sudden ache in his chest, for memories like that… Alec in no way had the easiest life with his homophobic parents, but at least he had siblings.

Eventually, Magnus got lost in the movie, though he watched Alec watching and talking over the characters more than the actual movie but…details.

***

“I have…frozen pizza?” Magnus said, frowning as he poked at the box in his freezer. “I think it’s only a few years old?”

He hadn’t stopped to buy food that Christmas Eve. Clearly this was a mistake.

“You’re despicable,” Alec called back from the other room.

Shrugging, Magnus slammed the freezer closed and left the kitchen behind. “We’ll just have to eat the rest of the cookies,” he said, sighing.

Alec peered up at him from where he sat on the couch, Chairman Meow in his lap. “You’ve had like two dozen cookies, I’m pretty sure if you eat anymore you’ll die,” he said blandly.

Magnus waved that away, busy studying Chairman who was literally curled in Alec’s lap. “Did you drug him?” he asked.

Alec snorted. “No, I did not drug your cat.”

Moving forward, Magnus held a hand out, touching Chairman. He gasped. “Is he purring?” he demanded.

Before Alec could reply, Church made an appearance, jumping on the couch and curling up right next to Alec, who used his free hand to pet the gray cat.

“How’d you do that?” Magnus demanded when Church also started purring.

“What?” Alec asked, smirking.

“Make them like you!” Magnus shouted, waking Chairman who glared up at him. “Chairman is terrified of people, I’m the only one he likes. And that one,” Magnus said, glaring at Church. “Hasn’t let me near him since I brought him home. Why don’t you love me?” Magnus shouted at the cat suddenly. “I saved you!”

Magnus slowly became aware of the fact that Alec was staring at him like he was crazy as Magnus himself glared at the cats. Magnus turned to him, narrowing his eyes, breath stuttering when he caught the look on Alec’s face. Sure, he was looking at Magnus like Magnus was crazy but also with…amusement of course but also was that…? Before Magnus could figure it out, the look was gone.

“You’re crazy,” Alec muttered glancing back down at the cats but…was that a smile? And…was Alec blushing?

Magnus turned away suddenly, hiding his own smile. “Year old pizza it is,” he said over his shoulder.

***

Magnus glanced at the clock as he pulled the pizza out of the oven. It was nearing midnight. Finally, he thought. All things considered, this was never in a million years how he would’ve planned on any Christmas Eve going — hell, he and Alec hadn’t even fought yet beyond the argument over whether gumdrops or chocolate chips were better on gingerbread men — But…it wasn’t a horrible Christmas Eve.

Alec hadn’t mentioned his parent’s party once, but he hadn’t seemed all that eager to leave so Magnus didn’t mention it either. Plus, surprisingly, he was having fun.

Magnus was pulling out a bottle of wine — this was one good thing about the whole repeating day thing, he could drink his most expensive wine over and over and over again — when a sudden crash of glass hitting the floor came from the living room.

_No._

***

The next morning, Magnus ignored the hangover, stumbling to the living room and grabbing the statue. He wrapped it in his sheets and stuffed it in the closet. He went and rescued Church, stopping by one of the many little stores still open on Christmas Eve and bought a ton of junk food that he then took back to the loft.

Church and Chairman chased each other until they grew bored, then they watched Magnus intently as he watched hours of pointless, mind numbing reality TV.

He stayed there all day, occasionally talking to the cats but doing nothing else. Just before midnight, he slipped into his bedroom, pulling the statue out of the closet and stared at it, unbroken, until midnight came.

***

Magnus blinked and he was in bed, on Christmas Eve, head pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this and next chapter will be up tomorrow (or more like later today because it's technically 1 am right now!)
> 
> Kudos/comments/yelling at me on Tumblr are the best things ever and will be rewarded with more Malec! I'm on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading biscuits! <3<3<3


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus attempts to figure things out.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: horrible advice

 

“Maybe you just have to live through it, Magnus.”

Magnus sighed dramatically, throwing an arm over his head as he laid on Catarina’s couch once more.

“I come to you for a dose of reality and this is what you give me?” he demanded. They’d already been through the same conversation they’d had last time. Luckily, this time Magnus could provide both sides of the conversation and therefore prove he’d lived this day already.

But Catarina’s big solution was to just live through it? What was that going to do?

“I’m just supposed to live this day over and over and over again?” Magnus snapped. “What if it never stops?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “You’re always so dramatic,” she said. “If this is real and not all in your head…well, it’s probably some twisted joke the universe is playing on you. That, or you’ve been cursed. Or, it’s my statue that you broke, and now you must live with the consequences. Just see what happens, eventually it will end. Or…”

“What?” Magnus asked sitting up as Catarina hesitated.

“Or,” Cat said, staring him right in the eye. “This is your chance to make whatever you want to happen, _happen_. To change your life, if you want. You could take it, live the day to the fullest.”

Great, Magnus thought. Yeah, just live the same day to the fullest forever and ever and ever and ever. Good plan.

“I don’t want to change my life,” Magnus said, meaning it. Sure, there were a few aspects that could use improvement — like his love life — but besides that, he _loved_ his life. His job. His friends. His apartment and his cats.

Catarina considered him for a moment before replying. “Just do things you’d never do otherwise.”

Magnus shook his head, standing and heading straight to the door before pausing. Turning back to Cat, he walked to the other side of her desk, opened the top drawer and took the tin of cookies that waited there.

“What are you doing?” she asked, watching with an amused expression on her face.

“Living the day to the fullest,” Magnus said, waving over his shoulder on his way out.

***

“So that’s it,” Magnus said. “That’s all there is. Just live this one day over and over and over again and hope against hope it will suddenly stop. That’s the only option?” Magnus raged, pacing back and forth in his apartment, while the cats watched intently. He’d finished Catarina’s cookies and rescued Church, now he was feeling anxious. He had to figure this out.

“There has to be a way to stop this,” he muttered, wracking his brain.

“What if it’s not the statue,” Magnus said thoughtfully, slowing his pacing as his mind spun. “What if something else started this…but what?” He threw his hands up, pacing some more.

Pausing when he neared the coffee table, Magnus snatched up the stupid, ugly statue and hurled it at the wall. He felt a little better when it shattered.

He’d had plans, he thought, flopping down on the couch. Christmas was supposed to be fun, perfect. Christmas Eve he’d spend like always with his three oldest friends. Christmas day he’d cook this big meal, everyone was coming over. He even planned drunken caroling after! This though…this was not the plan. There was no crappy Christmas Eve outcome followed by having to live through the same day forever.

Magnus sighed, screwing his eyes shut. It wasn’t even just that he’d been dumped the week before, he hadn’t even liked the woman much, it was just that… Well, to be honest, Magnus was a romantic at heart. He…stupidly, wanted that person to spend Christmas with, that person who just having them near, made Christmas feel just as special as the ads said.

Magnus had never had that but he wanted it desperately.

He didn’t want to be stuck in a crappy day, however.

Shaking his head, he pushed back to his feet and resumed pacing. “What else has happened every day?” he asked Chairman. “What else could’ve caused this?” he asked Church.

Then he froze.

Magnus turned back around slowly, eying the cats carefully. They stared right back, watching him from the cat tree in the corner. They seemed to be doing that a lot the last few days (day?), staring at him…

“No,” Magnus said lowly, drawing out the word as he inched toward the cats. He narrowed his eyes, staring directly into theirs one at a time. When his face was inches from Chairman he said, “Do you know what’s going on?”

Chairman Meow blinked.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Magnus continued, mind spinning as he turned to Church whose eyes were narrowed in a glare. Getting closer, Magnus called out in surprise when Church lunged forward, swiping at Magnus’ face. Shrieking, Magnus jumped back out of the way just in time.

“Demon!” he shouted after the cat, who jumped from the tree. “You have cursed me, haven’t you?” he continued shouting as Church ran down the hallway. “Foul beast! Stop this!”

Church disappeared into the bedroom and Magnus slumped down, defeated. He moved to the nearest armchair and flopped down.

“Great,” Magnus said, placing a hand over his eyes. “I’m going crazy,” he mumbled. “Talking to cats, accusing them of cursing me…maybe tomorrow I should have myself committed?” he asked, opening his eyes and turning to Chairman Meow. “Maybe then this day will end.”

If the Chairman had an opinion on this, he kept it to himself.

***

Hours later, starving and bored, Magnus decided he couldn’t just sit around the loft all night once again, waiting for midnight to come. He wasn’t sure how to live the day to the fullest or if he had enough energy for that but he could at least leave the damn apartment.

Magnus started by going to his favorite diner that was open all night, even on Christmas Eve. He ordered more food than he could eat and splurged on all the calories. Then he got some hot chocolate and…wandered.

It was nearing eleven as he walked down the quieter than normal streets, sipping his hot chocolate and watching the sky to see if snow would finally fall like the clouds had been promising for days.

Magnus’ favorite version of the city was the roaring, never sleeps, loud New York. But this quieter version, that was only ever glimpsed in short, stolen moments, wasn’t the worst either.

Magnus had no real destination in mind, just walking until midnight struck. Still, he wasn’t surprised to find himself in front of Lightwood Brother’s Bakery a few minutes later. He was surprised to see a light on however.

Stepping close to the window and peering in, Magnus saw one tall, dark, and handsome Alec Lightwood, leaning against the counter, eating cookies. Magnus couldn’t help a small smile as he raised his hand to lightly knock on the window, smirking when the sound made Alec jump, dropping the cookie he was eating.

When Alec spotted him, he glared, shaking his head. A minute later, the door was being opened and Magnus welcomed the warmth of the small bakery, only just noticing how cold it was outside as he stepped in.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Alec asked, closing and relocking the door behind Magnus.

Magnus shrugged, unwinding his scarf and slipping his gloves off. “Not really, added perk,” he said.

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Magnus asked, looking around at the mostly dark bakery. The only light came from the kitchen, an area Magnus had never been allowed to step foot in.

Alec gave him a blank look, saying, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Magnus grinned. He sniffed the air suddenly, his mouth watering at the scent of fresh baking cookies. “Are you baking?” he asked incredulously, earning another eye roll. “Careful darling, your eyes will get stuck like that,” he chided.

Alec shook he head, stepping around Magnus and slipping behind the counter. “I am a baker, Magnus, and this is a bakery, of course I’m baking.”

“Har har,” Magnus said, leaning against the counter and cradling his cooling hot chocolate. “It’s also Christmas Eve, Alexander. And I thought you were closed tomorrow. Not to mention, don’t you have a Christmas party to be at right about now?”

Alec sighed, rubbing at a spot of flour on his cheek. Magnus smirked as Alec’s rubbing only made it worse. He also had flour in his dark hair, Magnus noticed, biting back a smile.

“Yeah, well, I hate parties,” Alec said simply.

“Then you have not been going to the right ones,” Magnus replied with a wink. He surveyed the platter of cookies Alec had been eating off before taking a pumpkin sugar cookie. “And the baking?” he asked, gesturing to the kitchen behind Alec.

“Oh, right,” Alec said and if the lighting wasn’t lying...was that a blush?

Magnus stood up straight, intrigued. “Are you baking for a secret lover, Alec?” he teased.

Alec scoffed. “No,” he said, fiddling with the tray in front of him. “I just…every Christmas, every month or so really…”

“Yes?” Magnus prompted, ready to hear some dark secret of Alec’s. One he’d no doubt hold over Alec forever — when and if forever stopped being the same day again and again.

Alec sighed, tapping his fingers on the counter. “I bake things, cookies usually, and I take them to the hospital or the orphanage or…just something like that. For the kids there.”

The smile melted off Magnus’ face; that wasn’t something to make fun of at all. Magnus shook his head slowly, processing what Alec had said. Alec, he thought, looking him up and down slowly with narrowed eyes. _Alec_ , snarly, mean, constantly condescending, always snapping about something or complaining about something else. Alec, who had hated Magnus since the day they met…baked cookies for the orphanage.

“What?” Alec asked, folding his arms like he was gearing up for a fight.

“Nothing,” Magnus said sincerely. He shook his head, feeling his knowledge of Alec rearranging itself in his mind. “That…that’s really amazing, Alec. I didn’t know you did that.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s nothing,” he said. “Not even Jace and Izzy know.”

Magnus watched Alec shrink in on himself slightly, brushing off this…amazing thing he did, like it was nothing. Without thought, Magnus rounded the counter, grabbing Alec’s arm and forcing him to meet his gaze.

“It’s not nothing,” he said, staring deep into Alec’s eyes like he could convince him.

When Alec stopped rolling his, their eyes met and Magnus had never really realized just how easy it was to get lost in Alec’s before. It just took one brief second to fall into them and start drowning.

Shaking his head, pulse racing in his wrists, Magnus glanced away, clearing his throat. What the hell was that?

“Need help?” Magnus asked, ignoring whatever had just happened. Clearly, he was losing his mind.

Alec shook his head, taking a few steps away. “I was just finishing up,” he said, then quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asked.

Magnus sighed, leaning back against the counter. “Well, I spent most the day talking to my cats, then yelling at them. Figured I should get out for a bit.”

Alec smirked. “That sounds like you,” he said.

Magnus glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Alec said, hiding a small smile. “Why were you yelling at the cats?” he asked, changing the subject.

Magnus sighed. “It’s a long story.”

Alec watched him for a minute, the light from the kitchen casting most his face in shadow, except those damned eyes that stared right into Magnus’. “Stay here,” Alec said finally. “I’m going to pull the last cookies out.”

Swallowing, having no idea why his mouth was suddenly so dry, Magnus nodded.

***

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted, laughing and clapping his hands. “Now where did you get that? I’m honestly shocked, you, keeping alcohol in your place of work.”

Alec rolled his eyes, pushing at Magnus who was sitting on the counter. “No sitting on the counter,” he said. He bent down to grab two shot glasses and Magnus took a moment to appreciate the view before rounding the counter back to the customer side.

“And I don’t drink at work, it was for experimenting,” Alec explained, popping back up and unscrewing the cap off the cinnamon schnapps.

“Experimenting? You were going to put cinnamon schnapps into cookies?” Magnus asked, frowning. But honestly, it sounded like his kind of cookie.

Alec rolled his eyes, pouring carefully before sliding a glass to Magnus. “No,” he said, filling his own glass. “I was going to put it in rum balls.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Magnus teased, shaking his head fondly.

Alec snorted. “Start drinking early, Magnus?” he asked.

“No,” Magnus said. “I haven’t had a drop today, thank you very little.” Magnus followed this up by throwing back his shot.

Magnus watched Alec do the same only after rolling his eyes. Magnus’ gaze wandered down Alec’s long neck, then back up as he licked his lips. Swallowing, Magnus quickly held his glass out for another.

Alec smirked, shaking his head, but refilled the glass nonetheless.

“Tell me more about these rum balls,” Magnus said, raising his eyebrows.

***

Magnus tucked his feet under him as he moved to a table near the front windows. He peered outside, still no snow. A shame, Magnus thought, he loved seeing the city covered in it. Magnus watched the nearly empty, snowless world for a few minutes, feeling a pleasant buzz in his veins from the shots, keeping him warm.

Alec slid a cup in front of Magnus before sitting across from him.

Frowning, Magnus peered into the mug.

“It’s eggnog,” Alec said.

“Boozy eggnog?” Magnus asked, glancing up.

Alec rolled his gorgeous hazel eyes. “I don’t think we need any more booze tonight,” he said. “We drank like half the bottle of schnapps.”

Magnus shrugged, sipping his eggnog because Alec was probably right. Not that Magnus would ever tell him.

Alec shifted, staring out the window then around the bakery awkwardly. Magnus supposed this would be more awkward for Alec. Magnus knew this was nothing, just a coincidence that they hung out without fighting. It wouldn’t matter the next day and Magnus was getting used to somehow ending up spending part of the day with Alec, mostly peacefully.

Deciding to take mercy on him, Magnus broke the awkward silence. “Remember that time we argued for an hour about whether or not chips were actually addicting?”

Alec snorted, relaxing suddenly. “And I was right? Yes, I remember that.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Remember that time we actually agreed on something?” Magnus teased.

Alec frowned. “No?”

“Me neither,” Magnus smirked.

Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

Magnus stared down into his eggnog, watching the spices in it swirl around before asking the question that had been in his mind for a while now. “Do you like Christmas?”

Alec quirked his head to the side.

“I mean really like Christmas?” Magnus said. “Look forward to it, still feel excited like when you were little and thought Santa was real.”

Alec shrugged. “I never thought Santa was real,” he said. “My mother told me there was no such thing. I made sure Izzy believed, though,” he added. “And Jace, when he came to live with us. Max too.”

Magnus frowned, picturing a little Alec, trying to make sure his siblings believed in Santa. Magnus made his eyes go wide, before cooing, “Awww, you’re just a teddy bear at heart, aren’t you?”

Alec glared. “ _No_.”

Magnus grinned, making Alec’s glare more vicious, eyes narrowed, brow furrowed.

“What about you?” Alec demanded. “Did you believe in Santa? Do you like Christmas?”

Magnus’ grin faded as he shrugged, fidgeting with his mug. “No to Santa,” he said first, not lingering on the answer or the memories before moving on. “I don’t know about Christmas though…”

Magnus could feel Alec’s gaze on the top of his head but didn’t look up. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. “I love Christmas,” Alec finally said.

Magnus looked up, surprised if he was honest. Snarly Alec didn’t seem the type to love Christmas. “Really?” he asked.

Alec nodded, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “Our parents never did much beyond paying someone to decorate the house, but Izzy loves Christmas, always has. So we’d do our own thing. It’s actually how we — Jace and I — started baking,” he said, a fond smile coming over his face.

“Oh, this I have got to hear,” Magnus said, leaning forward like Alec.

Alec laughed outright as Magnus rested his head on one hand, watching him intently.

“One year,” Alec started. “Isabelle decided she was going to bake an obscene amount of Christmas cookies but she’s always been the worst cook ever. And she wanted to take them to school,” Alec explained. Magnus watched silently as Alec’s gaze grew further away, this expression on his face Magnus had never seen before — of course, Magnus had mostly witnessed anger and disdain on Alec’s face. But this…was a nice change.

“And we didn’t want her to be disappointed because she thought the cookies tasted good but they were…” Alec paused, shivering. “I still have nightmares,” he said.

Magnus chuckled, looking away from Alec’s shining eyes and wrapping his hands around his mug for something to do.

“Yeah,” Alec said, “That bad.”

“So you guys made cookies, I take it?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, grinning and that…was a really good look on Alec. Magnus shook his head, he’d clearly had one too many shots; both of them had.

“Jace and I watched a bunch of videos to figure out what we were doing and the night before Isabelle took them to school, we stayed up all night making new cookies and swapping them out,” he explained. “And Izzy….” He shook his head. “She was so happy when she got home from school that day.”

“Did she ever find out?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed. “Yeeeah. We had to tell her when she threatened — I mean offered,” he corrected. “To make more for the neighbors. We didn’t want any casualties.”

Magnus laughed but it was tinged in sadness. His good Christmas memories started in high school, when he met Ragnor. You could never really feel the same about Christmas once you grew up, Magnus thought. No matter how much you believed and wanted too.

“What would you say,” Magnus said suddenly. “If I told you I’ve been relieving Christmas Eve for the last five days?”

Alec blinked. Shook his head. Blinked again. “I would say you’re as crazy as I always thought.”

Magnus sighed. “That’s what I figured.”

Alec stared at him, Magnus could feel his gaze as he stared back out the window. Slowly, Alec said, “But, if something like that did happen – though I’m pretty sure it’s impossible – I’d say there’s probably a lesson to be learned in there somewhere. Repeating a day again and again, clearly there’s something you should do differently.”

Magnus looked over, Alec’s words echoing in his mind. Alec was staring at him unabashedly, a serious look on his face. He wasn’t mocking Magnus.

Clearing his throat, Magnus glanced at his watch. Eleven thirty.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

***

It was freezing outside but Magnus didn’t really mind the cold, huddled in his jacket as he was. Plus, there was something nice about being cold, it reminded you that you were alive, and that somewhere a warm fire waited to warm you back up.

Magnus stared up at the cloud filled sky, lights from the city all around.

“So,” Alec said as they started down the street after he’d locked up the bakery. “What’s going on with you today?” he asked.

Magnus stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, walking slowly down the street. “What do you mean?”

Alec was watching him, Magnus could see it from the corners of his eyes, a small frown on Alec’s face. “Well,” Alec said. “You just seem…strange, different. For instance, I’m positive we’ve never gone this long without arguing before.”

Magnus scoffed, if only Alec knew.

“Yeah, well,” Magnus said, turning to him and pushing his arm playfully. Playful? Magnus thought, distracted. What was he doing? Shaking his head, he continued. “That’s not me. _You_ are the one who’s hated me forever,” he pointed out.

Alec’s mouth literally fell open at that. “Me?” he repeated. “I started this? You—you!” Alec started.

“ _I,_ ” Magnus said helpfully. “Am completely innocent and perfect and amazing. I assure you, this all started because of you.”

Alec shook his head, glaring at Magnus. “You’re impossible,” he said, starting forward again.

Magnus had to fight back a smile, this was normal, arguing with Alec, almost reassuringly so.

“Okay, wait. If you don’t think it was you, what do you think it is?” Magnus said, hurrying to catch up with him.

Alec stopped, whirling around to glare at Magnus. “You,” he said. “You started all of this.”

“Me?” Magnus repeated, starting to get worked up. “ _Me_? How did I start this!? You’ve hated me literally since the moment we met.”

Alec shook his head, breathing out deeply. “Do you even remember when we met?” he demanded, but rushed on before Magnus could reply. “No, of course not.”

“Yes, I do!” Magnus shouted. “ _You_ hated _me_. We were at that party, my party that I’d invited Isabelle too. And you were hostile right away. You _hate_ me!” Honestly, Magnus had no idea how this had actually morphed into a real fight but it was definitely a real fight now.

“Stop saying that!” Alec shouted, neither of them noticing how they stood in the middle of the street, shouting at each other. “When have I ever said I hate you?” he demanded.

And that…made Magnus pause, frowning. He thought for a minute, Alec breathing heavily in front of him, slightly flushed. Finally, he shook his head. “You don’t have to say it for me to feel it, Alec. You’ve done everything but say it.”

Alec glared, folding his arms over his chest. “I do not hate you, Magnus, okay? I don’t _hate you._ ”

Magnus shook his head and opened his mouth to argue when he caught the look on Alec’s face. The sincerity as his glare faded, eyes drilling into Magnus, causing Magnus to lose his train of thought. A second passed and a softer look crossed Alec’s face.

“What?” Magnus asked, swallowing as his heart raced.

Alec shook his head, stepping closer suddenly. “You drive me insane,” he said.

Magnus opened his mouth and —

***

Magnus woke up and groaned. What was he, Cinderella? Once the clock struck midnight he turned back into a pumpkin? Lovely.

His head pounded, he was tired, and confused. What was going on? What was with Alec?

Magnus shook his head, rolling over in bed. He understood nothing anymore except that he understood nothing.

A few more hours of sleep and Magnus woke feeling better than ever. In the kitchen, he fed Chairman before declaring; “Today is going to be a good day, Chairman, I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm having so much fun with this, nothing puts me in the Christmas mood more than Christmas Malec. XD Hope you're enjoying it and thanks for reading you lovely biscuits! <3<3<3
> 
> Follow/yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)! Comments/kudos/asks/messages all make the world fluffier and Malec happier! XD
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow!


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus attempts to fix things.

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: an endless cycle of arguing

 

Magnus’ great day included frivolous shopping, an expensive dinner, and a stop at the salon where he had his hair dyed blonde followed by learning that is a look he should never try again. Blonde streak? Sure. Full blonde? Noooo. For the first time, Magnus was thankful to wake up once again on Christmas Eve, with his normal hair color.

That, coupled with the fact that this time, he had a plan, made his hangover barely noticeable. He was Magnus Bane, he wasn’t going to sulk or panic. He was going to figure this out and if that didn’t work well…then he’d have some fun.

The plan was simple enough, Magnus had watched enough Lifetime movies to know the day stopped repeating when you perfected it. Once you had the perfect day, you got to move on. Easy. Or so he hoped.

The plan was to simply live the day the same as he had on the first Christmas Eve, which he hadn’t done since then. Only, he’d be nicer this time. He wouldn’t end up fighting with Alec. He’d even be nice to Raphael over the phone. He’d have a nice, good day and then he’d (hopefully) wake up on Christmas morning. Hell, he wouldn’t even cancel his Christmas party if this actually worked.

Magnus hummed in the shower, washing his hair. He sang “All I Want For Christmas” (is to stop living this day) while doing his makeup, and he twirled Chairman Meow around the kitchen, before having a VERY SERIOUS conversation with him.

Staring the cat right in the eyes, Magnus asked in a normal, calm voice, “Do you know what’s happening?”

Chairman Meow blinked.

“Is the day repeating for you too?” Magnus continued, searching for any little sign that the cat knew what he was talking about. “How do I stop this? Hoooow?”

When Chairman gave away nothing helpful — which didn’t really surprise Magnus because hello he wasn’t actually that crazy and as lovely as Chairman Meow is, he’s still a cat — Magnus let go and fed him before leaving.

“I’ll be back in a bit with your new brother,” Magnus said cheerily.

***

Magnus walked to the bakery, a skip in his step. Slipping around into the alley, he snuck up on Church, cooing at him, calming him with soft, slow strokes along his back before slowly picking him up. Magnus grinned when, for the first time, the cat neither bit, scratched, nor tried to escape as Magnus made his way back to the front of the bakery.

“Is that a cat?” Alec asked once he’d opened the door, blinking down at the cat as Magnus shivered in the cold morning air.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus joked, “No, it’s a dog dressed as a cat.”

Alec blinked, expression stony.

Magnus pouted, batting his eyelashes. He felt a little off, in front of Alec that day, but he pushed it aside. It was just because he’d lived this day so many times already, and it felt infinitely long. The other day had ended a little strange sure but…whatever. It was nothing. Magnus _was_ kind of curious as to just what Alec had been about to say before he woke up again but it was probably nothing. If he’d been able to stay in that day they would’ve just continued fighting until one or both stormed away in anger.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Magnus blinked up at Alec, who looked thoroughly unimpressed with Magnus’ pouting. “Please, can we come in?” he asked. “It’s freezing out here.”

Alec eventually relented like Magnus knew he would. Inside, Magnus dried off Church, and ate the donut Alec delivered with his coffee. He had practically the same exact conversation they’d had on Magnus’ first Christmas Eve. Jace arrived, Magnus pretend not to know who Church was and that Alec feeding him was new information. And finally, Raphael called.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Magnus said, answering the phone with a grin on his face.

“Magnus I— What did you just call me?” Raphael asked sharply.

“Grumpy puss, obviously,” Magnus said, grinning when he heard Alec’s snort a few feet away.

“ _Dios_. I do not know why I bother with you,” Raphael griped. Magnus could just imagine him, rubbing his head like just talking to Magnus gave him a migraine.

“It’s a combination of my irresistible charm and your undying love for me, I think.”

Ignoring Magnus entirely it seemed, Raphael spoke as if Magnus hadn’t said a thing. “I am calling to tell you I cannot make Christmas Eve movie night,” Raph said flatly. “Cat is also busy. And Ragnor has always hated you.”

Magnus scoffed, looking at Church incredulously. Church merely kept drinking the milk Alec had given him.

“Everyone knows I’m Ragnor’s favorite,” Magnus said. “You’ll make it to Christmas dinner, yeah?”

“Of course,” Raphael said dryly.

“Merry Christmas grumps,” Magnus said, hanging up.

Jace was refilling his cup, hip resting against the table. The Deja vu was almost overwhelming. Obviously, Magnus had already lived this scene before but being in the middle of it sent a confusing rush through his head.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a minute, Magnus pulled in a long, deep breath.

“Christmas plans fall through?” Jace asked.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Jace, smirking, “Eavesdrop much?” he replied.

Jace grinned, not even bothering with denying it. A minute passed, Jace idly petting Church, who kicked at his hand to no avail. Then Jace stood up straight, snapping his fingers.

This time, Magnus noticed the way his eyes lit with the idea, the smirk hiding at the corners of his mouth.

Jace beamed, opening his mouth. And Magnus was once again forced to be Alec’s date for the night. Perfect, he thought later, heading home to relax, finish wrapping gifts, and maybe even get in a good yoga session before the party.

Magnus had a good feeling about this. Like it just might work.

***

Magnus opened the front door with a flourish, giving Alec an extra few seconds after knocking, knowing he’d be straightening his clothes. Magnus bit back a smile when he finally opened the door, finding Alec standing completely straight, hands hanging at his sides, a bored expression on his face.

“Right on time, darling,” Magnus teased, smirking when Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop a light blush.

“Stop,” Alec said, narrowing his eyes.

“What?” Magnus asked innocently, holding his hands up.

“Grinning like that,” Alec said, glaring.

Magnus laughed, throwing his head back. Nothing was better than annoying Alec, he thought, stepping out of his loft and locking the door behind him.

When he turned around, Alec quickly took a step back as they were only inches between them. Magnus watched, swaying slightly on the balls of his feet as Alec flushed again, looking away and clearing his throat.

“You look…nice,” he said gruffly.

Magnus had put on the same tight dark pants and shimmery, low-cut emerald green shirt he’d worn on his first Christmas Eve, though he’d added more glitter to his hair, along with a green streak.

Magnus smirked, slipping his coat on and nodding, “Likewise.”

He looked Alec up and down slowly, he too was wearing the same thing of course. It boggled Magnus’ mind to try to think of the others — everyone else in the world possibly — reliving the same day as him but not even knowing it. It was too big, it made Magnus lightheaded to try to contemplate it. It was enough to deal with his own self.

It was, however interesting to see what small thing could change the rest of the day. Like how Magnus not going to the party but showing up and acting strange at the bakery somehow lead to Alec skipping the party. Yet, Magnus just not going lead to him baking late at night. What else did the other’s do while Magnus was off dealing with his problem?

“Ready?” Alec finally asked.

Magnus blinked, realizing he’d been staring at Alec for a good minute now, contemplating life. Alec’s brow furrowed but he said nothing more.

“Lead the way,” Magnus replied, feeling the corners of his mouth lift in a smile for no reason at all.

***

At the Institute, things went much like the first day. They stood around awkwardly, making small talk with the people who came up to Alec. Magnus had a little restraint but not much so he resumed his antics of shocking the snooty men and women with his announcement of being Alec’s “special friend”.

“Oh my god,” Alec muttered after the third or fourth time. “If you say “special friend” one more time I swear to god—”

“Alec,” someone called then, distracting him.

Magnus grinned, barely paying attention to the conversation until the man turned to Magnus. “And you are?” he asked, kind enough even while eyeing him and Alec.

Magnus held back his grin, becoming solemn as he held his hand out. “Magnus Bane, Alexander’s… _lover_ ,” he said, dragging the word out unnaturally and quite dirty if he did say so himself.

The look on the older man’s face was worth the swift elbow to the side he received from Alec. Snorting with laughter, Magnus allowed himself to be pulled off to a quiet corner, waving over his shoulder at the man who watched with a frown.

“Would you behave?” Alec asked, turning on him abruptly.

Magnus wasn’t expecting him to stop so suddenly and continued walking, bumping into Alec’s chest before he could stop himself. “Oops,” Magnus mumbled, bouncing back slightly. Alec’s hands came up, grabbing his arms and stopping him from falling.

“Sorry,” Magnus said, voice lower than intended. He didn’t step back right away, slowly bringing his eyes up to Alec’s.

Magnus could feel Alec’s breath stutter and he wasn’t sure how much breathing he was doing himself honestly. Alec’s eyes were wide almost…frantic. Magnus frowned, tilting his head slightly. They were close enough for their breath to mingle. Magnus didn’t know why Alec wasn’t pulling back, was just…staring down at him.

“Alec—“ Magnus started.

“Magnus!” a voice called and it was like coming up from underwater as the rest of the world rushed back in.

Alec let go of his arms and Magnus stepped back, turning to Isabelle, who swooped in for a hug. Jace was behind her, a smirk on his face as he looked between Magnus and Alec. Magnus glared at him over Isabelle’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” Clary said, pulling Magnus into a hug next.

“Merry Christmas, biscuit,” Magnus said only just realizing he had not seen one of his favorite people enough on his many Christmas Eve’s.

When Magnus pulled back from the girls, after admiring his work on their dresses once more — for Clary he’d made a stunning deep blue A-line that fit her beautifully with gold ascents — Magnus turned back to Alec to find him leaning close to Jace in a seemingly heated discussion.

Alec noticed his gaze and looked over suddenly. “Let’s get food,” he said abruptly.

***

Magnus, the girls, and Simon had been dancing for a while when Magnus looked over, twirling around the dance floor, and found Alec standing with his parents once more. Magnus grabbed Izzy’s arm as she passed, spinning her over towards Alec and the Lightwood parents. Isabelle threw her head back, giggling as they spun all the way up to her parents.

Letting go of Isabelle, Magnus stepped up next to Alec who went stiff when Magnus slipped his arm around Alec’s waist with a laugh.

Magnus smiled at Robert and Maryse who were eyeing him, matching frowns on their faces.

Magnus had interrupted nothing but stilted conversation, so he took it upon himself to speak. “You must be Alexander’s parents,” he said. “I’m Magnus Bane, his boyfriend.”

If possible, Alec went even stiffer at the word and the way his parents faces both went carefully blank, but Magnus didn’t back down.

Robert cleared his throat, adjusting his boring gray suit. “How…nice,” he said. “I didn’t know Alec was dating anyone.”

“It’s new,” Magnus was quick to say. “And, if you don’t mind,” he said, quickly taking in the pinched expression on Maryse’s face and knowing nothing good would come of that, he dropped his arm from around Alec, grabbing his hand instead. “I was just coming to steal him away for a dance. Talk later?”

Magnus quickly swept away again, Alec’s hand gripped tightly in his. Once he got to the middle of the empty dance floor, he turned back to Alec to find him staring at Magnus, dumbstruck.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus said, grinning. “But we should dance now, people are looking.”

Alec shook his head slowly, glancing around. Magnus didn’t have to look to feel the gazes all around them. Smiling softly, he stepped closer to Alec.

“What are you doing?” Alec blurted, returning his gaze to Magnus and standing stock still.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Trying to dance with you, dummy,” he said, stepping closer again and looping his arms around Alec’s neck. “Your hands go on my waist,” he murmured.

Alec rolled his eyes, there was less than a inch of two of space between their faces, Magnus pulled back slightly. Alec’s eyes shined under the bright lights of the room, a brilliant hazel. Alec glanced away. “I know how to dance,” he mumbled.

Magnus smirked. The orchestra Christmas music picked up then, louder than before. “Then dance,” he whispered, leaning close to Alec’s ear.

***

The world slowed down as they moved slowly to the music. Alec hadn’t lied, he did know how to dance and Magnus was perfectly fine letting him lead.

They spun around the dance floor and the world narrowed, Magnus forgot where they were, forgot who watched them. He even forgot he was stuck living this day again and again and that he and Alec didn’t get along…ever.

Alec held one of Magnus’ hands in his, his other hand resting on Magnus’ hip. Their eyes met and locked and even if he wanted too, Magnus didn’t think he’d be able to look away.

He had to force himself to remember how to breathe, and then shut his thoughts off when they started spinning with thoughts like “what the hell is happening”. Alec’s hands were sure, gripping Magnus as they moved around the dance floor, his eyes steady on Magnus’.

When the song tapered off, they came to a slow stop and for some reason Magnus was breathing heavily, heart racing. They stood still for a moment and Magnus realized there was barely any space between them.

He swallowed. Blinked. Looked up at Alec who was _so close_ —

Alec pulled away suddenly, letting go of Magnus, face closing off, shutting down.

Magnus was frozen, shocked, as Alec stalked away without a word.

“Alec?” he said but his voice was barely as whisper. Suddenly aware of being watched, Magnus quickly followed Alec through the room and down a side hall, clearing his throat as he went.

Alec stopped suddenly, rubbing his face and leaning against the nearest wall.

Magnus slowed down, approaching him cautiously, thoroughly confused by whatever had just happened.

“What the hell was that?” Alec asked abruptly, making Magnus jump at the force of his voice. If not for the endless chatter and sound of the orchestra back in the main room, Magnus was sure everyone in there would be able to hear him.

Alec whirled around, pinning Magnus with his narrowed gaze. Was he…mad? Magnus shook his head, why would Alec be mad?

Magnus frowned. “What was what?” he asked. “We were just dancing.”

Alec glared, folding his arms. “Not that, what…was all of that? Did you—”

Magnus shook his head, thoroughly confused by what was happening. He cut into Alec’s rambling. “What the hell is the problem?” he practically shouted, throwing his hands up. “What did I _do_?”

“You—you,” Alec stuttered.

Magnus had no idea how this had happened. He’d done everything right. Or so he’d thought. He hadn’t said much to Alec’s parents. He’d help him escape from them. What was the problem? Anger pooled in his stomach as he glared at Alec. “What? What did I do?” he repeated.

Alec let out a low growl, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. “I—you—”

The anger left Magnus all at once, watching Alec struggle for words, pacing back and forth in the hall.

“You know what,” Magnus said, letting his shoulders fall. “I don’t want to know.”

Alec froze, turning to him and letting his arms fall to his sides.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply, not meeting Alec’s eyes, not even trying. “It was my fault,” he said, voice softer than he intended. “For thinking we could actually have a nice time without blowing up at each other.”

His words filled the air between them, suffocating in the narrow hall.

Alec’s eyes grew wide, something like panic or horror briefly flashing across his face. “Magnus,” he said.

Magnus waved his words away. “I’m going to go,” he said flatly, turning as he spoke.

“Wait,” Alec said, following after him. “I—”

“It’s fine,” Magnus said, continuing to coat check.

Alec followed him the whole way but didn’t say anything.

Magnus finally turned around as he slipped his coat on, feeling disappointment fill him slowly for reasons he didn’t fully understand. Maybe the day was just doomed from the very beginning…

Magnus looked up slowly, ignoring the war raging on Alec’s face. “Goodbye, Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec said again, snapping out of it, voice a little louder this time.

Magnus glanced back over his shoulder, offering a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

Magnus grabbed his pillow and hit himself with it a few times, which only aggravated his headache. He let out a long, pitying sigh before climbing from bed. He had a cat to rescue and a party to be invited to after all.

In the shower, Magnus allowed himself a moment to contemplate the day before. He tried to figure out where he went wrong, everything had been going so _good_ …

He didn’t let his thoughts linger. He just needed to get through the day without arguing with Alec. Have a perfectly perfect and good Christmas Eve. That’s all.

So Magnus did it again. And again. And again. Every day he did things different, better. He was nicer; he stopped torturing the poor men and women at the Institute; he did everything possible to avoid arguing with Alec — it worked, once — but _nothing changed_. He still woke again and again, on Christmas Eve.

Eventually, he lost count of the days. It couldn’t have been that many but it felt as if he’d been living this day forever and that it would never end.

After repeating exactly the first day, complete with stupid Alec fight and all, Magnus flopped down on his couch with the most expensive bottle of scotch he’d found at the corner store. He didn’t even bother with a glass. He was going to wake up with the same hangover one way or another, he may as well enjoy it.

***

At this point, Magnus was doing it just because it was easier. But standing next to Alec as his mother droned on and on about what Alec’s life was supposed to be, how, once he was done with his and Jace’s little “pet project” and Alec got his head out of the clouds, he could take over the company — “You have that business degree you’re practically wasting at that bakery” — Magnus just…couldn’t take it anymore.

“You’re a horrible person,” Magnus said, breaking into Maryse’s tangent.

The world paused.

Magnus blinked. Did he really just say that? He glanced around, Maryse had a pinched expression on her face; Robert was looking anywhere but at them; Isabelle was hiding a grin and Alec looked shocked. Yup. He just said that.

Magnus shrugged, may as well continue now. “You’re a homophobic, ignorant fool,” Magnus informed her, swirling the champagne around in his glass. “You clearly care nothing of what your children actually want, you just want them to follow you blindly. Sorry, sweetheart, that’s not how it works,” Magnus continued.

He threw back the rest of his champagne before finishing. “And, by the way, Alec and Jace’s bakery is lovely, successful, and full of delicious goodness.” Magnus glared at both Alec’s parents, shaking his head sadly. “And your children, all of them, are some of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Clearly, that’s in spite of being raised by you.”

Magnus smiled, nodded, and turned to leave. “Oh,” he said, turning back for a second. “It was a lovely party, thanks for having me.”

***

The next Christmas Eve morning, Magnus stayed in bed. He slept until his hangover was gone and then he continued to lay there.

Magnus never would’ve guessed how exhausting it was, to live the same day again and again. Nothing he did changed anything, nothing mattered. He only crawled from bed when Chairman got impatient for food and he himself realized he was starving.

After feeding Chairman and showering, Magnus felt better. In the bathroom, he gave himself a little pep talk.

“ _You_ , are Magnus Bane. Fashion designer extraordinaire. _You_ are fabulous and amazing. And have you seen yourself?” he said after finishing his makeup. “So, you’re stuck in the same day, that’s fine. You’ll make this day wish it never met you…or something like that.”

Magnus nodded firmly. “You will have fun. You will get through this.”

***

“Magnus?”

Magnus sighed, standing up straight with Church in his arms. He turned around slowly, finding Alec behind him, taking out the trash. Magnus thought he’d timed it perfectly to avoid this.

“Alec,” he said, pulling Church close to warm the cat up.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, looking amusedly at Magnus — who, for once, had thought to bring a blanket for Church.

“Saving a cat,” Magnus said bluntly, starting to turn away. “Now, if you’ll excuse us,” he said.

Alec stepped in front of Magnus, making Magnus stop before he’d barely taken a step. Alec tilted is head to the side, eyeing Magnus. “Don’t you want to come in?” he asked.

Magnus sighed. “Why?”

Alec shrugged. “Because it’s cold. And you’re in the alley outside my bakery, I assume you came for substance because you forgot to buy groceries again,” he said, smirking.

Magnus sighed. Curse Alec, he really was hungry…

“Fiiiine,” Magnus sighed, following Alec inside.

***

“Here.” Alec slid a cup of—

“That’s not coffee,” Magnus said, glaring at the offending beverage.

“Nope,” Alec said, sliding a cherry Danish across the counter. “It’s hot chocolate,” he explained. “You look wired as is.”

“You look wired,” Magnus muttered under his breath.

Alec snorted, shaking his head before disappearing into the back again.

Magnus ate slowly, listening to the low Christmas music in the background and Alec’s mixer in the back. It was strange, having all these memories of Alec and everyone else, memories they didn’t have their selves. What would even happen when this was over…would he remember the past days? Would he forget it all? What if it never ended?

“Uh-oh,” Jace said, snapping Magnus out of his own thoughts. “That’s a serious look.”

Magnus turned to glare at the blonde, not having noticed him arrive.

Jace grinned, slipping his apron on. “How’s it coming, Alec?” he shouted into the back, nodding as Alec listed off everything left to do before open.

Magnus finished his Danish and helped himself to a muffin, taking the top off before eating the bottom first.

“How’s your Christmas so far?”

Magnus looked up from his muffin at Jace’s question. Jace held a platter of pastries he was carefully arranging in the display case now.

Magnus shrugged. “I found a stray cat and got dumped by my best friends,” he said. What he really wanted to do was rant about how Christmas Eve was literally lasting forever and how tired he was of it and how he didn’t know how to stop it or what the hell even counted as a perfect Christmas anymore but he held himself back. Just barely.

Jace frowned. “Sorry to hear that,” he said.

To be honest, Magnus had thought Jace would be the one he’d hate with his…arrogance and golden boy looks but, Magnus had to admit, Jace was normally fairly decent.

Magnus shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate and sighing sadly. He really needed coffee. “Can I get some coffee?” he asked.

“Sure—“

“Do not give him coffee!” Alec shouted, making Magnus pout.

Jace chuckled, shaking his head. He finished with the pastries and went back to the kitchen, returning with a platter of gingerbread people. He slipped Magnus one before putting them in the display.

Magnus humanly broke the head off his gingerbread person before eating it.

“Hey,” Jace said suddenly. “If you don’t have any plans, you should come to our parent’s Christmas party tonight. It’s boring but amusing,” he said. “Plus, Alec doesn’t have a date.”

Magnus smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Sounds fun,” he said. There was no point ignoring destiny.

***

The party went smoother than most. Magnus had fun with the snooty people, let Alec trick him into thinking there was no food and then mock-yelled at him. He was pleasant with Alec’s parents but did nothing outrageous. Honestly, it was boring.

That was how Magnus found himself out on the back balcony, leaning against the railing and staring up at the cloudy sky, searching for stars.

He didn’t turn when he heard Alec step out behind him, breathing in the cool night air.

Alec came to lean against the railing next to him. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi.” Magnus smiled, staring up still. “Do you think it will ever snow?” he asked.

Alec looked up next to him, shrugging. “Eventually.”

“When?” Magnus turned to face Alec fully, searching his face for answers.

Alec shrugged. “When it’s ready to fall,” he said, smiling crookedly.

Magnus rolled his eyes, shoving Alec lightly.

“Let’s get out of here,” Magnus said, filled with a sudden desire to be anywhere else. He was tired of this day. He wouldn’t live it the same forever.

Alec didn’t hesitate, standing up and nodding. “Where to?”

***

Magnus wrinkled his nose, holding back a laugh. “You are despicable, Alexander,” he said, glaring.

Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus made a gagging gesture.

“Oh my god,” Alec groaned. “It’s pecan pie, who doesn’t like pecan pie?”

Magnus shook his head sadly. “We came for _pancakes_ and instead you order nasty pie. I’m sorry but there’s clearly something wrong in your head.”

Alec snorted. “Oh,” he said, smirking and briefly distracting Magnus with the way his eyes shined when he did that. “And what about you?”

Magnus gasped, but it was ruined a little by the fact that he was still grinning at Alec. “What about me?” he demanded.

Alec gave him this look, like _‘you know’_ , before pointing to Magnus’ plate. “You ordered two pumpkin spice pancakes, and two gingerbread, stacked them together and drowned them in strawberry syrup. That’s not only disgusting but like death on a plate.”

Magnus grinned, eating a bite complete with totally unnecessary moans of pleasure. He licked his lips, noticing Alec’s sharp gaze locked on them. “Delicious,” he muttered.

Alec pulled his gaze away, shaking his head. “You’re impossible,” he said.

Magnus grinned victoriously as Alec gave up, patting him condescendingly on the hand.

All in all, this wasn’t shaping up to be the worst of Magnus’ Christmas Eve’s. Far from it actually. Maybe they wouldn’t all be so terrible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading biscuits, you're the best, the reaction to this has been amazing and I love you all! New chapter tomorrow!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and make Malec fluffier! Hit me up on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) especially if you're waiting for updates, that's where I talk about things!  
> <3<3<3


	6. On The Sixth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus begins to realize Alec might not actually hate him.

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: A leather jacket

 

Magnus woke up, slipped from bed and decided it was time for a change.

He went out in pajamas — this was New York, no one cared anyway — first thing, stopping at Starbucks before slipping behind the bakery to rescue Church. He wasn’t going to go into the bakery this time but something made him stop on his way past. He stood there for a good five minutes, debating with himself whether to go in or not. The days were running together (ha) and creating this mass of confusion in his head. Which choice lead to which ending again?

Alec was the most confusing part of all, if Magnus was being honest. Before this repeating day business, he could count on one hand the amount of pleasant conversations they’d had. Any and all time spent anywhere remotely near each other was never alone, and usually resulted in screaming matches and now…

Magnus shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Alec hated him, always had. It was just…Alec hadn’t been acting like he _hated_ Magnus. At least not all the time.

Church grumbled in Magnus’ arms. “You’re right,” Magnus muttered. “I’m being ridiculous.”

Magnus knocked on the front door, staring off down the street as he waited for Alec to answer. It still looked like it was going to snow but Magnus knew the sky was just deceiving him.

“It’s like five in the morning, what are you doing here?” Alec asked, opening the bakery door.

Magnus startled, turning to face him and losing his train of thought as Alec reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

“It’s freezing outside,” Alec said, shutting the door and shaking his head. “Are you crazy? You’re in your pajamas, and are those slippers? It’s like thirty degrees outside.”

Magnus glanced down, he was in silky purple pajamas and yes, slippers. Magnus had forgotten about that when knocking. He had put a jacket on at least but now that he was inside, with the warm air surrounding him, he realized just how cold he’d been, shivering from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

“Yes,” Magnus answered, lifting one foot and showing off the fuzzy, hot pink slippers. “You like?”

Alec shook his head, rushing to the counter. “Do you have a death wish? What are you even doing up so early?”

Magnus shrugged, shivering as he set Church down in the corner, with the blanket he’d brought for him. “Couldn’t sleep,” he said as Church began exploring.

Alec snorted, pouring a cup of coffee and adding cream and two sugars before sliding it across the counter to Magnus. Magnus took the few steps to the counter and stared down at the mug of coffee. When did Alec figure out exactly what he took in his coffee?

Swallowing dryly, Magnus wrapped his hands around the mug, sitting at one of the few stools at the counter. “Thanks,” he muttered.

Alec nodded. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the cat. No animals allowed,” he said sternly.

“Oh, but you let me in all the time darling,” Magnus said, batting his eyes before sipping his coffee — it was perfect.

Alec snorted. “I have no idea why,” he replied.

Magnus smiled when Alec passed him a banana muffin. Eating slowly and sipping his coffee to warm up, Magnus idly watched Alec move around the room, taking chairs down from tables and stopping Church from going behind the counter. He wore a plain black shirt, making it easy for Magnus to see his muscles moving with every action.

Alec didn’t seem to mind in the least that Magnus was there, not ignoring him so much as just…comfortably moving on with his morning like it was completely normal for Magnus to be there on Christmas Eve morning — which it was but Alec didn’t know that.

A timer went off in the back and Alec disappeared to attend to something.

Magnus finished his coffee and muffin, grinning when he heard Alec humming along to the radio. Slipping off the stool, Magnus turned to find Church fast asleep in the corner.

Magnus moved around the counter, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen which was nearly twice the size of the store front, with multiple ovens, a giant sink, and plenty of counter space.

Alec had his back to Magnus, scooping dough onto a baking sheet. Magnus watched him work like a well-oiled machine, slipping a new pan of cookies into one oven before moving to pull muffins from another.

Turning to head to the fridge, Alec caught sight of Magnus, and rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here anyway?”

What _was_ he doing here? Magnus wondered. Why did he keep finding himself here, with Alec? He honestly had no idea.

He shrugged. “Nowhere better to go?”

Alec shook his head, pulling dough out of the freezer and moving to one of the counters where he quickly and deftly rolled it out before grabbing gingerbread cookie cutters. Magnus watched Alec’s long fingers as he worked, quickly cutting out cookies before rerolling the dough.

Forcing his gaze up, Magnus watched Alec’s face as he worked; he licked his lips a lot Magnus noticed.

“Stop staring at me,” Alec said.

Magnus did not get flushed or embarrassed, so he just cleared his throat. “I’m not staring at you but that poor dough you’re beating,” Magnus said as Alec hit the dough with the rolling pin.

Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t give any other sort of reply.

Magnus stared at the ground, the invisible line he’d never been allowed to cross before. Despite having been coming behind the counter for years, Alec had always drawn the line at the kitchen — they even let Simon back there! Shrugging, Magnus carefully lifted one foot, edging into the room before following it with the other foot. He stopped, looking around curiously. He was officially in the kitchen.

“Will you just come in?” Alec snapped.

Magnus looked up to find Alec giving him an exaggerated annoyed look. Magnus took another slow step forward. “I was worried you might kick me out in the cold,” he said.

Alec bit his lip, shaking his head. “You can come in, jeez,” he finally muttered, finishing filling another cookie sheet with gingerbread and moving them to the oven.

“That’s not what you’ve said every day for years now,” Magnus said, moving idly around the kitchen. He was almost surprised to find it was just…a really big kitchen. It’d been kept from him for so long he was sure there must be something magical about it. He was wrong.

“Yeah well,” Alec said turning around with a crooked smile. “That’s just because it’s fun to torture you.”

“I can assure you, there are much more pleasurable ways of torturing me,” Magnus shot back without thought.

He turned around at a choking sound to find Alec’s face reddening. Magnus grinned as Alec stared at him, opening and closing his mouth. “Cat got your tongue?” Magnus asked.

Finally, Alec took in a deep breath, shaking his head to clear it. “You’re shameless,” he muttered, turning away again.

Magnus shrugged because well, _obviously_.

Alec moved to the far left counter with a cooled batch of sugar cookies, laying them out on the parchment paper on the counter. “If you’re going to be in the kitchen, you have to help,” he said, stepping back and gesturing Magnus forward.

“Oooh, decorating?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded stiffly. “My favorite.”

Magnus washed his hands before moving to the counter next to Alec, who started to explain things before Magnus hip checked him, pushing him out of the way. “Trust me darling, I know what I’m doing,” Magnus said, eyeing Alec up and down slowly and causing another blush.

Alec shook his head and walked away while Magnus laughed, turning to the task before him.

***

“I am way better at decorating than you,” Magnus shouted, waving a snowflake cookie in Alec’s face as proof.

“I’m a _baker_ , Magnus,” Alec retorted, glaring. “I do this for a living. I’m better.”

Magnus huffed, putting the cookie down and folding his arms over his chest. “I thought Jace did most the decorating,” he shot back, taking a half step forward. They stood in the middle of the kitchen, glaring at each other. But there was an air of teasing, playfulness, underneath the fighting, making Magnus bite his tongue on a smile.

Alec waved a hand, dismissing Magnus’ words. “That doesn’t mean I don’t do some. That’s business, Magnus. I’m more efficient at the actual baking, Jace is more efficient at decorating. We can both do both jobs though.”

Magnus snorted. “Oh, so that’s why the cookies and cupcakes don’t look as good some days? Because you switch jobs?”

Alec’s mouth fell open and he clenched his hands into fists, taking a step closer. “Our decorations are always on point, first of all,” Alec said, looming over Magnus. “Secondly, even Isabelle can decorate better than you. Hell, Simon can.”

Magnus gasped, clutching his heart. “Too far,” he muttered, not noticing when he took another step forward. “We all know Shawn can’t decorate.”

Alec shrugged, looking down his nose at Magnus before tilting his head down just the littlest bit as Magnus stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. When Magnus batted his eyelashes, Alec rolled his eyes, shifting on his feet until they were even closer.

Magnus’ breath got caught in his throat as he realized just how close they were standing. He could feel Alec’s body heat, his breath in the air between them. Magnus stopped batting his lashes to actually look at Alec; he was far too beautiful.

Swallowing, Magnus licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry.

The amused glint to Alec’s eyes faded as he too seemed to realize how close they now stood.

What were they doing? Magnus wondered as Alec’s eyes roamed Magnus’ face, like he was looking for something…what? Magnus’ heart skipped when — did Alec just look at his lips?

Magnus licked his lips without thinking, his own gaze dropping to Alec’s.

The jingle bell over the front door clanged, breaking whatever spell held them there but neither moved right away.

“Hey, Alec? You here?” Jace called from the front room. “Is that a cat?”

Breath rushing back in, Magnus took a step back, still staring. Alec swallowed, Magnus’ eyes were drawn back to his lips as he licked them.

“Alec?” Jace called again, followed two seconds later by him stepping into the kitchen.

Magnus took another step back, dragging his eyes away from Alec, his heart pounding.

“Oh hey, Magnus,” Jace said, seemingly oblivious as he moved to a backroom, slipping off his hat and jacket. “What’s up?”

Magnus cleared his throat, he could feel Alec watching him still, head tilted to the side like he was considering something.

“I found a cat,” Magnus said, the only words that came to him.

“Church?” Jace asked, moving back to the kitchen as one of the timers went off, snapping Alec out of his haze. “Alec feeds him. Are you taking him in then?”

Magnus watched Alec take the cookies from the oven, his eyes automatically drawn to Alec. It was like Magnus was slowly learning more about Alec and slowly realizing…something. His heart beat faster. Was he imagining things?

“Magnus?” Jace asked.

Magnus shook his head, turning back to Jace as Alec glanced over at him. Magnus felt Alec’s gaze searing into him. “Hmm?” he asked. “Oh, yes. Church. I’m taking him home to Chairman Meow.”

“Awesome,” Jace said. “Though you do know he’s kind of evil, right?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said, distracted.

Jace finally seemed to catch on to the fact that he’d interrupted…something, looking between Magnus and Alec slowly. “Riiiight,” Jace said, moving about the kitchen. “Well I’m just…gonna take the trash out real fast.”

Magnus and Alec were both silent as Jace grabbed the half empty trash bag, glancing back and forth between the two of them as he went. “Be right back,” Jace finally muttered.

The kitchen was suddenly too small and stifling. Magnus glanced over at Alec but Alec wouldn’t look at him.

Shuffling awkwardly, Magnus finally shook out his arms and stood up straighter. Whatever…moment, they may or may not have had, was over and now he just wanted to leave.

Clearing his throat, Magnus started back towards the front of the bakery. “I should…go,” he said, voice tighter than intended. “Let you finish preparing for the day.”

Moving to his coat, Magnus shrugged it on.

“Right,” Alec said, following him out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

Wrapping his scarf around his neck, Magnus slowly turned back to Alec. He was going to say…something, but forgot it the moment his eyes met Alec’s. Part of him ached to go back to the moment before Jace arrived, to find out what would’ve happened if he hadn’t shown up then. But…it was probably nothing. Magnus was just…reading into things.

“Leaving already?” Jace asked, slipping back in.

Magnus forced himself to look away from Alec, moving to where Church slept in the corner.

Magnus shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’s not your less than charming personality,” he teased, “But there are fun things to be done and only so many people to do them,” Magnus said, grinning as he scooped up Church. “Not to mention cats to be fed.”

Magnus was almost out the door when Jace called out, “Wait!” Magnus paused, waiting. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

Magnus’ mind short circuited. He couldn’t think. He knew exactly where this was going of course but… But, part of him wanted to lie, say of course he had plans, it was Christmas Eve after all.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus shook his head. “Not really, no,” he said.

“Great!” Jace said. “You can be Alec’s date to our parents Christmas party.”

Isabelle arrived then, right on schedule, a smile spreading across her face. “That’s perfect!” she said, hugging Magnus close.

Magnus escaped quickly after that, heart racing in his chest as he refused to look back at Alec even though he felt Alec’s gaze burning into him.

***

After taking Church home and feeding him and Chairman, Magnus showered and dressed before leaving once more.

Knocking on the door to a small art studio, Magnus adjusted the reindeer antlers he wore atop his head. After reliving this day so many times, he was starting to miss some of his favorite people, so that day he decided to spend time with one of them.

“Magnus!” Clary shouted when she opened the door, quickly pulling him inside the warm studio and into a hug. “What are you doing here?” the redhead asked, pulling back to close the door.

Magnus shrugged, opening his coat and unwinding his scarf. “I was bored, had nowhere else to go. And then I remembered a certain tradition my favorite biscuit's family has that is happening today.”

Clary grinned, grabbing Magnus’ arm and leading him to the stairs that lead up to her family’s apartment. “I’m glad you came, we could use more competition,” she said.

Upstairs, Jocelyn, Luke, and Simon were already deep into the day’s work.

“Sherwin,” Magnus called out, slipping out of his coat. “I thought you were Jewish?” he teased.

Simon looked up quickly, squirting icing all over the place as he jumped a bit. “Shit,” he cursed, licking white icing off the side of his hand. “I am, but I still like gingerbread and it’s a Simon Lewis tradition to join the Fray decorating contest, I haven’t won yet but I think it just might be my year.”

Luke scoffed, looking up from where he was stationed in the kitchen, hidden by a fort made of cardboard, seemingly to hide his gingerbread masterpiece. “You can hope, Si, but we’re dealing with artists here,” he said, glaring at Jocelyn’s masterpiece as Jocelyn moved to greet Magnus.

“Magnus,” she said, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s been too long. I’m so glad you came.”

Magnus smiled, breathing in the warm scent of gingerbread. He looked over the apartment slowly, it was decorated from top to bottom.

“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion,” Magnus said.

“Nonsense,” Jocelyn replied, taking his arm and leading him to the kitchen. “You are always welcome, Magnus.”

“We made too much gingerbread anyway,” Clary said, following them.

Every year Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke competed to make the best gingerbread house. Last year they’d invited everyone over, even Raphael had come. But it’d ended in disaster. All three Lightwoods were far too competitive and, as Luke had said, it was nearly impossible to beat the Fray women, they were artists after all.

Magnus had been joining for three or four years now, having first met Clary and the other’s through Jocelyn and her paintings. Normally they did it a week before Christmas but it’d been pushed off this year and Magnus had completely forgotten about it, assuming he wouldn’t make it what with his normal Christmas Eve plans.

Magnus peeked over Simon’s shoulder, chuckling at the basic house he’d built though his decorating skills had improved. Magnus then glanced over Luke’s shoulder to find a police station.

“Nice,” Magnus chuckled before moving to the free spot on the other side of Clary and debating his options. The real competition was between mother and daughter, to see who could out decorate whom. Magnus usually came in third. Though, he suddenly remembered, Alec had beat him the year before. Of course, that was more because he’d been aggravating and distracting Magnus all night.

Clary had built a giant fairytale castle and was in the middle of decorating it with icing. She’d even made little guards out of gingerbread people.

Magnus whistled low and long. “I don’t know how you two do it,” he said, shaking his head.

Clary grinned, looking up to meet her mom’s eyes. “We’ve been doing this forever,” she said. “We’re experts by now.”

“Well, one of us is,” Jocelyn teased, prompting Clary to throw gum drops at her across the kitchen. Jocelyn’s design was hidden like Luke’s and she pushed Magnus away when he tried to peer over it. “No peeking!”

“This really isn’t fair,” Simon said. “With Magnus here, Luke and I don’t even stand a chance of third place!”

“Hey!” Luke shouted, aiming red icing at Simon’s face.

“He’s an artist too!” Simon pointed out, pouting.

Clary laughed. “Maybe next year you and Luke should partner up, Si,” she suggested.

“Then you can share the shame of your defeat,” Magnus added helpfully, carefully selecting his gingerbread pieces.

“Ha. Ha.” Simon replied flatly. “Stupid artists and their stupid gingerbread houses,” Simon grumbled to himself. “That’s not even a house, it’s a castle!” he said, pointing accusingly at Clary who stuck her tongue out at him.

Magnus settled in, picking a simple design and letting his mind wander. He sometimes forgot how nice it was spending time with Clary and her family, even Simon. It was impossible not to feel like part of the family there.

Time passed quickly, filled with laughter and flying candy as they constructed their houses. Magnus knew it would come down to him to pick the winner, as Luke and Simon were both biased. Simon would vote Clary, and Luke would vote Jocelyn. Magnus had no idea how they ever chose a winner without him, one time Clary had said it could take them weeks to stop arguing over who won.

“So,” Clary said a half hour or so into construction.

Magnus sighed, he knew where this was going. “Get on with it,” he said.

Clary looked over at him, a concerned look on her face. “What’s going on with you?” she asked.

Magnus shrugged. “What do you mean?” he asked evasively.

Clary studied him silently for a moment, before sighing. “Come on, Magnus, you’ve been strange for weeks now. And today…you’re grinning. A lot.”

Magnus frowned, strange for weeks? And had he been grinning? “Grinning?” he repeated. “Really?”

Clary looked at him like he was crazy. “Yeah,” she said. “Like a lot. It’s weird. What happened?”

“What’d you mean by strange for weeks?” Magnus asked, avoiding the question.

Clary shrugged, picking up some sprinkles for her castle. “I don’t know,” she said, hesitating.

Magnus set down his icing, turning to her. “Tell me, Clarissa,” he demanded.

Clary rolled her eyes before finally relenting. “I don’t know, Magnus, you’ve just…seemed kind of…sad, recently. For months. Not your normal self.”

Magnus’ heart stopped, sad? Really? He tried to think back to before Christmas Eve (the first) the last few months…everything had been normal, hadn’t it? Sure, maybe he’d been a little down this year, since Camille back in January but…but he was fine.

“And today?” Magnus asked.

Clary shrugged. “Today you were grinning, and your eyes have this weird light I swear I’ve never seen before,” she said, smiling up at him.

“Oh, I see,” Magnus said, turning back to his gingerbread.

“What happened today?” Clary asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Nothing really,” he said but his mind was miles away, at a bakery with a snarly, dark haired man.

Clary observed him for a moment before letting it go with a shrug. “Well, nothing should happen more often.”

***

“Okay, okay,” Luke said, setting down a bottle of icing. “Time is up, let’s unveil.”

Magnus surveyed his small building, nodding to himself. Perfect.

They crowded around Luke as he removed his cardboard walls. Standing to the side, Luke held his arm out in a grand gesture. “Ta da!”

Magnus snorted. Clary wrinkled her nose, while Simon’s mouth fell open.

“Oh,” Jocelyn said, stepping closer and resting a hand on Luke’s arm. “Is that blood?” she asked, pointing to a decapitated red icing covered gingerbread person with two gingerbread cops standing over him.

Luke nodded, grin widening. “Like it? It looks like a perfect little replica,” he said proudly.

Magnus inclined his head. There was no arguing there. A perfect little police station and it was great, minus the gruesome crime scene.

“Did you have to kill a gingerbread man?” Jocelyn asked.

Luke looked from her to Clary, to Simon, and finally to Magnus before frowning. “That’s the best part,” he said, sounding defeated.

Jocelyn patted his arm. “It’s lovely, dear.”

Luke sighed. “Let’s move on.”

Simon’s was a basic gingerbread house decorated in Hanukah colors. “Nice, Si,” Clary said, looking close and nodding approvingly. “Your decorating skills have really improved.”

Simon stood up straighter, “Right?” he said, grinning proudly.

Magnus hid a grin behind his hand, moving to unveil his own creation.

“Is that Lightwood Brother’s Bakery?” Clary asked, frowning.

“That’s perfect!” Simon said. “Is that Alec? Of course it is, he’s scowling.”

Magnus smirked, nodding. He’d done the small bakery complete with the sign above the door and a little Alec and Jace out front.

“Yeah, that’s great,” Luke said. “But where’s the blood? The character?”

Magnus smirked. “I think you used all the red icing,” he teased.

In the end, it was a tie between Clary’s fairytale castle and Jocelyn’s replica of their own three-story building, including the stained glass window.

“Come on Magnus!” Clary demanded. “You have to pick a winner,” she insisted.

Magnus shrugged, gathering dishes. “I’m sorry, Biscuit, I can’t choose this time.”

Clary glared but eventually gave in when Jocelyn pulled her into a hug.

***

“What else are you doing today?” Clary asked as they cleaned up the kitchen while Jocelyn and Luke danced around the living room and Simon headed home.

“Hmm?” Magnus asked, drying the dishes as Clary handed them to him. “Oh. I’m supposed to go to the institute party,” he said, distractedly. His mind was filled with endless running thoughts. Mostly centered around what Clary had said, about him grinning. And how he’d spent that morning…

“Really?” Clary asked, pausing in rinsing a bowl to stare at Magnus.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, sighing and trying to avoid Clary’s gaze at the same time. “Jace and Isabelle decided I’d be Alec’s 'date' tonight,” he explained, making sure to add the air quotes.

“Really?” Clary frowned. She finished rinsing a bowl and turned back to Magnus with this strange look on her face. “And Alec’s okay with that?”

Magnus grinned in victory. “See?” he demanded of the universe. “Alec does hate me, I’m not the only one who knows!”

“Hate you?” Clary frowned.

“Yes,” Magnus said, nodding. “Alec hates me, he always has.”

Clary’s brows furrowed as she shook her head slowly. “Are you…sure?” she asked.

Magnus threw his hands up. “Yes, I’m sure,” he said. “All he does is fight with me, he’s always condescending, and downright mean sometimes! Of course he hates me. Why does everyone keep trying to deny this?”

Clary shrugged, turning back to the dishes.

Sighing, Magnus dried off the next bowl, mind spinning. Alec did hate him…didn’t he?

“If Alec doesn’t hate me,” Magnus said slowly. “Then…what? He thinks we're friends?” Magnus shook his head, throughly confused.

Clary looked over slowly. “You really don’t know?” she asked.

Swallowing dryly, Magnus shook his head.

“Just…think about it,” Clary said, turning off the water. “You’ll figure it out easily enough. Everyone else has.”

She moved toward the living room before pausing, resting a hand on Magnus’ arm. “I’m pretty sure you already know,” she added, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

Did he? Magnus was pretty sure he didn’t know anything anymore. One thing he’d always been sure of though was that Alec hated him… He couldn’t be wrong, could he?

***

Magnus couldn’t stand it. Pacing back and forth in the loft, waiting for Alec to show up to pick him up. He finally gave in with a groan, grabbing the phone and dialing Clary.

“Magnus,” Clary said, answering on the third ring. “What—”

“You tell me what you meant about Alec right now, Clarissa or I swear to god—”

“Stop calling me that,” Clary interrupted, laughing.

Magnus let out a low, deep breath, pausing his pacing and closing his eyes. “Please, Clary,” he said, voice lower and more revealing than he meant it to be.

“You really don’t know?” Clary asked, her own voice softer suddenly.

Magnus took in a shaky breath. “I just…need you to tell me what you think you know, okay? Please?” Magnus was shaking he realized suddenly. This day is going to be the death of me, he thought.

“Magnus,” Clary said gently. “Alec likes you, like…really likes you. He always has.”

Magnus’ heart stopped. The world stopped. He couldn’t breathe.

“Thanks, biscuit,” he said before hanging up.

Magnus turned around slowly, only to find Church and the Chairman staring up at him. “Did you know?” he asked them. Neither replied. “Me neither.”

Magnus flopped down on the nearest couch, grabbing a pillow and hitting himself with it. Alec…liked him…? There was no way. Alec hated him. It…there — it just couldn’t be.

Magnus was just getting confused. Too many days. Too many strange moments with Alec. It was nothing. He just… Magnus shook his head.

He jumped when a knock came at the door a few minutes later. His heart pounding hard and painful when he realize who it must be.

The last thing Magnus wanted to do was open the door, frozen in place even after standing and moving to the door.

Stop being a coward, Magnus told himself firmly. It’s just Alec.

He opened the door before he could chicken out, pausing when he found Alec in different clothes than usual. His slacks had been replaced with black skinny jeans, his blue shirt with a black one; his leather jacket still resting over it all. Magnus frowned, what had changed that caused Alec to wear something different to the party?

“Everything okay?” Alec asked.

Shaking his head, Magnus dragged his gaze up, over Alec’s body to his face. Alec’s hair was nearly tamed, his eyes looking darker than ever under his bangs.

Magnus heaved in a deep breath before forcing the words out. “Not really,” he said. “I don’t feel great, I think I’m just going to stay in tonight actually.”

The small smile that had been on Alec’s face as he stared at Magnus slipped. Something like…disappointment? flickering through his eyes. “Oh. That’s fine,” Alec said quickly. “I mean…are you okay?”

Magnus nodded, eyes narrowed on Alec. Was he disappointed? Magnus almost took it back then, said he was feeling fine and leave with Alec but… But he didn’t.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just a headache, I don’t feel like leaving tonight.”

Alec nodded. “I hope you feel better,” he said but Magnus was now sure that was disappointment on his face, that he was trying desperately to hide.

“I—” Magnus started before finding himself losing his thought. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Alec shrugged. “It’s not a big deal,” he said, turning and walking away. Alec paused at the end of the hall, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded, stepping back inside and shutting the door. What was he doing?

***

An excruciatingly long hour passed of Magnus laying on the couch, hiding from his thoughts. Then he gave up. Pulling on his shoes and coat, he left without another thought.

He was done over-thinking things. If he was going to live this day forever he wasn’t going to be tormented with his thoughts. He was going to do whatever he felt like, whenever.

Outside, Magnus caught a cab, directing the driver to the institute. He had to just...see Alec, see what would happen. He couldn’t hide from this day, he had to live it through, completely. No more cowering in the loft, avoiding it.

Magnus slipped out of the cab and stopped in front of the institute, staring straight up. His heart was racing out of control, he could hear his heart beating in his ears, blocking out the white noise of the city.

“Magnus?”

Magnus spun at the sound of his name. There. Alec had been leaning against the wall of the institute, off to the left of the doors.

“Alec,” Magnus said, breathing out. “What are you doing out here?” he asked as Alec stepped away from the institute and the shadows.

Alec shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “It’s kind of suffocating in there,” he explained. “All my parents…associates.”

Magnus nodded. “Right.”

Alec stopped a few feet away, tilting his head to the side. “What are you doing here?”

Magnus cleared his throat, staring at his feet. “I uh…started feeling better so I thought…” he trailed off, shrugging. He didn’t really know why he was there except that he had to see what would happen and he couldn’t really explain that. “Sorry for bailing,” he added.

Alec shrugged, moving a step closer. “It’s boring anyway, you’d hate it, trust me.”

Magnus smiled, nodding. “Probably,” he said. “We could go in, though, if you want?”

Alec watched Magnus for a minute and Magnus was…god, he was nervous. He needed to calm down.

“Nah,” Alec said.

“Oh,” Magnus said, suddenly feeling stupid.

“Why don’t we just…walk?” Alec suggested, making Magnus looked up at him. His face was mostly blank but there was a light in his eyes and a soft smile curling one corner of his mouth.

What was Alec thinking? Magnus wondered. It would be so much easier if he knew.

He swallowed dryly, shifting on his feet. “Walk where?” Magnus asked, shuffling closer to the building, searching for a little more warmth as he was only wearing a thin coat over his outfit.

Alec shrugged. “Anywhere? We’ll head back towards the bakery and your loft,” he said. “That’s a few blocks. Unless you’d rather take a cab?”

Magnus was freezing so walking wasn’t really the best option but he found himself shaking his head at the notion of a cab. “No. Walking’s fine.”

***

Magnus spent most the walk off in his own mind, barely paying any attention to Alec because he was too busy thinking _about_ Alec and trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Except his thoughts weren’t cooperating nor giving him anything helpful.

“You’re freezing,” Alec said suddenly, pulling Magnus to a stop with a hand on his arm.

Magnus glanced up and around, they were a block or so from his apartment. He rubbed his hands together, shrugging. “A little,” he admitted, shivering.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he said, pulling off his jacket. “You’re going to get a cold.”

Magnus eyed him pointedly. “Put your coat back on, _you’ll_ get a cold,” Magnus pointed out.

Alec shook his head, tossing the coat to Magnus. “Come on,” he said, “We’re almost there.”

Alec started walking again, leaving Magnus holding his coat. Magnus debated arguing but he really was freezing, so he slipped Alec’s jacket on, following after him slowly. The jacket was warm from being near Alec, instantly warming Magnus up. It smelled like cinnamon and sugar, and something else, something all Alec.

Magnus snuggled deeper into the coat, ignoring Alec’s smug look as he passed.

Once they got to his building, Magnus flung the door open, rushing inside. “Dear god, it’s so cold,” he said, shivering in the entryway, contemplating the stairs.

Alec followed him inside and Magnus turned around, noticing how Alec too was shivering now.

Magnus stepped forward without thinking, rubbing Alec’s arms. His skin was cold to the touch, even through his shirt. “You’re freezing,” Magnus muttered.

“Yeah, well,” Alec said, voice shaking — from the cold, Magnus thought. “You’re the one who came out in next to nothing. You knew it was freezing outside right?”

Magnus glared. “You didn’t have to give me your coat,” he said. “Also, you’re the one who wanted to walk.”

Alec shrugged. “Walking’s nice.”

“And slow, especially when it’s freezing out,” Magnus replied. He was still rubbing Alec’s arms he realized but didn’t stop, staring at his own hands, slowly moving over Alec’s arms that were covered in nothing but the thin fabric of his shirt.

Alec swallowed loud enough for Magnus to hear, shrugging. “Maybe I wanted to spend more time with you,” he said simply.

Magnus froze, his heart stopping for a moment before he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s likely,” he said.

When Alec didn’t say anything, Magnus looked up slowly, finding Alec’s eyes already on him. Magnus licked his lips, swallowing dryly, a strange fluttering in his stomach.

Fuck, Magnus thought, were those butterflies? His heart pounded hard and painful, and yeah, those were definetely butterflies.

Magnus quickly tore his gaze away, stepping back from Alec. “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

***

In the loft, Alec insisted they had to make hot chocolate from scratch. “That powder stuff is garbage, Magnus, I can’t believe you’re questioning me on this,” he said, digging through Magnus’ cabinets.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It all tastes the same, you know? The powder is faster,” he insisted.

Alec scoffed. “All tastes the same?” he demanded. “Just wait.”

So Magnus did, pulling a stool up to the island in the kitchen and watching Alec melt chocolate in a pan with milk, sugar, and a few spices Magnus didn’t see what were.

“Powder would be done by now,” Magnus said as Alec stirred the pot slowly.

Magnus couldn’t see his face but was sure Alec was rolling his eyes. “You should really roll your eyes less,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

Growing bored, he slipped off the stool, moving around to grab whipped cream and marshmallows before pulling down two mugs.

“Is it done yet?” Magnus asked.

“No.”

Sighing, Magnus moved to the living room, where Church and the Chairman were fast asleep. Magnus started the fire, the chill of the cold night still lingering. Back in the kitchen, he asked again. “Is it done yet?”

Alec sighed, long and tortured. “Yeees,” he said, carefully pouring their mugs.

Magnus opened the spray whip cream, putting slightly more than necessary atop his cup before handing it to Alec who watched in disbelief as Magnus grabbed the marshmallows.

“What are you doing?” Alec demanded.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Adding marshmallows?”

“You can’t have marshmallows and whipped cream,” he said.

“Oh really?” Magnus asked, tossing a mini marshmallow in his mouth and raising his eyebrows. “And why not?”

Alec shook his head. “You just can’t. It’s one or the other.”

Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes as he poured a healthy amount of marshmallows on top of his cup.

Alec shook his head. “Why do I try?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “I have no idea,” he said, before through a handful of marshmallows at Alec.

“Hey!” Alec shouted, lunging for the bag which Magnus quickly stuffed behind his back with a wide grin. Alec fought for the bag for a minute before a grin crossed his face.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus said.

Alec’s grin widened as he grabbed the can of whipped cream, aiming for Magnus.

“I swear, Alexander if you—” Magnus screeched as Alec opened fire. Wasting no time, Magnus began tossing handfuls of marshmallows while trying to avoid the whipped cream.

After a few minutes, Magnus was bent over laughing and out of breath. Alec might have been right, just that once, Magnus thought, homemade was better.

***

Magnus lied in bed, hangover barely noticeable. He no longer knew how many Christmas Eve’s he’d lived but that wasn’t what his mind was focused on right then.

Clary’s words repeated in his mind: Alec liked him. Always had.

Slowly, he went through every interaction with Alec throughout all the Christmas Eves. He’d come the second day, to check on Magnus but…that had just been to avoid the party, right? But, last night, when Magnus bailed, Alec still went and he had every other time too, as far as Magnus knew. Could he have actually been checking on Magnus?

He continually spent time with Magnus. Insisted, again and again, he didn't hate Magnus. But they also fought. All the time! Even when things seemed to be going well.

But the other night...and at the bakery...had Alec been thinking about kissing him?

Magnus' heart raced. Did he _want_ Alec to kiss him?

It was both obvious and slightly terrifying to realize the answer to both questions was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 3 am, but here we are! Yay! Today I fell a tad behind but it's still up before I sleep so that counts in my book!  
> Thanks for reading biscuits, you're the best!!!! New chapter tomorrow!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and make Malec fluffier! Hit me up on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) especially if you're waiting for updates, that's where I talk about things!  
> <3<3<3


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to figure out the Alec conundrum.

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: A kiss

 

Magnus climbed out of bed slowly, stretching languidly. He showered and paid a little more attention than usual to getting dressed, styling his hair and going for subtly dramatic makeup.

“How do I look?” he asked, twirling for Chairman Meow, who didn’t bat an eye. “Thank you, darling,” Magnus said, petting the cat before finally feeding him.

Grabbing a jacket, Magnus headed out the door.

It was time to experiment. It was time, to have fun.

***

For the first time, Magnus knocked on the door to the bakery before rescuing Church. He felt like bouncing on his toes, waiting for Alec to answer, but forced himself still.

Magnus looked up when Alec’s shadow fell across the door a second before he opened it. “Starving?” Alec asked, stepping back to let him inside.

Magnus smirked. “Always,” he said, making Alec roll his eyes.

Okay, so Magnus didn’t exactly have a plan besides seeing things through. He wanted to know what would happen if he created one of those _moments_ , and actually let it play out. He was just experimenting…for science. Or something like that.

“Muffin?” Alec asked, already pouring coffee.

Magnus grinned. “Is that my new pet name?” he teased before frowning. He could do better.

Alec stared at him for a minute, observing him silently before simply passing over the coffee and muffin.

“So, Alexander,” Magnus said, practically purring Alec’s full name as he leaned against the counter. “Any plans today?”

Alec frowned, looking at Magnus strangely before saying, “Of course. Remember, Lightwood Christmas party at the Institute?”

“Riiight,” Magnus said, staring down at his muffin. What he doing? he thought. He was acting like an idiot.

As Alec slipped into the kitchen to check on whatever he was currently baking, Magnus picked at his muffin. Okay, Magnus told himself, he needed to chill out, relax. He was trying too hard and to what exactly? Be sure Alec liked him? Kiss him? Is that what Magnus wanted?

Standing, Magnus rounded the counter, leaning in the kitchen doorway to observe Alec. It was much simpler before he was aware of this. Now, it was making him awkward and Magnus was never awkward. He wasn't good at it  

Alec stood at the oven, sliding in a new pan of muffins.

Did Magnus like Alec? He wasn’t sure, to be honest. He didn’t completely hate Alec exactly, it’d just always been hard to think any one way about him. They were constantly fighting and, when they weren’t, it was like Alec was silently judging every single aspect of Magnus’ life. He’d never even really stopped to think about it before.

Magnus had, of course, always been mildly attracted to Alec but Magnus was well aware of the difference between finding someone attractive and liking them. Between nothing but lust and possible love. There was nothing wrong with lust, and Magnus supposed now would be the perfect time to have just that with Alec, but…but could Clary be right? Could Magnus’ own questioning thoughts be right and Alec feel more than that for Magnus?

When Alec bent over to pick something up from the floor, Magnus was more sure than ever about the lust part. And Alec did have especially kissable lips. They’d had some nice days together so it was completely possible Magnus was just reading into things. Finding comfort while stuck in this hellish day.

There was only one way to know for sure. He’d need another moment for it though…unless he just wanted to call it good and lunge forward, attacking Alec with a kiss… Really, he told himself, that wasn’t the best option. Probably.

Magnus tried not to make an idiot of himself the rest of the morning, making casual observations to annoy Alec as he baked. Waiting for Raphael to call and Jace to show up, sealing Magnus’ invitation to the institute Christmas party.

***

Church had settled in just like any other day and now watched Magnus curiously as he tried on outfit after outfit. Chairman Meow watched from underneath the bed, while Church glared from the chair in the corner.

Magnus stopped himself after changing outfits three times. He eyed himself in the mirror before glaring. He looked amazing in a form-fitting black and white button up and black pants with kickass boots. That wasn’t the problem, the problem was what he was doing. Changing outfits again and again and again.

Eyeing himself uneasily in the mirror, Magnus shook his head sadly. “Who are you and what have you done with Magnus Bane? Just chill.”

Fixing his makeup and hair quickly, Magnus continued his little pep talk. “It doesn’t even matter if he likes you or not, you look amazing and it’s just for fun,” he told himself, nodding firmly before turning away from the mirror.

Right on cue, Alec knocked on the front door. Magnus lingered for a minute, letting Alec straighten his clothes like he always did after knocking.

Magnus bit his lip to hold back a smile as he answered the door. “Hello, handsome,” he said, grinning cheekily.

Alec looked up, blushing slightly even as he rolled his eyes. The eye roll cut off as he saw Magnus though, looking him up and down slowly.

Magnus noticed Alec was back in the same blue shirt/dark slacks combo he normally wore. Even though Magnus had seen him it in multiple days in a row, he couldn’t help but think how well it brought out Alec’s best features.

“Don’t I look fabulous?" Magnus teased once he could bring himself to stop looking at Alec.

Alec snorted. “I love how humble you are,” he said.

Magnus grinned. “It’s one of my best qualities, along with all my other best qualities.”

See, Magnus told himself, just like this.

***

Magnus made it his goal that night to make Alec blush as much as possible, it was impossibly amusing and oddly endearing.

He let Alec convince him there was no food just because that was always a fun fight. He teased the old men and women who came up to talk to Alec but, whenever he could, he steered them around all that, finding a quiet corner for them to hide out in.

“What were your plans anyway?” Alec asked at one point, leaning against a tall stone column and staring out at the party around them.

Magnus frowned, having to think for a moment to figure out what Alec meant. “Oh,” he said, realizing he’d never really explained it to any of them before. “Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael and I usually have a cliché filled night,” he said finally.

Alec turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“We eat nothing but holiday themed food, watch the cheesiest Hallmark movies, and have a drinking game before exchanging tacky gifts,” he explained, smiling fondly at the thought. He did miss his oldest friends.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “Of course, you do,” he said, smirking. “And how much of this did you come up with?”

Magnus shrugged, sipping his champagne and looking up at Alec with half closed eyes. “All of it?”

***

After eating and a stilted conversation with Alec’s parents wherein Magnus bit his tongue and said next to nothing, Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm, pulling him aside.

Stopping near the closest wall, Magnus glanced around the room wearily. He was really tired of this festive-less place. When he turned back, Alec was staring at him questioningly.

“We should go somewhere else,” Magnus said without consciously deciding to.

Alec looked at him for a minute, staring into Magnus’ eyes before nodding.

Magnus grinned, “Shall we escape then?”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Is this the Death Star or something?”

Magnus gasped. “Have you been spending too much time with Sherwin?” he asked.

Alec shrugged.

Sighing, Magnus shook his head, grabbing Alec’s hand casually and pulling him across the room. “I’m disappointed, Alexander,” he said when they got to coat check, dropping Alec’s hand to grab his coat. “And I swear, by the angel, if you start dressing like him—” Magnus shook his head.

He glanced over his shoulder when Alec didn’t say anything, seeing Alec watching him with narrowed eyes. He smiled softly, Alec looked so helplessly confused.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, watching Alec slip into his leather jacket and wishing for a second he’d worn something thinner that would prompt Alec to let him borrow it again. What? It smelled good, sue him

Alec nodded. “Ready. Do you know where we’re going?” he asked.

Magnus grinned, shrugging and reaching for Alec’s hand again. “Not really.”

***

Magnus picked a random direction and started walking, he didn’t drop Alec’s hand and Alec didn’t pull away, their finger’s loosely entwined. Magnus had always loved the simple pleasure of holding someone’s hand, such a casual way of touching, of being connected. Holding Alec’s hand felt like holding an electric wire, like touching lightening. It made his heart race and it embarrassingly hard to think straight.

But Magnus was determined not to think anyway, there would be no over analyzing it. So he kept Alec’s hand and walked at a normal pace, letting his mind wander.

“Snow or rain?” he finally asked, staring up at the cloud filled sky. “Which do you prefer?”

Alec was walking close next to him, their shoulder’s nearly brushing and he started doing this thing, rubbing Magnus’ hand with his thumb, that he didn’t even seem to realize he was doing. It made it hard to hear Alec's words over Magnus' own thundering heartbeat.

“Snow,” Alec said after a moment. “It makes the whole world look different, whereas rain just…blurs everything.”

Magnus stumbled slightly before righting himself. “My thoughts exactly,” he mumbled. Then smiled, “Plus, snow’s more fun.”

They wandered for a bit, arguing over whether snowman building or snow ball fights were more fun, until finding themselves in a small park not too far from the Institute.

“Why’d you decide to become a baker?” Magnus asked as they found a bench off to the side, under a tree and sat. He’d only just realized he never knew the full story, it was something that just _was,_ for as long as Magnus had known him.

Alec sat next to him and they were forced to stop holding hands, Magnus’ felt cold and empty suddenly. Alec rubbed the back of his neck, staring off into space.

“I don’t really know,” he finally said. “Jace and I started baking forever ago, for Isabelle and we just…we had fun. I never really knew what I wanted to do, you know? Besides not following my parents plan. So when, after one year of college for him and two for me, Jace randomly dropped out and used his tuition money on the building…it just seemed like—”

“Fate?” Magnus suggested, watching the way a smile had slowly bloomed on Alec’s face as he talked.

Turning to Magnus, the smile got even wider. “Exactly,” he said. “And Jace…I mean, no one would think he’d be a baker, but despite still fighting all the time, we have fun together there.”

Magnus nodded. “Well, one things for sure,” he said.

“What’s that?” Alec asked, holding back a smirk already.

Magnus grinned. “If you’d followed your parents path I would be in even better shape.”

Alec threw his head back laughing, allowing Magnus’ eyes to follow the path of his long neck. Magnus swallowed drily, pulling his gaze away when Alec looked back at him.

The world paused. When did they get so close together? Magnus wondered while shifting even closer.

Alec’s eyes were wide, staring down at Magnus as he looked up at him. Kiss me, Magnus thought. Please tell me you want to kiss me.

Alec cleared his throat, glancing away and climbing quickly to his feet.

“It’s getting late,” he said, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus nodded. “Right,” he said, trying to hide his disappointment as he climbed to his feet. “I have cats to check on and you have baking to do.” Magnus glanced at his phone, when did it get to be eleven fifty? The day was nearly over, again.

Alec tilted his head, frowning. “How did you know that?” he asked.

Magnus froze. Right. He shouldn’t have known about the secret baking. He shrugged, “Wild guess.”

Alec smiled crookedly, rolling his eyes. “I’ll walk you back to your loft first,” he said.

Magnus searched Alec’s face for something, anything. They only stood a foot or so apart; reaching out, Magnus took Alec’s hand again, never looking away from his face. Alec’s eyes went wide, a new emotion flashing through them. He glanced down at their clasped hands, swallowing.

That, was just the reaction Magnus had hoped for.

In his mind, he heard Cat telling him “just do things you’d never do otherwise” as he stepped forward, into Alec’s personal space.

Alec was frozen, breath stuttering. Magnus could barely breathe, their lips were bare inches apart as he raised himself on his toes — which was mostly unneeded — still holding Alec’s hand with one of his as their eyes locked.

“What are you doing?” Alec whispered, voice just loud enough to hear.

“Just…” Magnus said, licking his lips as his eyes strayed to Alec’s. “Trying out something new,” he muttered, leaning in that last barely an inch, crossing that short distance until their lips touched.

If holding Alec’s hand was like touching lightening, kissing Alec was standing in the middle of the storm, being tossed about. His lips were soft and warm, parting immediately for Magnus, who’s heart beat wildly, Magnus had never been so sure it was trying to escape.

The smallest brush of their lips, just testing things out, a teasing dance of barely touching, had Magnus’ nerves on fire.

Magnus brushed his lips across Alec’s slowly, getting used to the sensation before moving in another half step, so he could kiss him properly. Alec’s free hand held Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.

Magnus couldn’t breathe. Forgot anything else existed in the world because what else mattered? He didn’t know, opening his mouth for Alec’s probing tongue and going weak kneed at the sensation.

Magnus pulled back only when he couldn’t breathe. Eyes still closed — when had he closed his eyes? — Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s.

“Alexander—”

***

Magnus woke in bed, with a hangover he barely noticed, groaning and burying his head under a pillow. Things had just been getting good!

One thing was for sure though, Magnus thought, cheering up after a moment, a grin crossing his face. He definitely liked kissing Alec. Clearly, the experiments needed to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! for reading biscuits, you're the best!!!! New chapter tomorrow!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and make Malec fluffier! Hit me up on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) especially if you're waiting for updates, that's where I talk about things!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has fun experimenting. Kissing is involved.

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: mistletoe

 

Kissing Alec was…Magnus couldn’t explain it. Not before, as he grabbed Alec’s hand at the end of another Christmas Eve spent at the boring Institute party. They were in an empty hall of the institute and Magnus made a mental note to one day find out what exactly they did there, when Alec turned away and Magnus grabbed his hand, yanking on it.

Alec stumbled back into Magnus, just like he planned. Magnus grinned as Alec frowned down at him, their chests touching.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice nothing more than a whisper.

It really was unfair just how pretty Alec’s eyes were, Magnus thought. With one hand, he pushed Alec up against the nearest wall, following along with him until there was just a breath of air between.

Magnus held himself there, waiting for the moment Alec’s breath stuttered as his eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips.

“Nothing,” Magnus finally muttered, leaning forward the smallest amount until their lips just touched. Then he waited.

Magnus couldn’t explain what it was like to kiss Alec in the middle of kissing, as Alec’s hands moved to his waist, pulling him in to close that tiny bit of space, their lips sliding together and knocking the breath out of Magnus like he hadn’t seen it coming.

Magnus rested one hand on Alec’s shoulder, tangling the other in his hair. Every thought emptied of his mind as Alec pressed closer, taking control of the kiss, deepening it until Magnus literally couldn’t breathe and had to pull back, heart racing.

Magnus broke the kiss, leaving Alec chasing his lips. Eyes still closed, he leaned his forehead against Alec’s shoulder, burying his face as he laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Alec asked after clearing his voice but it still came out rough.

Magnus shook his head, looking back up. “Just as good as the first,” he said, gaze meeting Alec’s.

Alec frowned, staring at Magnus like he was insane. “What?” he asked.

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, grabbing a handful of Alec’s shirt and pulling him down.

Magnus grinned because Alec didn’t even hesitate, bringing their mouths back together, slipping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus couldn’t describe kissing Alec, even when it was over, lying in bed the next Christmas Eve morning. All he could think of was the way Alec’s lips felt against his, how it felt to have Alec so close, breaths mingling, lips clashing. How Alec had kissed him until midnight.

Kissing Alec…was addicting, Magnus thought with a grin, climbing from bed that morning.

***

It was everything Magnus could do not to kiss Alec the second he opened the bakery door. But he held back, going through the motions of the day, drifting off during conversations as the kiss (well, kisses now) replayed in his mind.

Magnus had kissed a lot of people before but none had been…explosive. Not like this. None had made him unable to look at the other person without wanting to pull them in close. None of them had made him think he’d be fine never breathing again, would prefer it even, if it meant continuing to kiss Alec.

Fuck, Magnus thought, opening the loft door and bringing Church in, he was losing complete control over the day.

“Okay, it’s not like — I mean, really, it’s nothing. It’s just fun, right? I’m allowed to have fun, aren’t I? I’m not even doing anything wrong. There’s no playing with Alec’s emotions because he doesn’t remember anything day to day and I’m the only one… So, it’s just…fine. I can keep doing this for…well, as many days as I want. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Just makes the day more fun…enjoyable. Just…gives me something to do. And clearly Alec wants it too, right? So…I’ll just have fun and see what happens…right?”

Magnus stopped pacing to look at Church and the Chairman who had been sitting on the couch but were now nowhere in sight.

“Thanks for your support,” he told the empty room.

When Alec finally arrived, knocking on the door, Magnus’ heart skipped, rushing around painfully in his chest. One day, Magnus thought, he’d really have to figure out why it did that.

 _Just have fun_ , he reminded himself, moving to the door.

***

Magnus didn’t waste any time this time, as soon as they took their coats off and entered the party, he grabbed Alec’s hand, turning to him with a smile. “Let’s dance.”

“Wait, what?” Alec asked, letting himself be pulled forward nonetheless.

“If we just stand around,” Magnus said, slowing down to whisper. “Then all these self-righteous, old ninnies will come up and make painful small talk all the while looking down on you for your “lifestyle” and your bakery. So, we can stand around and do that,” Magnus said, stopping in the middle of the empty dance floor.

“Or,” he said, using his grip on Alec’s hand to pull him in closer, ignoring the hitch in his own breathing as he looked up at Alec. “You can dance with me and avoid all of that.”

Alec studied Magnus for a minute, while Magnus held his breath, before nodding slowly. “Let’s dance.”

***

“What’s with you today?” Alec asked two or three songs in.

Magnus was far too content, swaying slowly, head resting on Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s voice brought him out of it a little, as he pulled back slightly to answer. “What do you mean?”

Alec’s hand tightened on Magnus’ hip, and Magnus realized he was nervous as Alec glanced around, anywhere but at Magnus. Finally, he shrugged. “You’ve just been acting…different,” he mumbled.

Magnus bit his lip on a smile. “Different how?”

Alec rolled his eyes, finally looking back at Magnus. “Different like happier and also like you aren’t trying to fight with me over everything I say.”

Magnus gasped. “ _I_ fight with _you_ over everything you say?” he asked incredulously.

“See?” Alec said, shaking his head. “Even now, that’s what you focus on!”

“I—” Magnus stopped as Alec’s words registered. He took a deep breath. “Fine,” he said. “I’m just…trying to enjoy the holiday,” he explained, fighting back the urge to fight. Arguing with Alec was just instinctual at this point. But he could stop. Alec was the one that normally started it after all.

Realizing they’d stopped dancing but were still holding each other, Magnus swallowed, staring up at Alec who was still watching him intently. “What?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head slowly. “But why are you treating me different?” he asked.

Magnus’ heart started racing, he wasn’t prepared for that question. He stared down at where their hands were still clasped, shrugging. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I just…” he paused, looking back up Alec. He decided being partially truthful would be best here. “I wondered what it would be like, if we didn’t fight all the time.”

It didn’t show on Alec’s face but Magnus stood close enough to hear the stutter in his breath. “Oh,” he said softly.

“Yeah.”

***

The rest of the night passed slow and…not perfect but nice. Isabelle and Simon arrived and then Clary and Jace and they had fun while the stuffy men and women in suits lingered around the edge of the dance floor.

They only sat long enough to eat, unfortunately, that was long enough for Alec’s parents to find them.

It wasn’t the first day Maryse and Robert Lightwood had sat down with them as they ate so Magnus was immediately on edge — the only other times that had happened had led to some of his and Alec’s worst fights over Christmas Eve.

First came the pseudo pleasant small talk, then they started in slowly, asking about the bakery and business. Then, Maryse took the jump. Sighing, she looked at Alec like she was exhausted. “Alec, when are you going to get your head out of the clouds and join the company?”

While Magnus had seen this coming since they sat, Alec was clearly caught off guard, going stiff next to Magnus, hands clenching into fists under the table. Magnus watched silently as he let out a slow breath through gritted teeth.

Before he could stop himself, Magnus jumped in. “I’m sorry,” he said, cutting in with a pleasant smile. “I didn’t know Alec had plans of ever joining your company. I mean, he and Jace have their own, very successful, business, why would he leave that for…” Magnus trailed off, looking around curiously. “Whatever it is you do here?”

Maryse opened her mouth but no words came out. Meanwhile, Jace hid a smile, and Isabelle attempted to stifle her laughter in Simon’s shoulder.

“Excuse us,” Alec said suddenly, standing and grabbing Magnus’ hand to pull him to his feet.

Magnus grinned, following Alec out into an empty hall, a skip in his step. “How great am I?” Magnus asked.

Alec spun around, glare already in place.

Magnus’ smile faded slowly, heart sinking. This again? he thought wearily. He was so sick of fighting with Alec.

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Alec said, voice sharp but not biting.

“Wha-” Magnus cut himself off, wait, what? “Wait, what?” he repeated, frowning at Alec.

Alec sighed, leaning back against the wall next to Magnus. “I said, I didn’t ask you to do that.”

Magnus chewed his lip, thinking. “You didn’t have too,” he said hesitantly.

Alec shook his head. “Why are you doing this?”

“What?” Magnus asked, honestly confused. Everything was confusing now, he had no idea what to do to make things right or even what exactly was wrong.

“You’re…confusing me,” Alec said, screwing his eyes shut.

Yeah well, join the club, Magnus thought. What he said, however, was, “I can fix that.”

Alec’s eyes were still closed as Magnus turned to face him, stepping close. He rested a hand on Alec’s cheek and Alec jerked slightly, opening his eyes but not moving away or pushing Magnus back, not saying anything.

Magnus swallowed, heart racing like this was the first time. He moved his hand to the back of Alec’s neck, never breaking eye contact. Alec’s eyes closed first, right before their lips touched. Just a light brushing at first, Magnus giving Alec plenty of time to pull back but he didn’t, hands moving to Magnus’ sides, bringing him closer.

Magnus finally let his own eyes close, leaning into Alec, drowning in the sensation of kissing him. Warm lips brushing. Hearts racing. Shivers running up and down his back. He’d stay there all night if he could.

***

“Oh my god, you drive me insane!” Alec shouted the next day.

Magnus sighed. “Yeah, well, you aren’t the easiest person to get along with either,” he shot back.

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know why I even bother—” his voice cut off as Magnus practically lunged for him. Hands moving to the back of Alec’s neck, bringing their mouths together in a crash of emotions.

This kiss was different from the ones before it, rushed and messy. But it still sent Magnus’ heart galloping, sending tingles through his body and driving every other thought far, far away.

Alec’s arms slipped around his waist, practically lifting him off his feet as he kissed Magnus back with all the same ferocity as he fought with. _This_ , Magnus thought, was a much better use of their energy.

Pulling back with a laugh as Alec kissed along his jaw, Magnus asked, “What were you saying?”

“Shut up,” Alec said, eyes flashing with amusement before he moved back to kissing Magnus, turning him to putty in his arms.

***

Magnus thought at some point he’d get used to it, kissing Alec. Would stop losing his breath every time, just before their lips touched. That his heart would gain control and stop racing at the smallest brush of lips. That he’d stop almost dying, literally swooning as they kissed again and again. That hadn’t happened yet though.

Every day it happened different, but it could be the same exact kiss and Magnus was sure he wouldn’t mind at all. He’d never craved a kiss so much, just a kiss. But Alec’s lips on his…made everything about this crappy day, better.

“What?” Alec asked, pulling back slightly.

They were in the back of the bakery, Magnus had spent most the day with Clary again, creating a new masterpiece, determined to win the contest – he hadn’t, yet —, but he’d stopped by late enough to know Alec would be back from the party, baking. He’d managed to hold off for an hour of baking before giving in and kissing Alec.

“You’re grinning,” Alec pointed out.

Magnus shook his head, biting back the grin. “I’m just happy,” he said, tightening his hold on Alec’s apron. “You look hot in an apron, by the way. Stunning really.”

Alec rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Magnus again. Every day, no matter how it happened, Alec always kissed back.

***

Magnus had slept in that morning, snuggled with the Chairman as his ever-present hangover slowly worked its way out of his system. He showered and dressed, and then stared around at his apartment, debating possible changes. If living the same day again and again had done anything, it was made him hate his decor.

Then he finally left.

By the time he got to the bakery, it was early afternoon and they’d opened and were about to close for the day. Jace was just flipping the sign to closed and locking the door when Magnus walked up.

“Hey, Magnus,” he greeted, opening the door for him. “I think there’s some pumpkin scones left, if you’re hungry?” he offered, locking the door behind Magnus.

“Thanks,” Magnus said, attempting to keep his grin under control — it’d become hard the last few days — and not be obvious about looking into the kitchen for Alec.

“How’s your day been?” Jace asked cheerfully moving behind the counter and grabbing a scone from the display case.

Magnus shrugged.

“Magnus!” Isabelle called, coming out of the kitchen before Magnus could answer Jace’s question. “Merry Christmas,” Isabelle said, rounding the counter to throw her arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Merry Christmas,” Magnus replied, eyes trained on the kitchen doorway as Alec appeared, wiping his hands on his apron.

“I didn’t think we’d see you until tomorrow,” Izzy said, stealing a piece of Magnus’ scone.

Magnus pulled his gaze from Alec who hadn’t seemed to notice, turning to Isabelle who had an apron on over her festive yet stylish Christmas sweater. Magnus gave a long, drawn out sigh. “I was ditched by my oldest friends on this most sacred of days,” he explained, giving his best puppy eyes.

“I wonder why,” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

“Shush,” Magnus sniped back. “I’m trying to get sympathy here.”

Alec turned away but Magnus was sure there’d been the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Isabelle patted Magnus’ shoulder consolingly. “Want to come to a fun Christmas party tonight?”

“Fun?” Alec scoffed. “More like painfully boring and torturous.”

“Hey,” Jace said, standing up straight, grin crossing his face. “That’s perfect, Magnus can be Alec’s date!”

“Yes!” Isabelle shouted, high-fiving Jace.

Alec scoffed. “Magnus does not want to be my date. Even fake date,” he said, sounding so sure.

Magnus frowned, then stuck his tongue. “And why not? Sounds like a perfect chance for mischief,” he said, smirking.

Alec rolled his eyes again.

Isabelle punched Jace’s shoulder suddenly, making him wince. “Shit!” she shouted. “We still have to finish shopping.”

Jace’s eyes went wide. “Fuck,” he muttered, turning to Alec with a pleading look. “Can you handle closing?”

Alec waved them away. “Of course,” he said. “But you better get me something expensive.”

“You’re sure?” Isabelle asked, slipping into her coat. “It’s Christmas, you shouldn’t have to close alone.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Alec said, already moving to flip chairs up onto tables.

Isabelle opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Magnus spoke up. “You two go,” he said. “I’ll help Alec.”

“You will?” Alec asked, stunned.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Isabelle said, kissing Magnus’ cheek before moving to the door. “We have super-secret Santa business to attend to!” she said, waving over her shoulder as she opened the door. Jace quickly followed, leaving Magnus and Alec alone again.

Closing took no time at all; Magnus wiped down counters while Alec did the dishes and then they were done. “Everything else can be done before New Years, we’re closed till then anyway,” Alec said, untying his apron and tossing it to the side.

“Now what?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked over, frowning. “Now what, what?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged, moving slightly closer but still keeping space between them in the front of the bakery. “What are you doing next?” he asked because, really, as much as he tried to deny it, he just wanted to spend the day with Alec.

Alec studied him for a minute before shrugging. “I was going to do a little last minute shopping.”

Magnus grinned. “I love shopping.”

***

Magnus hated shopping so close to Christmas, let alone on Christmas Eve. Who saved shopping until the very last minute? Magnus had been done shopping by the 3rd! He told Alec as much but Alec shook his head. “You can’t shop that early when Isabelle has a key to your apartment,” he said. “Every year she finds out what I get her, weeks before Christmas. Not this year,” he said.

Magnus held back a smile, staring at the ground. Only Alec would take shopping for his sister so seriously. “So,” Magnus asked. “What are you getting her?”

Alec shrugged, turning into the mall. “I’m not sure yet, I was thinking jewelry, but I couldn’t decide on what.”

Magnus grinned, grabbing Alec’s arm to lead the way. “It’s good I’m here then.”

***

“She was not,” Alec insisted as they left the mall a few hours later.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Magnus said, patting his arm condescendingly. “But that woman was hitting on you. She was clearly infatuated with you,” he said.

Alec scoffed.

“She was! I know flirting when I see it,” Magnus said.

“You do?” Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus gasped. “Of course I do!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Really, who could blame her?” Magnus said, sighing dramatically. “You’re tall, you have that dark handsome thing going on. And you were in there, very carefully and meticulously picking out an uber expensive gift for your baby sister. I’m surprised she didn’t swoon right before our eyes.”

“She was not hitting on me,” Alec insisted again.

“Was too.”

***

All day, Magnus waited for the perfect opportunity but he kept getting distracted. Finally, as they finished their hot chocolate, walking around in the cool evening air, Magnus did it.

Alec had stopped suddenly, cursing under his breath as he pulled his phone out. “Shit,” he said again. “I’m — _we’re_ late, if you still want to go.”

Magnus frowned. “For what?” The sun had set long ago, leaving nothing but the lights for them to see the city by.

“My parent's party,” Alec said, tossing his hot chocolate away suddenly. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Wait,” Magnus said, desperation making him speak without thinking. He raised his free hand, grabbing Alec's arm to stop him. “Don’t go,” he said. “Stay. We can skip it.”

Alec paused, looking at Magnus questioningly.

Magnus swallowed. “I mean…you hate those parties anyway, don’t you?”

Alec’s frown deepened. “Of course, but I still have to go.”

And then Magnus stepped forward, pulling Alec in and kissing him. Alec froze, going stiff before quickly melting into the kiss. Magnus opened his mouth, letting Alec’s tongue explore, gripping Alec’s shirt and pulling him in close.

Magnus relaxed immediately, he’d been waiting for this all day. Screw the stupid party, he just wanted to be with Alec.

But then Alec pulled back abruptly, something that had never happened before.

Alec was out of breath, face red. He backed up quickly. “I have to go.” And he did. Leaving without a backward glance.

***

Magnus timed things perfectly the next day — after watching crappy Christmas movies all night before, trying not to think of Alec and how he’d practically run away from Magnus — or so he thought. He was supposed to get Church and avoid Alec. Which he did. Only, as he was heading back to the loft, barely a few feet from the bakery, Jace appeared.

“Hey,” Jace said, stopping as he noticed Magnus. “Is that a cat?”

“Yup,” Magnus said, stepping past him but Jace called out, stopping him, “Magnus?”

Sighing, Magnus turned back around, forcing a smile. “Yeah?”

“You okay?” Jace asked, pulling his keys from his pockets and looking at Magnus with genuine concern.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, pulling Church closer and making the cat growl. “Just have to get this cat home.”

Jace nodded. “His name’s Church,” he said. “Used to belong to people down the street. Alec’s been feeding him since they abandoned him.”

Magnus nodded but didn’t reply. He knew all this.

“You got plans for tonight?” Jace asked, stepping closer so they didn’t have to talk so loud.

“Yes,” Magnus said firmly.

“Does it include cats?” Jace asked, smirking.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Yes, it does. Thank you for asking.”

Jace smiled warmly. “Good, so you’ll come to a party tonight then? Our parents Christmas party.”

Magnus sighed, shifting Church in his arms. “Why do you keep asking me to this?” he asked, then corrected himself. “I mean, why would you ask me to your parent’s party?”

Jace shrugged, walking backward to the bakery. “Everyone needs somewhere to go on Christmas, Magnus. You belong there, with us. Alec won’t even mind.”

Magnus nodded, mind spinning.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus,” Jace said, unlocking the door. “I’ll pick you up tonight.”

***

This was not how any day had gone so far but Magnus wasn’t sure that was a bad thing.

Instead of his normal outfit, Magnus slipped into a shiny black button up, adding a glittery red tie over skinny black pants. He styled his hair up and did extra makeup. Today, more than ever, he’d just have fun.

Clary and Jace picked him up, smiling widely. Looking Clary over, Magnus pretended to wipe away a tear. “They grow up so fast.”

By the time they got to the party, Isabelle and Simon had met up with Alec and they were all skillfully avoiding Maryse and Robert.

“Let’s eat,” Isabelle said immediately after spotting them.

Magnus stayed as far from Alec as possible. That day wouldn’t be about Alec but just…everything else.

Unfortunately, Isabelle paid too much attention for anyone else’s own good. After dinner, she pulled Magnus aside as Clary forced Simon to the dance floor with her, leaving Jace and Alec at the table.

“Why are you avoiding Alec?” Isabelle asked, heading towards the open bar.

Magnus frowned. “I’m not,” he insisted.

Isabelle looked over, with her ‘cut the bullshit’ look.

Magnus ordered a stiff drink, swallowing a good half before turning back to Isabelle. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

So, Magnus told her about the day repeating and, most importantly, he told her about kissing Alec. Repeatedly.

When he was done, Isabelle frowned for a moment, clearly working it through in her head. “Ooookay,” she said, nodding slowly. “So,” she asked, “What’s the problem?”

“Besides living the same day again and again?” Magnus asked, laughing bitterly while nursing his refilled drink.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Obviously,” she said. “I meant about Alec.”

Magnus frowned. “I told you, I keep living the day over and now there’s kissing!”

Isabelle frowned, eyes narrowed. “You’re saying you…kissed Alec?” she asked, using her best scientist, _I’m going to figure this out_ voice.

“Yes!” Magnus said.

“And that…you want to do it again?” she continued.

“Yes!”

“So…what’s the problem?” she asked again, throwing her hands up.

“Nothing else happens!” Magnus shouted. It was true. The same things, again and again. And it didn’t matter what happened. It was just a kiss. And nothing changed. Nothing ever changed. Not really.

Isabelle’s confusion faded to worry and concern. She grabbed Magnus’ hand, staring deep into his eyes. “What do you want to happen?” she asked.

Magnus shook his head. There was no answer to that question. It didn’t even really matter, did it? “I don’t know.”

“Well, then,” Isabelle said, taking both their cups and setting them on a random table. She grabbed Magnus’ hand, pulling him along. “Just do it, Magnus, it’s not hard. Kiss him. Enjoy the time. Then figure out how to do it again tomorrow, only better.”

Magnus nodded because that sounded like a good plan to him.

Isabelle paused suddenly, manic grin on her face. “Here, I’ll help. Don’t move.”

Magnus didn’t move, staying right where Isabelle left him as she moved back to their table, grabbing Alec. She led him over in a casual manner, chattering on so Alec didn’t notice where they were headed until she shoved him a little, practically throwing him into Magnus.

Magnus shouted, reaching out to grip Alec’s arms and stop them both from tumbling.

“Shit,” Alec muttered, straightening up. “Sorry."

Magnus swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. His palms were sweaty, heart racing, unable to form words. Why did Alec suddenly bring out this…this completely lost side of Magnus? If there was one thing Magnus had always known it was how to get what he wanted, how to date but…whatever was happening here, Magnus did not know how to handle. Sometimes it just caught him off guard, like a wave in the middle of the calm; surprising him; making him stumble.

Alec cleared his throat and Magnus realized he hadn’t said a word or moved an inch. “Falling for me already?” Magnus finally muttered, recovering slightly.

Alec chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re shameless,” he said, moving to walk away.

“Nooooope,” Isabelle said gleefully. “Mistletoe.”

Isabelle pointed up and Alec and Magnus followed the gesture at the same moment. She was right. Just above them hung the small green plant.

Alec sighed. “Are you serious?”

Before Isabelle could reply, Magnus did. “Why not?” he asked. This was exactly the chance he needed. Suddenly, everything else faded away and it was obvious what he was supposed to do.

But he hesitated. Because Alec pulled back. He left. Last time.

Swallowing thickly, Magnus looked up with hooded eyes, his heart beating impossibly loudly. He searched Alec's face for a sign. Alec licked his lip before nodding so slight Magnus almost thought he'd imagined it  

Slowly, Magnus rose on his tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. When he heard Alec’s breath stutter, he lost control of himself, moving to Alec’s lips.

Magnus sighed when Alec pulled him closer, slow and careful, like Magnus was something breakable and precious. Magnus hated being seen as breakable but it wasn’t so bad with Alec who’d never doubt Magnus could do whatever he needed by himself.

His heart beat slowed as Alec brushed his lips softly over Magnus’. One more crappy Christmas Eve turning better with a simple brush of lips. This was how Magnus wanted to spend every Christmas Eve, for as many as he had. All of them, with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how much your support of this fic means to me! I'm so happy you're all enjoying it! Next chapter tomorrow! XD
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and make Malec fluffier! Hit me up on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)  
> especially if you're waiting for updates, that's where I talk about things!
> 
> Thanks for reading, biscuits! <3<3<3<3


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have an ice skating date.

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: An ice skating date

 

Magnus didn’t know how to make the day perfect, apparently. Or if accomplishing that would even stop it from repeating. He had no idea why it repeated — was it the ugly statue? Church? Something he hadn’t even considered? — but…he didn’t really care anymore. There was nothing to do but live through it, right? And…and well, now that he discovered that Alec…probably had feelings for him and Magnus…might, kind of, sort of have feelings for Alec too — when did that happen? He had no idea. — things had gotten a lot more interesting.

“This again?” Magnus shouted but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face even as he glared at Alec.

“Again?” Alec asked, frowning. “When have we ever fought about this? There’s nothing to even fight about; I’m a baker, decorating is part of my job. Clearly, I’m better than you,” he said. And since it was Alec he didn’t even say it smugly, just like it was a fact.

Quickly covering his slip up, Magnus said, “Christmas Eve, last year. The gingerbread houses.” He narrowed his eyes at Alec, trying not to pout.

A light went off in Alec’s head and he grinned. “Right,” he said, snapping his fingers. “And who won that again, remind me, my memory’s bad?”

Magnus glared for real this time, sticking his tongue out and everything. “That was rigged,” he said. “And you got third place.”

Alec snorted. “Still beat you.”

“Only because you were distracting me all day!” Magnus shouted, gripping the cookie he held too tightly so it crumbled in his fist.

Alec narrowed his eyes. “You’re ruining my cookies,” he said. “And how exactly did I distract you all day?”

Magnus set the cookie down, wiping his hands on the apron he wore. “By…by,” he said, waving his hands around. “Antagonizing me and being all…distracting!”

Alec snorted again, rolling out dough for pumpkin scones. “Very true, that was so rude of me. How could I?”

Magnus tried to fight the smile taking over his face, he really really did it was just so _hard_. He’d recreated this morning on purpose, of course, he’d intended on skipping the fight but it was too fun. Out of all the mornings he’d already lived in this day, this was his favorite: baking with Alec early in the morning.

Magnus stalked over to Alec, grabbing a pinch of flour and throwing it in his face. “I demand a rematch.”

Alec screwed his eyes shut, breathing deeply before letting go of the rolling pin and turning to Magnus. Despite having kissed Alec, repeatedly, and being kissed back by Alec, Magnus’ heart still skipped around his chest, dancing with the butterflies in his stomach as Alec looked at him from barely a few inches away.

Alec leaned over, his side brushing Magnus’ arm as he grabbed his own pinch of flour. Magnus bit back a grin, staying still as Alec leaned back again and unceremoniously threw the flour in Magnus’ face, making the laughter he’d been holding in, burst out.

“A rematch it is,” Alec said.

***

Magnus left the bakery soon after that, taking Church home to the Chairman and spending an hour on the phone with Raphael, bullshitting until it was time to meet Alec at Clary’s. Magnus had already called her and she was ecstatic that they were coming.

Magnus’ cab pulled up right behind Alec’s. Magnus bit back a grin as he climbed out, leveling Alec with a glare. “Ready to lose, Lightwood?”

Alec rolled his eyes, holding the car door open for Magnus. “You’re going down, Bane,” he said over his shoulder, heading to the front door of the studio.

“You wish,” Magnus teased, adding in a wink when Alec looked over at him.

“Wha—”

“You wish I was going down, on my knees,” Magnus said, in a flat, bored voice.

Alec’s eyes widened, face growing red. Magnus tried really hard not to laugh. Luckily, he was saved by Clary opening the door just then.

Clary grinned, throwing the door wide open for them to step inside. “Perfect timing.”

***

Luke paced back and forth through the kitchen, back straight, hands folded before him. The dining table had been divided in half with two gingerbread house stations put together complete with gingerbread, various candies, and a plethora of icing.

“In the interest of the rematch,” Luke said, voice deep and commanding. “We’ve decided to switch things up this year.” He whipped around, like some drill sergeant, pacing back in front of where Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Simon stood before him, backs straight. Jocelyn watched from the other side of the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

Magnus glanced over at Alec from the corner of his eyes, Alec was already looking back. Magnus made his eyebrows dance and Alec snorted.

“Silence!” Luke demanded, turning on them.

Magnus and Alec shut up immediately, standing even straighter.

Luke straightened his shirt, resuming pacing. “Now, where was I?”

Jocelyn stepped forward then, resting a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “There will be two teams,” she said, rolling her eyes when Luke pouted. “You two are team captains and we are your minions. A panel of judges will choose the winner.”

Clary leaned out of line then. “We’re sending pics to Jace, Izzy, Ragnor, and Raphael, to keep things fair. They won’t know whose house is whose.”

“Dibs on Clary,” Magnus said right away.

Alec scoffed. “Of course,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Then I get Jocelyn.”

Magnus frowned, that would be a hard combination to beat. Simon cleared his throat next to Magnus who pointedly ignored him. Turning to Luke, Magnus looked him up and down slowly, considering his options. Luke glared. “Come on, Magnus,” he scoffed.

Magnus nodded. “I’ll take Luke.”

Alec sighed. “Great, I get four eyes.”

“Rude,” Simon said, glaring.

“Simon can be helpful,” Jocelyn said, resting her arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Just don’t give him anything too complicated.”

“Hey!”

Magnus moved to his side of the table, mind already spinning with ideas. He looked across the table at Alec, who was frowning down at his supplies. Magnus smirked, he didn’t even really care if he won, he realized.

“Earth to Magnus,” Clary said, bumping his side.

Shaking his head, Magnus turned his gaze away from Alec, looking to his team to find Clary and Luke giving him identical looks, biting back smiles.

“Shut up,” he muttered. “Here’s the plan.”

***

“No peeking!” Magnus shouted, looking up to see Alec already looking back at him.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Why would I need to peek? I’m sure I’m winning already.”

Magnus glared. “Really?” he asked. “Because Simon’s standing there, sucking icing out the icing bag.”

Alec glanced over at Simon, swiping the bag away from him. “Really, Si?” he demanded.

Simon shrugged, licking red icing that had slid down his chin making him look like a vampire.

Magnus grinned. “Better get your team in line, Lightwood.”

Alec snorted. “Are you kidding? I could beat you and your team by myself, Bane,” he said. “And I have Jocelyn,” he added.

Magnus wrinkled his nose, glaring. The glare melted away a second later as Alec smiled at him, seemingly thoroughly amused.

“Stop distracting me,” Magnus said, ducking his head back over his creation as a grin spread across his face.

“You’re the one being distracting,” Alec mumbled.

***

“How—how…” Magnus gaped, open mouthed at Alec’s creation. “How did you even do that?” he demanded, pointing accusingly.

Alec smirked. “I’ll never tell,” he said.

Magnus whirled on him. “Cheater!”

Alec laughed, throwing his head back. “Are you serious? You were here the whole time, we have teams, how would I have cheated?”

Magnus frowned, mind spinning. “I don’t know!” he finally admitted.

He turned back to Alec’s creation. It wasn’t fair really, nothing should’ve beaten Magnus’ little Hogwarts but the Death Star was flashier. How did he make it so round? How?

The other’s clamored around Clary as she waited for the results from their “judges” but Magnus already knew what was coming.

“Yeah, well,” Magnus muttered, sighing. “This is your profession after all, it would’ve been embarrassing if I beat you.”

Alec smiled his crooked smile, making Magnus’ heart skip around happily. Alec moved closer, peering around Magnus at his creation. “Are you saying you let me win?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe,” he said.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “I’m sure it was a close call,” he said. “And you would beat me at…well anything when it comes to fashion designing.”

Magnus scoffed, turning to rest a hand on Alec’s arm. “Darling, even Simon would beat you at anything to do with fashion. I mean, just when it comes to getting dressed fashionably.”

Alec glared down at him. “I was trying to be nice.”

Magnus shrugged, not realizing he was doing his flirty shoulder shimmy thing as he stared up at Alec. “It kind of worked,” he teased.

The world narrowed down to the two of them as a smile spread across Alec’s face, their eyes meeting. He shook his head. “You’re impossible,” he muttered but if Magnus wasn’t mistaken it was with a very obvious note of endearment.

Magnus grinned. “I know.”

Magnus realized his hand was still on Alec’s arm but didn’t move it away. At some point, they’d moved another step closer so they were practically whispering to each other at this point. Magnus swallowed dryly, letting his gaze drop to Alec’s lips just for a minute as Alec licked them, before looking back to his eyes that crinkled at the corners.

Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec was actually leaning down slowly or if it was all in his head, because he wanted it so much, but he never found out as Clary called out then.

“Got it!”

***

When Alec won, Magnus picked up the nearest icing bag and aimed for his heart.

“Don’t you dare,” Alec said, holding a hand out in front of him like that would protect him.

Magnus smirked. “Oh, I dare,” he said, re-aiming before squeezing the icing so it arced perfectly, hitting Alec across the cheek.

Magnus smirked. Until Alec picked up his own icing bag. “Uh-oh.”

***

Everyone got in on the epic icing war and when it ended both Hogwarts and the Death Star had suffered, along with all six of them who were covered in multiple colors of icing.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to help clean up?” Alec asked again as Luke ushered them to the door.

“Don’t even think about it!” Jocelyn shouted from the kitchen. “We’ve got it, don’t worry. You have a party to get ready for.”

“You heard the lady,” Luke said.

Magnus glanced over at Alec, his black clothes were smeared with red, green, and blue icing, there was still a streak on his face and was that — yup. It was in his hair.

“Yeah, I think you’re going to need to shower before your Christmas party,” Magnus pointed out helpfully.

Alec glared. “You’re not even the littlest bit sorry, are you?”

“I mean, maaaaybe? the littlest bit?” Magnus said, holding his fingers up with a centimeter of air between them. He shook his head, grinning widely. “On second thought, not even a little.”

Alec rolled his eyes, leading the way downstairs and out into the cold evening air. “You two be safe now,” Luke called, shutting the door behind them.

Magnus glanced between his coat and his ruined shirt, debating whether to deal with the cold or ruin his jacket. A freezing breeze passing through made his mind up for him. So long, jacket, you’ve had a good life, Magnus thought, slipping it on before looping his scarf around his neck.

When he was done, he looked up to find Alec watching him, brow furrowed.

“What?” Magnus asked. “Do I have icing in my hair?”

Alec’s serious look slowly melted off as he shook his head. “No — I mean, yes,” Alec corrected. “But that’s not what I was thinking about.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Pray tell?”

Alec studied him for a moment more, before apparently making his mind up about something. “Do you — would you…want to come to our parents Christmas party? With…me,” Alec stuttered out.

Magnus’ eyes went wide, heart stuttering in his chest. He hadn’t stayed at the bakery long enough to be invited by Jace but through all the days…. Alec had never once asked him.

“I mean — you don’t—”

Magnus shook his head, cutting Alec off. Swallowing, Magnus smiled up at him. “I’d love to, Alexander,” he said. “Only…I mean, it’s going to be boring, isn’t it?” he asked, a plot brewing in his mind.

Alec’s face fell, closing off. “Yeah, probably,” he said stiffly. “It always is.”

Magnus frowned as Alec quickly turned away and then — “Oh, wait!” he shouted. “It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you,” he said quickly, making Alec turn back around, frowning in confusion. “I just,” Magnus said, hesitant now. What if he said no? “Thought we could maybe…do something else? Just us?”

Alec’s foggy expression cleared, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. He stared hard at Magnus, like he was trying to make sure Magnus was serious. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, suddenly breathless.

“What do you want to do?” Alec asked, glancing away.

Magnus grinned. “It’s a secret. Just…pick me up in an hour?”

Alec looked back at him, that small, hesitant smile still on his face, like he was starting to hope about something but afraid to jump all the way. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Magnus said, feeling like he’d won even though Alec had beat him at the gingerbread contest. “See you then.”

***

Magnus dressed warmly and texted Alec to do the same. One call to Raphael had everything set up, yet Magnus found himself pacing nervously after showering and dressing, waiting for Alec to show up.

He rubbed his palms on his tight red pants, breathing deep and even.

“It’s really no big deal,” he told the Chairman who was wandering past, eyeing Magnus wearily. “This is just…something new. Different. Is it a date, you think? I don’t know.”

He continued to pace as Chairman wandered off. Was it a date? If it wasn’t…why would Alec have agreed to blow off his parents Christmas party. It felt like a date. Magnus couldn’t remember a time — ever — that he was nervous for a date.

What was wrong with him?

A sudden knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Before he could chicken out, Magnus opened the door.

“Are you wearing a real color?” Magnus asked, gasping as soon as the door was open wide enough for him to see Alec.

Alec stood in front of him, hands tucked in pockets, head ducked slightly. He wore his normal black pants and boots, leather jacket. But under the jacket was a red sweater.

Alec cleared his throat. “I do have clothes that aren’t black,” he said.

“Really? Did Isabelle buy them, be honest,” Magnus teased, slipping out of the room.

Alec cleared his throat, glancing away. “No comment.”

Magnus laughed. “I knew it.”

“So where are we going?” Alec asked, quickly changing the subject.

Magnus turned to face him, face perfectly blank. “It’s a surprise.”

***

“Where are we?”

Magnus looked around the lobby of the hotel they’d just walked into, it was all shining gold walls and polished floors. High columns and fancy chairs you were afraid to sit on.

“Raphael runs the place,” Magnus said by way of explanation, leading Alec to the elevator. “And no, I’m not taking you to a hotel room to have my way with you.”

Magnus said it just for the way Alec’s cheeks turned the slightest bit red but he wasn’t expecting a response. “What a shame,” Alec said, voice flat but smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

Magnus coughed, breathing in sharply and choking on air.

Laughter turning to concern, Alec patted his back. “Breathe, Magnus, breathe,” he said teasingly.

Once Magnus’ airways opened fully again he turned a shocked look on Alec. “I—”

The elevator dinged, cutting him off.

Clearing his throat once more, Magnus turned forward again, forcing unwanted - though pleasant - thoughts from his mind. “We’re here.”

Stepping out of the elevator, Magnus glanced around with a careful eye but he shouldn’t have been worried, it was perfect.

“What is this?” Alec asked, following him slowly.

“This,” Magnus said, gesturing to the whole of the roof before them. “Is our private ice skating rink for the night.”

“Private?” Alec asked, staring around with wide eyes. It was stunning, Magnus had to admit. During summer, there was a pool up here but for the winter months they turned most the roof into a rink, close to the stars with the city spread out all around. And completely empty save for the two of them.

Magnus shrugged. “I bribed Raphael to close it to everyone else.”

Alec shook his head, turning back to Magnus who’d pulled two pairs of ice skates out of a chest that was waiting for them.

“You bribed him to close it for us? You’re ridiculous,” he said, but now Magnus was positive there was a note of fondness underneath. Had Alec ever talked to him like that before? He tried to remember but couldn’t.

“Why would you do that anyway?” Alec asked, accepting his skates and moving to a bench near the rink to slip them on.

Magnus shrugged, sitting next to him and if it was a few inches closer than strictly necessary well…he never claimed to have much self-control around pretty boys. “I’m a terrible skater,” he said. “Can’t have witnesses to it. It would ruin my rep.”

Magnus was actually a pretty great skater but lying gave him an excuse to hold on to Alec as they made their way out on the rink. Plus, it was a little more complicated and possibly embarrassing to say than that he’d done it because even if he could spend every day with Alec, again and again and again, it didn’t mean he wanted to share.

***

Ice skating on a rooftop on Christmas Eve might sound romantic, Magnus quickly realized, and sure it was up to a point but also, it was freezing. He couldn’t feel his fingers, his breath frosted the air, and really the only good part was that he was currently gripping Alec’s hand tight, arms locked so they didn’t fall.

“We look ridiculous,” Alec said, attempting to gain a little speed as they wobbled along.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “That’s why I rented the place out,” he said.

Alec let go of Magnus suddenly, moving in front of him so he was skating backwards. Magnus continued at his same, slow pace, smiling when Alec held his hands out to him.

“How’d you learn to skate?” Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged, turning effortlessly with the edge of the rink. “I tried hockey for a season, in high school. And Isabelle’s always loved skating.”

Magnus nodded, focusing on his feet. He was a little out of practice with the whole ice skating thing and okay, maybe he’d always thought he was a little better than he actually was. But it didn’t matter anyway, not when he had Alec to hold on to.

Magnus looked up after a minute or two, realizing Alec was staring at him. He smiled softly, stomach flipping like he was going much faster than he was.

“You know,” Alec said suddenly, looking away for a second before turning back. “I never like going to the Christmas party anyway.”

Magnus inclined his head, heart racing. “Really? Too many stuffy suits?”

Alec nodded. “They don’t even decorate much, the best part’s the food.”

“Then why do you go?” Magnus asked, grip tightening on Alec’s hands.

Alec shrugged. “Usually, for Max, but he’s staying at school for the holiday. But Jace and Izzy still go, Isabelle says that no matter how terrible our parents can act, they’re still our parents. Though, she’s the first to scream at them so…”

Magnus smiled softly. Alec’s eyes looked brighter under the twinkling lights of the rink, briefly distracting him. “She’s just protective.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Magnus didn’t know when they’d stopped skating but at some point they had, now simply standing still carefully in the middle of the rink.

“But,” Alec added, mouth curling up slightly at the corners. He was far too beautiful, Magnus thought, it was not fair. Especially when it turned out he wasn’t horrible personality wise either. Had Magnus ever stood a chance? “This is better anyway.”

Magnus blinked, almost missing what Alec said. Magnus swallowed a grin, blinking up at Alec. “Yeah?”

Alec let go of one of Magnus’ hands to brush a strand of hair from Magnus’ face. “Yeah.”

Magnus knew there was a stupid, wide grin spread clear across his face but he couldn’t help it. Alec let his hand fall back to his side, they still held hands and Magnus’ heart was racing out of control.

Magnus cleared his throat, pulling back slowly. “Shall we skate?”

Alec blinked slowly before shaking his head roughly. “Yeah,” he said. “Of course.”

***

“Oh come on,” Magnus groaned. “You have to like It’s A Wonderful Life, who doesn’t?”

Alec rolled his eyes, pulling Magnus’ hand to make him skate faster. “I just prefer more…fun Christmas movies. Not something that’s going to make me cry,” he said.

“Cry? You?” Magnus scoffed. “Please. I doubt any movie could make the great Alexander Lightwood cry.”

Alec snorted. “Who doesn’t cry during that movie? I watched it once. It was enough.”

Magnus groaned again, hanging his head. “Fine, fine,” he said after a minute. “Favorite Christmas song?

Alec inclined his head, thinking as he turned on his skates, once more grabbing both of Magnus’ hands to pull him with him. “Christmas Lights.”

“Coldplay? Really?” Magnus gasped. “Really?”

Alec shrugged. “It’s a good song. And not played to death like all the others.”

Magnus sighed. “You’re hopeless,” he said.

Alec snorted. “Oh and I suppose you have better tastes?”

“Obviously,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “I—” before Magnus knew what was happening, the blade of his skate caught on something and he started falling.

Alec reached out quickly, catching Magnus as the world swept out from below his feet.

“Thanks,” Magnus said, heart pounding as he looked up at Alec whose arms were around his waist, steadying him. Magnus swallowed. This whole day felt different from the others, more real. He desperately wanted to kiss Alec — his lips were right there! — but he didn’t want to mess anything up. Not this time.

Alec’s mouth was opening slightly, staring at Magnus, not yet letting him go.

Searching for something to say but coming up blank, Magnus finally mumbled, “Hey.”

Alec smiled softly. “Hey,” he said back and then the half an inch of distance between them was closing as Alec leaned in, stopping just before their lips touched to look into Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus nodded, breath caught somewhere in his throat and then they were kissing. Alec was kissing _him_.

Magnus let his eyes drift close, moving his hands to the back of Alec’s neck as Alec teased him, lightly brushing their lips together before pulling back all at once.

Magnus chased his lips for a second before letting his arms fall to his sides, eyes opening.

Panic was written clear across Alec’s face as he tried to let go of Magnus and back up at the same time. Their legs became entangled and Alec reached out for something to grab onto as he fell, only Magnus was the only thing there.

They crashed to the ice rink in a tangle of limbs and sharp exhales.

“Ow,” Magnus mumbled, even though Alec cushioned his fall slightly.

“Your elbow is digging into me,” Alec groaned.

Magnus tried to get up only to lose his footing and fall right on Alec once more. Laughter bubbling up, Magnus buried his head in Alec’s chest, giggling.

Alec was completely still underneath him and Magnus quickly stopped laughing, heart skipping painfully. He looked up at Alec slowly, to find Alec’s eyes squeezed shut tight, as he breathed carefully in and out.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, shifting to take some of his weight off Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec said, voice low and tight. “Besides freezing my butt off.”

“Right,” Magnus nodded, getting to his feet carefully before helping Alec up. “It’s possible we aren’t great at this,” Magnus said, offering a smile and ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. Alec had kissed him. Initiated it. For the first time. Only to pull back right away. What did that mean?

Magnus turned to skate away, but Alec grabbed his hand, stopping him. “I’m sorry,” he said, blurting the words as soon as they came into his mind. “I—I shouldn’t have done that,” Alec said. “Kissed you. I—i just got caught up in the moment. Please, I’m sor—”

Magnus turned back around, shaking his head almost angrily. “Don’t apologize,” he snapped, rolling his eyes. “Did I push you away?” he asked.

Alec frowned but shook his head.

“Did I do anything to make you think I didn’t want you to kiss me?”

Again, Alec shook his head.

“What is this if not a date?” Magnus asked.

Magnus was breathing heavy suddenly, staring at Alec and waiting for something, any kind of response but he seemed shocked, frozen in place.

“Don’t apologize unless you didn’t mean it," Magnus said, trying to control his heartbeat.

Alec didn't say a word, looking away quickly.

Wow, Magnus thought. That wasn’t how he expected that to go. He turned away again but Alec still held his hand, stopping him.

“I did,” he said suddenly. “I mean, I do. Mean it. The kiss.”

Magnus' heart twisted painfully even as relief rushed through him.

"You did?” he asked as Alec skated around in front of him again.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said, reaching out and grabbing two handfuls of Magnus’ coat, pulling him in close and slotting their mouths together.

What is air? Magnus wondered, losing himself to Alec blindly, barely noticing, not caring, because _Alec was_   _kissing him._

***

“When did we first meet?” Magnus asked, sipping hot chocolate on a bench near the rink, leaning against the back of the bench, feet resting near Alec.

“What?” Alec asked, turning to more fully face Magnus, a deep frown on his face. “You don’t remember when we first met?” he demanded with a teasing edge to his voice.

“No. Of course, I remember,” Magnus replied, wracking his brain. “At least, I think I do?”

Alec sat up, moving closer and pulling Magnus’ feet into his lap. “Okay, when did we first meet then?” He smirked 

Magnus shifted uncomfortably. They hadn’t really talked about this kiss yet and Magnus suddenly realized they’d never talked about it. Usually, the day ended with kissing and now…

He shook his head, clearing his mind. “It was at that breakup party I had,” he said, feigning confidence. “I’d just broken up with that horrible woman, what’s her name. I invited Isabelle and Clary, and you and Jace came too. We fought about…” Magnus frowned, shaking his head.

“We fought about how hygienic it was to let your cat climb on the snack table,” Alec supplied, hiding a smile. “And you’re wrong.”

“Wrong? About what?” he demanded.

Alec’s smirk widened but behind it was a small flash of hurt. “That was when we officially met, it’s true. But we met before that. When you first started coming to the bakery.”

Bakery? Magnus thought and then — “Shit,” he cursed, moving his feet from Alec’s lap to sit up straight. “How did I forget that?”

Alec shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Of course, Magnus thought, the memory as clear suddenly as if it’d just happened. He’d been going to Lightwood Brother’s for weeks before meeting Isabelle and inviting her to his party. Every morning since it opened, he’d go in and order half a dozen things because he was weak and he’d never tasted cookies so good. And, he remembered, he’d flirt with the dark haired boy who never wore a name tag so Magnus never knew who he was.

Had he blocked that from his mind? How could he forget the way he’d walked in that first morning because he was dying after being dumped the night before, stumbling to the counter, ordering the biggest coffee they had and whichever pastry had the most calories. And then he’d looked up and…lost his breath, Magnus remembered. Alec had been standing there, tall as could be with the most beautiful face that blushed when Magnus said, “Well, hello, beautiful.”

“You were our first customer, like real customer that didn’t come opening day for the free cookies,” Alec said suddenly, staring at his hot chocolate.

Magnus felt a smile crossing his face. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m…sorry, I forgot,” Magnus said suddenly, heart sinking. Alec had been right, again. It's just...after their first real meeting, where Magnus was drunk and Alec very abrasive, it was like a pattern was set. The flirting forgotten and the fighting the new normal.

Alec shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he said, grabbing Magnus’ hand.

Magnus glanced at his phone. 11:43.

“Kiss me?” he asked.

Alec didn’t hesitate, leaning in and tilting Magnus’ chin up. Their breaths mingled, lips touched and lighting shot through Magnus’ body. Alec was so warm and alive and real, a constant through this never-ending day. All Magnus wanted.

Magnus sighed into the kiss, allowing it to take him away, if only for a little bit.

***

If there was ever a perfect Christmas Eve, it was the night before. If that didn’t break the curse Magnus wasn’t optimistic that anything would. It didn’t seem quite so terrible right then but…but also, he wanted something more. For the first time, he realized that. Something more than a first kiss with Alec. Something more _with_ Alec. That was hard to accomplish in just one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to everyone who comments and just everything. You are the BEST and I love and appreciate you so much! Massive thanks reading biscuits!
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated, you can find me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)! Which is also the best place to hear news/updates!  
> !
> 
> Ps. I was way too tired when I edited and posted this last night so it's been re-edited. XD


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has some ups and downs.

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: the chance to fall in love

 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Magnus asked the next night. He and Alec sat on the couch in Magnus’ loft, sipping spiked eggnog in front of the fire. Magnus felt…well, cozy was one word for it. Warm and content, curled up next to Alec. But it wasn’t just that he was comfortable it was that…that — Magnus shook his head, he was being disgustingly cheesy, but the cozy feeling expanded inside too. He was just…happy.

That morning, he’d immediately gone to the bakery to get Church where he flirted shamelessly with Alec, who rolled his eyes again and again. Jace had once more invited Magnus to the party, and then Magnus had — unwillingly — gone home. When Alec came to pick him up, he’d realized that going to the Christmas party was the last thing he wanted to do and invited Alec inside instead.

In the midst of cooking dinner together, Magnus had realized two things: 1. Alec wasn’t reliving the day again and again, at least he wasn’t aware of it — Magnus didn’t want to think that whole thing through — which meant he hadn’t needed some big revelation to realize he wanted to spend time with Magnus. He just…did. Every day, again and again, he spent however long Magnus wanted, together. That had to mean something. And 2. Magnus was getting really clingy. All he wanted to do was spend time with Alec.

“Of course,” Alec said, breaking into Magnus’ thoughts. Ever since the night before — when Magnus had finally remembered how they first met — he’d been thinking about it. “It was at the bakery. You came in every day and ordered enough for like three people,” Alec teased but there was an edge hidden in his voice that Magnus picked up on, making the guilt he’d been feeling even worse.

Magnus stared down into his glass, the memories replaying in his mind. They’d been shoved aside, this image he’d first had of Alec replaced by the Alec he’d gotten to know when they first started spending time together. At first, he’d just been the cute boy in the bakery but—

“I didn’t come back just for the cookies, you know,” he teased, looking up to find Alec already looking at him, an intense look on his face, eyes narrowed as he watched Magnus.

It was his eyes that Magnus had first noticed, that day in the bakery. And then the rest of him, too gorgeous for words. Magnus remembered the first time he saw Alec smile, it was a week or so into his daily bakery visits and Magnus had thought then that he was a goner. And then there’d come the party.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, staring back into his eggnog like it might hold the answers. “At the party…after.”

Alec shrugged, clearing his throat. “I don’t know, we just…always fought.”

Magnus moved suddenly, not content with that answer. Grabbing Alec’s glass, he set both on the coffee table, kneeling right beside Alec on the couch, giving him no choice but to meet Magnus’ gaze.

“Why?” Magnus asked. “Why did we always fight, why did you act like you hated me? Why didn’t i—” Why didn’t I remember, realize that…this was right here, Magnus finished in his mind. Because if the last few days with Alec had taught him anything it was that whatever this was, here, between them right then, it didn’t show up overnight.

Magnus watched Alec swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Alec licked his lips before talking. “I don’t know,” he finally said, more a whisper than anything. “I…wasn’t expecting to see you that night and then…things kind of exploded. And it was just — every time Isabelle dragged me along on some outing and you were there I just…and we’d fight.”

Magnus nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. “When did you realize you liked me?” he asked. It was the kind of cold, dark night with the lights down low that made it easy to be brave, to ask scary questions.

Alec glanced away, shifting uncomfortably. “Who said I liked you?” he asked.

Magnus smirked, resting an arm on Alec’s shoulder. “It’s kind of obvious, once I realized you didn’t actually hate me and…”

“And?” Alec asked, turning back to Magnus.

“ _And_ ,” Magnus said, staring right in his eyes. “Once I realized I don’t hate you so much as I want to kiss you breathless. _Then_ , it was obvious.”

Alec’s breath hitched right on cue, eyes going wide. “Oh,” he said.

“Oh,” Magnus agreed, smiling softly.

Alec cleared his throat, nodding softly. “I forgot how to breathe the first day you walked into the bakery. It was kind of obvious after that.”

Magnus froze. “Since then? The first day we met?”

Alec nodded.

Magnus’ heart thudded around his chest, demanding attention.

“I mean,” Magnus said quickly. “I was crushing on you then too but then I thought you hated me and forgot about it entirely.”

“Jeez, Magnus,” Alec teased, rolling his eyes. “You sure know how to make someone feel special.”

Magnus snorted. “Shut up,” he said, shoving Alec’s shoulder. “I thought you hated me!”

Alec moved so fast, Magnus barely registered the movement. One hand snaking behind Magnus’ head, the other rubbing along his cheek, pulling him closer. He looked up, searching for and catching Magnus' gaze. “And now?” Alec asked, voice thick and breath warm on Magnus’ face.

“And now,” Magnus said, watching the way the flames from the fireplace behind them shone in Alec’s eyes. “I realize how stupid I’ve been.”

“So stupid,” Alec muttered, eyes losing focus as he pulled Magnus even closer, capturing his lips.

Magnus’ breath stuttered in his throat. Would he ever get used to kissing Alec? He really hoped he wouldn’t. Every kiss was a little different, every one felt like the first, sending Magnus’ heart racing. This started off slow and sweet until Alec bit down on Magnus lower lip. Magnus moaned, shocked as Alec licked into his mouth, quickly deepening the kiss.

Before Magnus realized it, he was straddling Alec on the couch, hands gripping Alec’s arms, eyes closed tightly as Alec kissed him. Maybe it was because he’d lived the same day at least fifteen times by now, or maybe it was just because Magnus knew suddenly that no one compared to Alec, but Magnus couldn’t remember what it felt like to kiss anyone else. Only that it was nowhere near as addicting as this.

Alec’s hands ran through his hair and Magnus didn’t even complain that he was ruining it.

Magnus’ hands were just moving to the edge of Alec’s shirt when his door opened suddenly.

“Oh,” Jace said, shocked as Magnus scrambled off Alec, breathing heavy as he readjusted his clothes. Alec jumped to his feet next to Magnus, face flushed a delicious red color.

Isabelle whistled loud and long, a grin spreading across her face as Simon watched shocked and Clary laughed. “Well, I guess you aren’t missing the party, then,” Clary said.

***

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, the first to speak.

Magnus was honestly trying not to laugh at the look on his face, but it was hard. Alec folded his arms across his chest, giving Magnus a look. “Don’t,” he said.

Magnus smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t going to say anything,” he lied.

Isabelle took her coat off, throwing it to the side and moving to grab some popcorn from a forgotten bowl on the coffee table. “The Christmas party got boring and Alec texted that you guys were going to watch a movie or something instead, so we came to join. Had Alec mentioned the make-out session, we would’ve at least knocked,” she teased, winking.

“Do you have soap in the kitchen?” Jace asked. “I need to wash my eyes, try to rid myself of that memory.”

Magnus snorted while Alec glared.

“It’s about time,” Isabelle muttered, standing up from where she’d perched on the edge of the coffee table and wiping her hands of crumbs. “What else do you have to eat, I’m starving?”

Alec sighed, running his hand through his hair. “So you’re staying?” he asked.

“Obviously,” Izzy said, grinning widely. “Unless there’s some reason you’d like us to leave, something we might have interrupted?” She turned wide, puppy dog eyes to Magnus before looking back to Alec, way too good at looking innocent. “You just have to say, Alec.”

Magnus got distracted, watching Simon reluctantly hand Clary a twenty dollar bill. “What are you doing?” Magnus demanded, glaring at them.

Clary beamed. “Winning the bet.”

“Shit,” Isabelle cursed before glaring at Magnus. “Couldn’t you have waited until New Years?” she grumbled.

“You bet?” Alec asked before shaking his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Magnus clapped his hands suddenly. “So, movie night?”

***

Everyone settled into the living room, around the fire, covered in fuzzy blankets. Magnus was the last to come in, bringing a fresh bowl of popcorn from the kitchen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Magnus said, stopping in place and glaring at Alec.

“What?” Alec asked, hesitantly meeting Magnus’ gaze. Magnus softened slightly, knowing Alec had to be thoroughly confused right now, he didn’t have the luxury of repeating this day after all. The glare returned when Magnus looked at his lap again.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Magnus hissed at Church who was curled up in Alec’s lap. He shook his head. “Traitor.”

Handing the popcorn to Isabelle, Magnus moved to sit next to Alec only, right before he could, Chairman Meow came bolting out of the bedroom, jumping on the couch right before Magnus could sit.

“Really?” Magnus demanded as the Chairman laid his head in Alec’s lap like he was trying to make Magnus jealous. Magnus wasn’t sure if he was more jealous of Alec, who had his cats unconditional love, or the cats, curled up with Alec.

“Really?” he repeated, sitting on the other end of the couch, far too many inches between him and Alec.

“Shush,” Alec said as the movie started.

Magnus was about to protest when Alec reached out, grabbing his hand and making him lose his train of thought.

***

Magnus woke up with this strange, nervous energy filling him with a sense of dread. His heart was racing and not in a good way. Magnus was used to being in control, of everything. He wasn’t nervous often; he was a top designer; he was great with people, even bigots. And he had no shortage of dates. He was never nervous when he started seeing someone.

But… But Alec, Magnus thought, sitting up slowly. And it wasn’t just Alec, it was Alec while Magnus was stuck reliving the same day again and again and again. It couldn’t go anywhere right now, literally. And…and Magnus had nothing left to try. He’d tried again and again and again and the day just continued. When was it finally going to end?

Recognizing his crabby mood, Magnus didn’t bother showering or dressing. He slipped on some shoes and a coat, leaving the loft quickly to go rescue Church, who nearly escaped twice before Magnus got a hold of him.

“Trust me,” Magnus grunted, fighting to hold the cat still. “You’ll love it as soon as we get home.”

Church calmed after Magnus scratched his head, settling down in Magnus’ arms. “Good boy,” Magnus muttered, turning to make his way back down the alley.

Magnus paused, cursing when he heard the back door of the bakery opening.

“Magnus?” Alec called out.

Magnus groaned, shaking his head. He didn’t want to do this today. He didn’t feel like it. He was so tired. He just wanted to go back home and be miserable.

Turning to face Alec just made it worse. A slow, painful ache starting in Magnus’ chest and quickly moving out through the rest of him.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, stepping closer and letting the door close behind him. Alec frowned. “You look like shit,” he said.

“Thanks,” Magnus deadpanned.

Alec shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion, stopping a few feet away. “I just meant you look sick or something, did you get any sleep last night?”

Magnus shrugged. Honestly, he was never sure if he slept or not. One Christmas Eve ended and the next began. He had no idea about the in between.

“Do you—” Alec started, all smooth voice and pretty eyes, looking concerned for Magnus, dark hair falling over his face, already covered in flour.

Magnus’ heart raced. “I have to go,” he blurted, turning away without another word.

***

All day, no matter what Magnus did, he couldn’t get over his bad mood. He tried talking it out with the cats — they were no help. He tried laying around, watching tv but nothing distracted him the way he wanted it to. He left the loft long enough to go grocery shopping at the corner store but even cooking couldn’t calm the way his heart raced and mind spun.

He even gave up on doing yoga after only five minutes, unable to concentrate. The worst part was he couldn’t even pinpoint what was wrong, just that _something_ was.

He was so ready for this day to end. Nothing he did mattered. Nothing changed anything. He couldn’t be stuck in this day forever, it would kill him.

The knock that came at the door sometime after eleven was so unexpected Magnus didn’t notice it at first. When he did, he groaned, rolling off the couch unceremoniously. Couldn’t he just be left alone for one day?

He yanked the door open, ready to yell at whoever it was to go away only to fall silent when he found Alec standing there, sleeves rolled up, hair mussed.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, ignoring his swiftly beating heart and the sudden roaring in his ears as he let Alec in.

Alec shrugged, staring around the loft, anywhere but Magnus. “You just…seemed a little off this morning. I tried calling but you didn’t answer.”

Magnus hummed, closing the door and leaning back against it. “I broke my phone,” he said, nodding to where his cell phone laid on the ground near the wall Magnus had thrown it against.

Frowning, Alec finally looked over at him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be at a party?” he said, evading the question.

“I left early,” Alec explained, watching Magnus closely.

Magnus shifted, trying to calm his hyper senses. “Cookies to bake?” he asked.

Alec shook his head, stepping closer. “Are you okay?” he repeated.

Magnus laughed, low and bitter. “Why do you care?” he demanded, the words flying viciously from his mouth before he could stop them.

Alec took half a step back, eyes widening. “I was only—”

“You _hate_ me,” Magnus accused sharply, all common sense and reason flying from his mind. “Why do you have to go and act nice? I know you hate me. Just stop.”

“I don’t—” Alec started, frown beginning to turn into a glare as Magnus cut him off again.

“You don’t hate me,” he said, scoffing. “I know but I don’t believe it.” Magnus had no idea what he was saying, he did believe it, wanted desperately for it to be true but…but he was so tired of this day. He was so _tired._

“I can’t take this anymore!” Magnus shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and storming past Alec. “I’m so sick of this day and you pretending not to hate me and —”

“I _don’t_ hate you,” Alec shouted suddenly, stopping Magnus in place. “What are you talking about?”

Magnus whirled around, pinning Alec with a glare. “I—”

But Alec cut in this time, stalking forward. “You always act like you know everything but what do you really know Magnus?” he demanded, shaking his head bitterly. “I don’t hate you,” he spat. “I like you. Stupidly. So much I can’t stop, no matter how hard I try. And you…” he snorted. “You say it’s me that hates you? But you’re the one who started this. Flirting with me shamelessly and then, when we actually had a chance to get to know each other, you pulled away. _You_ , not me.”

“Because you acted like you hated me!” Magnus shouted, sticking to his same old argument even as the fire went out of him, the anger dissipating in the air. He wasn’t even sure what to believe anymore.

Alec snorted. “I don’t know why I even bothered coming over here,” he said, voice low and…and wrecked. “I always manage to convince myself,” he mumbled, turning to leave.

What was he doing? Magnus asked himself, frozen in place as Alec moved to the door. Arguing about things that didn’t matter, shouting at Alec when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Wait!” Magnus called as Alec turned the door knob.

Alec froze, looking back over his shoulder. “What? Not done yelling yet?”

Magnus shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “I’m an idiot,” he muttered, walking forward slowly. “Don’t go. Please.”

Alec studied Magnus for a minute before closing the door again. “Magnus—” he started but Magnus shook his head.

“No talking, not right now,” Magnus said, walking forward more surely now.

Alec held still, watching Magnus approach, pushing him back lightly against the door. Alec breathed in deeply, letting Magnus push him.

Magnus still had no idea what he was doing, long past thinking as he grabbed onto Alec’s shoulders, rising onto his tiptoes. He met Alec’s gaze, looking for permission before leaning in. Alec nodded and Magnus brought one hand behind his neck, letting his eyes close as their lips met.

Magnus relaxed immediately, every inch of his body losing the tension that had been building all day, his mind calming as he kissed Alec slowly, sensually.

Alec kissed back, just as soft, letting his hands come to rest on Magnus’ hips. Magnus’ hands trailed down Alec’s arms, across his chest, and down his stomach; their lips never parting.

Alec pulled back abruptly, breathing heavily. “What are you doing?” he asked, eyes blown wide as he looked down on Magnus.

Magnus blinked slowly, brain struggling to start working again. “Kissing you,” he said, gaze dropping to Alec’s lips once more. “I thought it was obvious. Do you want me to stop?” Magnus asked, running his hand down Alec’s chest

Alec searched Magnus face for a moment before shaking his head. “No.” He leaned back in, capturing Magnus’ lips in a heated kiss.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, plastering their bodies together and groaning when Alec gripped his waist, quickly turning them around so Magnus was pressed against the door.

They’d never kissed like this before, rushed and messy. Every touch setting Magnus’ body alight.

Alec trailed kisses down Magnus’ jaw, sucking on his neck before biting down lightly. Magnus moaned, slipping his hands under Alec’s shirt. His mind emptied and he had no idea how much time passed, letting the terrible day he’d had — even if it was, admittedly, his own fault— be erased with the sensation of Alec’s lips against his once more.

Before Magnus could even think of where this was heading, the world disappeared from under his feet.

***

“Fuuuuck,” Magnus groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. “No. No. _No,_ ” he said, shaking his head as his heart plummeted. It was like he’d woken from the best dream before reaching the good part.

“Why do you hate me?” he asked the universe, rolling back over on his back.

The worst part though, was the relief. He didn’t want to be relieved that the day restarted before he got Alec in his bed but he was. Because…because — _fuck_. He was screwed. He didn’t want that to be the final Christmas eve, yelling at Alec and then kissing him, possibly sleeping with him.

Magnus groaned. He was cursed, it was official.

His mind spun, filled with thoughts that never would’ve occurred to him before this whole repeating day thing. Thoughts about Alec and their past and…the future. If the day stopped repeating, what would Magnus do with it? What was the perfect day anyway?

How long had Magnus been oblivious? Could he have had this two years ago, if only they hadn’t started off fighting and got stuck in a never ending cycle of bickering and snide comments? Was this real?

Even though days before it’d made all the sense in the world that Alec hated Magnus and Magnus had no idea why, it was just the way things were. Now…that seemed completely ridiculous. How had Magnus never noticed the spark between them? How could he be so completely oblivious?

Now that he saw it, felt it, it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.

But Alec was once again oblivious. He had no idea Magnus felt anything at all for him, no memory of the days that passed with Magnus trying again and again to figure this out, to fix it. All the while…all the while on the verge of falling for Alec. Something he would’ve laughed at a month ago.

Magnus had always been the kind to fall fast, leap blindly. This didn’t feel like that. This…was terrifying and exciting and confusing, and not only because he was stuck in Christmas Eve.

And then last night… All of yesterday, Magnus corrected, realizing now that he’d done just as Alec accused him, trying to push Alec away. Had he felt this flicker before, the spark of possibility, back when they first met at the bakery? And when confronted with an opportunity to maybe do something about that, become friends and more, Magnus had leapt at the first chance to push all those feelings away…

Groaning, Magnus pulled himself from bed. Hiding from things did nothing, and it wasn’t in Magnus to do it often, so he stumbled his way to the shower and got on with the day.

He decided to do something new. Stopping by the bakery to rescue Church, he ignored the actual bakery and Mr. tall dark and handsome waiting for him, hailing a cab instead.

Magnus let his thoughts roam as Church curled up next to him in the back of the cab. Some things were obvious by now: Magnus liked Alec. A lot. It was surprising but also…it almost felt inevitable, even though it’d never occurred to him over the last two years. Magnus wanted to spend all his time with Alec and the only reason this day was bearable was because he did that, again and again without having to think beyond kissing Alec.

But, clearly, that was getting him nowhere.

Sighing Magnus shut his eyes, turning his brain off until the cab pulled to a stop outside a sprawling, old cobblestone. Magnus paid the driver, grabbed a snarling Church, and headed up the steps. He opened the door with his personal key, not bothering to knock.

“Ragnor?” Magnus called, shutting the door behind him. “Where are you, you old grump?”

A loud sigh proceeded Ragnor appearing from around the corner, a cup of tea in his hands. His house was big, filled with dust and old, mismatched furniture. Ragnor himself was still in his pajamas and robe, rounding the corner with his ever-present scowl.

“Well, if it isn’t my old friend, Magnus Bane,” Ragnor said, passing right by Magnus. “You look like shit,” he said. “And is that a cat or something you pulled from the sewer?”

Church hissed, seemingly personally offended as he squirmed from Magnus’ hold and shot off through the house. Somewhere in the distance, there was a crash. Ragnor paid no mind, moving to a drink cart and pouring two glasses of scotch without bothering to ask if Magnus wanted anything.

“I can see you’re very busy,” Magnus said, pointedly. “No wonder you couldn’t make Christmas Eve.”

Ragnor handed Magnus a glass and sat down in his favorite chair in the library. “What terrible tragedy has befallen your life that you need to come to me for advice?” he asked, ignoring Magnus and cutting right to the chase.

Magnus sighed, relaxing into the couch at the familiarity of Ragnor. “I’m cursed,” he said. “I’m reliving Christmas Eve again and again and again and again—”

“I get the point,” Ragnor said, sipping his drink. “What’s the curse?”

Magnus sighed. “Besides reliving the same day?” he asked, taking a big drink of his scotch, causing Ragnor to frown at him.

“Sip,” Ragnor demanded. “That’s expensive and demands to be savored.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“And that is merely something that’s happening, you wouldn’t come to me with just that and I know that because then we would’ve already had this conversation and you’d know where I was going with it,” Ragnor said casually, leaning back in his chair.

Magnus groaned, turning his glass around and around in his hands. “I’m doomed in love.”

“So you’re in love?” Ragnor said, nodding.

“No,” Magnus snapped. “I’m just…unlucky. Cursed.”

Ragnor shrugged. “So break the curse.”

***

Though Magnus loathed to admit it, occasionally Ragnor knew what he was talking about. “Maybe it’s not a curse, maybe it’s a chance for love,” he’d said, kicking Magnus out of his house the day before.

Magnus woke up the next Christmas Eve, determined to break the cycle. He needed to go to the bakery, he needed to figure things out concerning Alec, and, to do that, he had to get past the kiss and find out what happened next. Just like any good fairytale.

***

Magnus waited until he’d gotten Church and Alec had let him inside the bakery. He was vibrating with excitement mixed with apprehension, the words on the tip of his tongue.

Alec turned towards him, standing in the middle of the bakery. “Did you want something?” he asked.

And Magnus couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Do you want to kiss me?” he asked, stopping just inside the bakery, eyes trained on Alec who nearly tripped, coming to a stop and staring at Magnus with wide eyes.

“Wh—what?” he stuttered. “I — what gave you — I mean —I was just…donut?”

Magnus took a confident step forward and then another, closing the distance between them and letting Church go to explore in the process. Magnus caught Alec’s eye, giving him his most serious look.

“Do you want to kiss me,” Magnus repeated, stopping with plenty of room between them, giving Alec all the power, the choice. “Because I really, really want you to want to kiss me,” he finished.

Alec breathed in sharply. The shock slowly melting from his face. “You do?” he asked.

Magnus nodded. “If you want to, then I really want you to kiss me right now,” he said.

“Oh,” Alec said, nodding again and again. Then, “Okay.”

Magnus gasped as Alec took the last step that separated them, one hand moving behind Magnus’ head, the other cupping his cheek as Alec leaned in, capturing his lips without further hesitation.

Magnus breathed through his nose, struggling for a minute to keep up with Alec’s fast, demanding, desperate kiss. It wasn’t hard to give all those emotions back, gripping Alec’s apron in his hands and pulling him close so their bodies were flush against each other.

Alec gasped into the kiss, letting Magnus’ tongue into his mouth.

God, Magnus thought, just when he thought kissing Alec couldn’t get any better— his mind went blank, filled with nothing but Alec, Alec, _Alec_. And how right it felt, kissing him.

Alec pulled back slowly, returning repeatedly before pulling back all the way, eyes still closed as he breathed raggedly.

Magnus untangled one of his hands from Alec’s apron, grabbing his hand as he lowered it from Magnus’ cheek. Magnus stared down at their hands, tangling their fingers together.

“That was…” he said, trailing off.

Alec nodded, breathing out deeply and opening his eyes slowly. “Yeah,” he said, slightly breathless.

“When are you off?” Magnus asked, still holding Alec’s hand.

Alec blinked slowly, a dumbstruck look on his face. Magnus couldn’t help but smirk, he’d done that, he thought, looking at the way Alec’s eyes shined.

“What?” Alec asked, then shook his head. “I mean, why?”

Magnus smiled, leaning in to press the smallest kiss to Alec’s lips, unable to stop himself. “I want to spend as much time with you today as I can,” he said when he pulled back, grinning stupidly.

Alec’s mouth turned up in a smile, and he shook his head, wide-eyed. “I can’t believe how this day’s going,” he said but not in a bad way.

He pulled Magnus close by the hand, tangling his free hand in Magnus’ hair and kissing him, slow and deep, leaving Magnus lightheaded. “Believe it,” Magnus whispered when Alec let him go.

“I’m off now,” Alec said suddenly, moving to untie his apron. “Jace and Izzy owe me anyway. They’ll be here soon.”

“You’re sure? I can wait,” Magnus said but he really couldn’t. He wanted to spend every moment he could with Alec, figuring out what this was, where it could go. Getting past the first kiss to the something more.

“I’m sure,” Alec said, looking Magnus right in the eyes.

Magnus grinned. “Okay.”

“What do you want to do?” Alec asked, moving to grab his jacket.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, laughing giddily. He didn’t have a plan today, not like the last few days. “I should probably take Church home,” he said. “And don’t you have Christmas shopping to finish?” he asked, remembering suddenly.

Alec frowned. “Oh, yeah, I do. How’d you know?”

Magnus shrugged, reaching out for Alec’s hand. “Lucky guess.”

***

The day passed slowly and Magnus had never been so happy for that. They went shopping, and had an early lunch together, laughing the whole time, before heading to Alec’s apartment to bake the cookies he’d be taking to the children’s hospital.

All day, Magnus marveled at the way Alec would reach for his hand, or brush against his side. Pulling him in off and on for short — or long — kisses. Magnus’ heart felt like it was minutes away from bursting all day. He never wanted the day to end.

***

“We should probably talk,” Alec said late that night, holding Magnus’ hand and playing with his fingers.

Magnus nodded, wide awake as the clock edged towards midnight despite him wanting it to stop entirely. Before Alec could continue, Magnus started talking. “I’ve been reliving this day again and again. Like actually reliving it, the whole thing, like some lifetime movie. And I never realized before, the possibility here, you and me. But the last few days…” Magnus trailed off, squeezing his eyes closed and shaking his head. “I’ve never been happy like this before.”

Alec blinked. Shook his head. Blinked again. “Come again?”

Magnus sighed, moving closer and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder before continuing. Starting from the beginning, he went through everything. At the end of it, Alec had no choice but to believe him, even if Magnus could tell he half thought Magnus was crazy.

“So you’re saying half the time we end up kissing, the other half fighting about something stupid?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded against him. “Yeah, what’s with the stupid fights anyway?” he asked, realizing suddenly how they still confused him. “No matter what I do at the party, you end up mad.”

Alec sat up straight, looking slightly uncomfortable. Magnus pulled back, intrigued.

Staring at his hands, Alec asked casually, “You said you introduce yourself as my boyfriend? And we dance or you stick up to me to my parents, something along those lines, all the time?”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah but what—”

Alec shook his head, chuckling bitterly. He leaned in, cupping Magnus’ cheek and brushing their lips together so fast it caught Magnus off guard, making him inhale sharply. When he pulled back, Alec had this horribly endearing look on his face. “Seriously Magnus?” Alec said, shaking his head. “Ninety percent of the fights we have aren’t about whatever we’re arguing about, it’s — it’s because I can’t stand being near you, knowing I have feelings for you and thinking — thinking you’d never feel the same.”

Magnus’ mouth fell open, heart stuttering in his chest. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “Oh. So when you act like my boyfriend and it’s just pretend…well, I probably overreact to it,” he admitted sheepishly.

Magnus recovered quickly, grinning victoriously. “So you do act like you hate me!” he said, slapping Alec’s arm lightly. “It’s not just me!”

Alec rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless.

Magnus watched his eyes shine, the smile that made Magnus’ heart clench tight.

Scooting closer, Magnus climbed into Alec’s lap, forcing him to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Alec’s eyes went wide as he moved his hands to Magnus’ hips, making sure he didn’t fall. “What for?”

Magnus swallowed, looping his hands around Alec’s neck. The apartment, the world, was still and quiet around them, pausing time for a moment, just for them. “If I’d known,” Magnus said. “If I’d thought — when we first met I…wanted that, before I even knew you. But then the fighting... I just - I guess I should’ve paid closer attention.”

Alec shook his head, leaning in to kiss Magnus’ cheek. “Don’t be stupid,” he mumbled. “We’ve both been stupid long enough.”

Not wasting another minute, Alec kissed him, holding him close.

Magnus’ racing thoughts calmed immediately as he sank into Alec, whose lips were so soft and gentle against his own, like Alec didn’t want to hurt him.

After a few minutes, Alec pulled back. Magnus followed, holding him in place by moving his hands to Alec’s face, kissing him deep and slow, drawing it out for as long as possible before letting Alec go, breathing heavily.

Alec laughed, burying his head in Magnus’ shoulder as Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s soft hair.

A minute later, Alec pulled back, a smirk on his face. “So, what,” he asked. “On past Christmas Eve’s, when you kiss me, you just…what? Jump me?”

Magnus scoffed, throwing his head back. “No…” he said before trailing off. Alec raised an eyebrow. “Well, once,” Magnus admitted, sighing. “You didn’t mind.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head before leaning back in. “Obviously,” he said, breathing the word against Magnus’ lips before capturing them with his own once again.

This, Magnus thought, was much better. _Alec_ kissing _him_. Spending the whole day with Alec, knowing exactly where they stood. He’d been wrong when he said it before, this was the best Christmas Eve he’d had yet.

Eventually, kissing turned to just sitting there, close together, whispering about everything and nothing. All the while, Magnus had one eye on the clock. At eleven fifty, Alec gestured for Magnus to stand, before grabbing his hand. Magnus didn’t say anything as Alec lead him to his bedroom. Alec’s bedroom was large and mostly empty save for the bed in the middle.

“Of course,” Magnus scoffed, breaking the silence. “Black sheets.”

Alec smiled, rolling his eyes. He turned, grabbing Magnus’ free hand and walking backward until he reached the bed.

“What are we doing?” Magnus asked as Alec sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Magnus to sit.

“We’re going to lay down,” Alec said, smiling softly. “And sleep.”

He started removing his shoes so Magnus sat and did the same. “Why?” he finally asked, heart beating too hard in his chest. “It’s going to end in just another couple minutes, anyway.”

Alec shook his head, standing again and pulling Magnus with him. “Don’t think about that,” Alec said, pulling the blankets down before crawling into bed, leaving Magnus plenty of room right next to him.

Magnus hesitated at the side of the bed before asking in a smooth, even voice. “If I ever stop reliving this day…would you…want to try?”

Alec looked over slowly. Settling on his back, he blinked at Magnus. “Try? Like…dating?”

Magnus nodded, swallowing dryly. “Like…a relationship. Dates. That kind of thing.”

Alec nodded, grinning. “Yes,” he said. “Of course.”

Magnus let out a small, relieved laugh, climbing into bed after Alec who pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Magnus was sure Alec had to hear and feel his pounding heartbeat but he didn’t care. Alec’s arms were warm and his bed impossibly comfortable. And Magnus was so tired.

“I promise,” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ head. “You’ll wake up tomorrow morning, on Christmas, right here.”

“I hope you’re right,” Magnus whispered back. He could think of no better Christmas morning.

***

When Camille broke his heart nearly a year ago, cheating on him, Magnus thought nothing would be as painful as that. He was wrong. Waking up the next morning, on Christmas Eve again, back in his bed alone, not wrapped around Alec, was worse than any pain he’d experienced before.

Charging into the living room, Magnus picked up Cat’s ugly statue before marching to the balcony. Throwing the balcony doors open, Magnus threw the statue over the edge, as far as he could, so far he couldn’t hear it shatter.

Back inside, he got dressed to go to the bakery again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO. CHAPTERS. LEFT. HOW WILL IT END??? WHOOOO KNOWS? Kidding, I knows. XD  
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudo-ing/everything, you've made my Christmas you lovely biscuits! <3<3<3<3
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated, you can find me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)  
> Which is also the best place to hear news/updates!
> 
> Ps. Once again I should not edit myself while sleep deprived and tweaks and minor edits have been made.


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus figures out how to stop the day from repeating...kind of.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: A disaster

 

“No!” Magnus yipped, jumping away as Alec grabbed a handful of flour, aiming for Magnus’ face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Magnus shouted, attempting to escape to the other side of his kitchen, but Alec caught him around the waist with one arm, holding him close. “Not the hair,” Magnus screamed, laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

Alec was perfectly calm behind him, holding Magnus as he squirmed. “Stay still,” he said. “Come on, you know you deserve it.”

“Noooo,” Magnus moaned but he stopped trying to get away, unconsciously leaning closer to Alec.

Magnus could tell from his shaking voice that Alec was trying not to laugh. “This is what you get for smearing icing on someone’s face, Magnus,” he teased.

“But my hair!” Magnus moaned just as Alec held his hand over Magnus’ head, dumping the handful of flour. Magnus went limp in Alec’s hold. “Aw,” he groaned, blowing flour off his face. “I said sorry.”

Alec laughed, leaning against Magnus so he wouldn’t fall. Magnus pulled away, turning to face him, folding his arms and glaring, which was hard when faced with icing and flour covered Alexander Lightwood, bent over, holding his stomach and laughing.

Magnus rolled his eyes, trying not to feel endeared — it didn’t work.

When Alec finally straightened up, Magnus smirked. “Do I have something in my teeth?” he asked innocently.

Alec snorted. “No,” he said, stepping forward. “But you have a little something,” he said, stepping even closer and raising his hand to Magnus’ hair. “In your hair.”

Magnus sputtered, laughing as Alec attempted to brush the flour from Magnus’ hair succeeding only in making it fall in his face.

Alec smiled, eyes moving to Magnus’. Magnus breathed in deeply, heart racing as Alec licked his lips, letting his gaze drop to Magnus’ mouth.

“Mistletoe,” Magnus said suddenly, pointing straight up to where he’d hung mistletoe that morning.

Alec looked up, a grin breaking across his face. “Did you put that there?” he asked, frowning slightly as he looked back at Magnus, who shrugged.

“Maybe.”

This kiss was all soft and slow. Alec’s hand slipping behind Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer. Searching eyes before leaning that last little bit. Soft lips, barely brushing, just a tease. Magnus’ heart fluttered but he was getting used to it.

***

Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder as they danced slowly, in the middle of the institute Christmas party. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, basking in the smell of Alec’s aftershave and the feeling of Alec’s arms around him. Pretending for a moment that this was real, that it would last. That he’d wake up tomorrow, on Christmas morning, and this would all still matter, not just be forgotten in an endless loop of Christmas Eves.

“Hey,” Alec muttered, resting his head against Magnus’. That morning, Magnus had once again confessed his desire to kiss Alec in the middle of the bakery; they’d kissed; baked for a while and then ended up at the party again. Magnus didn’t really care what happened day to day anymore, as long he got to spend as much time as possible with Alec, being able to touch and kiss him.

“Hmm?” Magnus mumbled, turning his face into Alec’s neck, smiling as he felt a shiver go through Alec’s body.

“You okay?” Alec asked, voice low and impossibly soft.

Magnus nodded but he wasn’t sure anymore. Nothing felt real, felt right.

Magnus lifted his head slowly, moving in to kiss Alec. Everything was simpler when he was kissing Alec.

Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer, kissing him back, not even caring that they were in the middle of his parent’s Christmas party.

Magnus kept his eyes closed, kiss soft as his heart skipped around his chest.

Suddenly it didn’t seem so bad once again. This whole reliving the day thing. Without it, Magnus may have never realized Alec was right there the whole time.

***

Magnus sighed, leaning close to Alec for his warmth and well, because he wanted too. They’d walked around the city all night, hands interlocked, talking about everything and nothing. It was nearing midnight now, as they stopped in front of the big Christmas tree in the middle of the city.

Magnus turned to Alec, days of this making him confident enough to simply step close and wrap his arms around Alec’s middle. Alec hesitated for just a moment before slipping his arms around Magnus.

“Why’d you wait so long?” Alec asked, voice low as he held Magnus close. “Why now?”

Magnus shrugged, burying his head against Alec. If he’d known what it felt like to be held by Alec, to just be near Alec, he never would’ve waited so long. “I don’t know,” he said because it sounded better than ‘I was blind, I didn’t realize what was here all along’. “I wish I hadn’t waited at all.”

Magnus couldn’t help but think this was the reason the day was repeating. So that he’d realize this, Alec, was here all along. But if that was true…why hadn’t it stopped already?

***

“Come on,” Magnus said, pulling Alec’s hand as he stepped out of the cab. “Hurry up.”

“Slow down,” Alec laughed, pulling back on Magnus’ hand.

This Christmas Eve had started the same as the last few, Magnus kissing Alec right away because he couldn’t wait for half the day to pass before they could spend time together. Not to mention that Magnus had quickly realized things were a lot better when Alec knew right away that Magnus liked him too. That Magnus had finally come to his senses and noticed the beautiful, kind, and smart man right in front of him.

Magnus had never felt this way before, desperate to spend time with Alec, doing anything, everything. Missing him when he was a few feet away. It…wasn’t as scary as he’d thought it would be. It was… Well, Magnus hoped anyway, the kind of thing he’d been waiting for…forever.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, tucking his free hand into his jacket pocket and shivering. “It’s freezing.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand, staring over at him with a sappy look on his face. “Really? I hadn’t noticed. Probably because I’m standing next to something so hot.”

Alec shoved him lightly, before tugging his hand to bring him closer again.

Magnus smiled, staring at the sidewalk as they walked through a sprawling neighborhood filled with giant houses.

“What are we doing again?” Alec asked.

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

Rounding the next corner, it became clear as cars lined the street, moving along slowly while people packed the sidewalks. Here, all the houses were lit up with thousands and thousands of Christmas lights.

“Shall we stroll?” Magnus asked, pulling on Alec’s hand.

“Yeah.”

***

“I just don’t know how long I can keep doing this, Cat,” Magnus said, stretched out on the couch in Catarina’s office, staring up at the ceiling listlessly.

Cat sat behind her desk, looking thoughtful. “So, you’ve been reliving the day for how long?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know, lost count,” he replied.

Cat nodded. “And over the course of this repeating day, you’ve realized you’re in love with Alec?”

Magnus sat up, heart lurching. “I didn’t say love,” he quickly corrected. “Just…just like.”

Catarina raised an eyebrow but said nothing to that. “And you’ve started spending every day with him? And you have no idea what’s causing the day to repeat?”

“I have two suspects,” Magnus said, but it didn’t come out confidently at all. This day was taking everything from him. “That ugly statue you gave me, that I broke on day one - and most days since. Or Church.”

“Church?”

Magnus shook his head. “A cat I adopted, not actual church.”

Cat stood up, moving to sit next to Magnus and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what to tell you, Magnus,” she said, frowning. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. “I just want to know what I’m supposed to do,” he whispered.

“Maybe…maybe you just have to make sure you’re ready, for it to end, for whatever comes next? Maybe you have to make it happen yourself.”

“How?” Magnus demanded but Cat had no more answers than he did. Maybe this was all a dream, every little bit of it…

***

Magnus got back to the loft late, stopping to pick up dinner for himself and the cats — he’d rescued Church before visiting Catarina. He walked upstairs and was halfway to the door when he realized someone was leaning against it, waiting for him.

“Alec,” Magnus said, the name falling from his mouth without thought.

“You’re late,” Alec said, shifting on his feet.

Magnus frowned then noticed Alec’s outfit, complete with the blue shirt Isabelle picked out. “Right, the party,” Magnus said. Jace had invited him (again) that morning, and he’d said yes.

Magnus shook his head, about to beg out of it when he looked up again. Alec was watching him, waiting for him. Hands in his pockets, large eyes appearing darker than ever in the hallway, hair a mess atop his head.

Maybe going out wasn’t the worst idea. Magnus had kind of been neglecting their friends—

A light bulb went off in Magnus’ mind. _Of course_ , he realized. He’d been selfish…

A plan started forming in his mind as he went inside to feed the cats.

“Let’s go,” Magnus said, beaming at Alec before grabbing his hand, used to the way it made his heart skip around.

***

Magnus woke up the next morning with three things: determination. A plan. And a grin on his face. This…felt right. Somehow, he knew it had to work. He’d do it, make the perfect day and then, no matter what, one way or another, he would wake up on Christmas morning. There was no reason he should be so sure but he was.

Magnus’ mind spun with ideas as he hopped in the shower. He worked through all the little pieces of the plan as he dressed and did his makeup. It had to be perfect, not one little thing overlooked. The hardest part was figuring out the best way to do things. He wanted nothing more than to rush to the bakery as he had every other day recently. To kiss Alec right away— that always lead to a good day after all — but something told him not to do that. This was going to be it, the last one, the one that mattered. It should be romantic, perfect.

Magnus ignored the little voice telling him it wouldn’t work, that he’d wake up on Christmas Eve just the same as always and he was simply fooling himself. He pushed the voice away and continued with the day. It had to change, something had to work.

Magnus left to get Church and substance — the last thing he wanted to do was forget Church on what would — hopefully — be the last day.

Holding in a grin after capturing the cat, Magnus knocked on the door to Lightwood Brother’s Bakery, waiting impatiently.

“Magnus,” Alec said flatly, opening the door.

Magnus bit back a grin, thinking of all the times they’d kissed over the last few days. The urge to grin was followed by a hollow ache as he realized just how long Alec had pretended to not feel a thing for Magnus, had hid his feelings and tried to force them away because — because Magnus paraded an endless amount of potential suitors in front of him, never once pausing to _see_ him.

Magnus swallowed thickly. Sure, it wasn’t all his fault. Alec never said anything and he wasn’t very obvious most the time but still…

“Is that a cat?” Alec asked, snapping Magnus from his thoughts.

“No, darling,” Magnus grinned. “It’s a new coat. You like?”

***

Most the day passed just like the first, Magnus’ heart raced the whole time, excitement and worry waring in his stomach. He was nervous, he realized. He’d made so many mistakes since the first Christmas Eve. He couldn’t afford any today.

Magnus dressed slow and careful, going for a little dressier than usual — which was saying a lot because hello, he was Magnus Bane. Dark green pants, an expensive silver bottom up, and a green vest along with a dark tie, was completed with a long fancy black jacket, his favorite boots, gloves, and scarf.

He looked fabulous as he paced back and forth, he knew. He’d called Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael. Everything was set. All he had to do, was make sure the party went well. Easy.

Before Alec arrived, Magnus searched out Church who was stretched out across the red velvet sofa, lazily cleaning a paw.

Magnus kneeled, meeting the cat’s gaze. Church didn’t bat an eye.

“I know you know what’s happening,” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes at the cat. “I’m not even mad about it. But look, everything is good now, okay?”

Magnus paused, waiting for the cat to acknowledge him. Church moved to cleaning the other paw.

“It’s fine now,” he insisted. “I woke up, okay? I know now that Alec’s been here the whole time and I lo— really, really like him,” Magnus insisted. “I’m going to make this Christmas Eve perfect, for everyone. Okay? And then…this can end.”

Magnus swallowed dryly, nodding sternly to the cat. He really hoped this day would be perfect.

***

“You look…” Alec said, staring at Magnus as he stepped out of the loft.

Magnus smirked. “Right back at you,” he winked, closing the door before turning to Alec who really did look stunning as always. Magnus’ heart pounded painfully fast, making it hard to breathe. Something about this day felt more real than the last, as much as he’d loved them.

He was ready, he thought, to see what happened after.

“Ready?”

***

“Let’s eat,” Magnus said as they walked into the institute, looking around cautiously. It was as drab as ever and really if he never saw the inside of the place again, that would be fine with him. But something told him this day had to go something like the first.

“There’s no food,” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus gave him a look, rolling his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Alexander,” he said. “Or I will be forced to hurt your pretty little face.”

Alec scoffed but nodded to the other side of the room where Magnus knew the buffet was.

“Thank god,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s hand and leading him over there. Alec hesitated a moment, glancing at their hands but didn’t pull away, letting Magnus drag him toward food, expertly avoiding anyone whose eyes got set on Alec.

“Please, please, please tell me you’re willing to do anything to avoid small talk with these…” Magnus hesitated, looking over the perfectly dress men and woman. “Lovely people,” he finished sarcastically.

Alec snorted. “Anything,” he agreed.

Magnus filled his plate with decadent finger food, waiting for Alec to do the same before grabbing his arm again and pulling him towards a small table at the back of the room.

Setting his plate down, Magnus snatched two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter before sitting.

Turning to Alec, Magnus passed him a glass of champagne before raising his in a toast. “To crappy Christmas parties and terrible Christmas Eves,” he said, grinning.

Alec frowned, clinking glasses and taking a sip before asking, “Is this a terrible Christmas Eve?”

Magnus looked up, unconsciously doing his flirty shoulder shimmy as he met Alec’s beautiful eyes. “That,” Magnus said. “Remains to be seen. I have hope though.”

Alec squinted at him, shaking his head. “I swear, half the things you say make no sense.”

“It’s called being coy, Alexander.”

***

“Oh, I keep forgetting to ask,” Isabelle said suddenly. She and Simon had appeared at their table first, followed quickly by Jace and Clary. “Do you want me to bring anything to dinner tomorrow?” she asked, looking over at Magnus.

“No!” everyone at the table chorused back.

Hurt flashed in Isabelle’s eyes before she glared at them all. “I wasn’t talking about cooking,” she snapped. “And I’m not _that_ bad.”

Magnus smirked, sharing a look with Alec before reassuring her. “Of course, dear,” he said, patting her hand consolingly. “You can bring wine,” he added.

Isabelle nodded, still glaring at the rest of the table. “And none of you get any,” she said, pushing to her feet. “Magnus, care to dance?”

Magnus smirked, rising from his seat only to be interrupted by a stern voice.

“Ah, here you three are,” Maryse Lightwood said, appearing at the end of their table quickly followed by Robert.

Isabelle’s shoulders fell for a moment before she forced herself to stand straight. Leaning over, she hugged her father, ignoring her mother entirely.

“Isabelle,” Maryse said with a small nod before turning to the rest of the table. “Jace, Alexander,” the same nod. “Clary, Simon,” barely a nod. Then a hesitation.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said simply, raising his glass to her.

Maryse wrinkled her nose like she smelled something bad.

“Magnus is Alec’s plus one,” Isabelle explained.

“Oh,” Maryse said.

Magnus glanced at his phone, checking the time. He rose suddenly. “I hate to interrupt,” he said, interrupting. “But, actually, we all have to be going. I have a surprise,” he explained.

Maryse and Robert shared a look, as everyone else rose slowly from their seats, eyeing Magnus.

“You do?” Alec asked, frowning.

Magnus smirked. “Yup,” he said. “My Christmas present to all of you, if you don’t mind,” he added, heart accelerating. This was where so many days had gone wrong after all. He’d been trying so hard to play it safe, leading up to the confession he had planned later in the night. But it could so easily go wrong.

Alec studied him for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, of course,” he said, looking intrigued as he continued to watch Magnus.

Isabelle grinned suddenly. “I love surprises,” she said, looping her arm through Simon’s. “Sorry mother, father. Apparently, we have plans.”

“See you on New Year’s,” Jace added.

Magnus smirked, thoroughly confused by the Lightwoods and their family dynamic.

They headed to the door as a group but Alec lingered at coat check, still watching Magnus closely.

“What?” Magnus asked, hiding a smile as he wound his scarf around his neck.

Alec shook his head. “A surprise, really?”

Magnus smirked, nodding. “Yes, is that illegal?”

Alec shook his head. “No,” he said, squinting again at Magnus like he was something new and confusing. “So, what is it?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. Stepping closer, he leaned in like he was going to tell Alec a secret. Alec’s eyes landed on his mouth before quickly moving away. Magnus rested a hand on Alec’s arm, whispering. “If I told you,” he whispered. “Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Magnus laughed at the betrayed look on Alec’s face as he leaned back.

“Sorry,” he said, grabbing Alec’s hand quickly and pulling him outside where the others waited for them. “I had to.”

***

“Where are we?” Clary asked as Magnus ushered everyone into the elevator.

“Does no one understand what a surprise is?” he teased, squeezing in close to Alec as the elevator door closed.

Alec chuckled, Magnus could feel it as he leaned against Alec, a little closer than technically needed, hand resting over Alec’s heart.

“Do you think Magnus is taking us somewhere to kill us?” Simon asked, staring up at the numbers above the elevator as it rose higher and higher.

Magnus sighed. “Well, fuck, you just ruined the surprise, didn’t you Sharron?”

“I’m going to die first, aren’t I?” Simon asked, shaking his head sadly.

Magnus grinned at him, going on his tip toes to look at Simon over Alec’s shoulder. “You guessed it,” he said.

When the elevator beeped, Magnus turned away from Alec, pretending not to notice the way his breath stuttered when Magnus ran his hand down his chest, grabbing Alec’s hand again.

The white and blue lights shone down on the ice rink that was shiny and smooth, waiting just for them. Soft music played in the background and ice skates waited by the benches.

“Ta da!” Magnus said, using the hand not holding Alec’s to gesture to the rink.

Everyone oohed and aahed but Magnus barely noticed as Alec stopped next to him, smiling and shaking his head. “How did you manage this?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Bribery. Do you like it?” he asked, blinking up at Alec. It was hard to see anything with Alec so close.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. Alec looked down, meeting Magnus’ gaze and Magnus swallowed slowly. Could it really be this easy? he wondered.

“Magnus!” Isabelle shouted suddenly, shattering the moment. Magnus and Alec both looked over to where Isabelle and Simon were already on the ice, Isabelle graceful as ever, holding Simon up as he tipped from side to side. “This is amazing,” she said. “Thank you.”

Clary appeared next to Magnus, hugging him tightly. “Best Christmas present ever,” she said before following the others to the rink.

“Five dollars says Simon kills himself on ice skates,” Jace called suddenly, gliding out onto the ice.

“Hey!” Simon shouted but it was ruined by the fact that he fell on his ass two seconds later.

“No one bet me, you don’t stand a chance,” Jace smirked, doing literal laps around Simon as Clary and Isabelle helped him back to his feet.

“Very funny, Wayland,” Simon said. “I just need a moment to get used to the ice,” he said defensively.

While Simon and Jace bickered, Magnus sat next to Alec, slipping on his ice skates. “Fair warning,” Magnus said. “I know this will come as a shock, but I’m not the best skater.”

Alec gasped. “Really? You aren’t?” he teased.

Magnus bumped Alec’s shoulder, glaring. “Shut up,” he said. “What I’m saying is that you’ll have to skate with me, make sure I don’t fall.” Magnus explained, looking up at Alec from under his eyelashes, smiling softly.

Alec swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing before looking away quickly. “I guess I could do that, don’t blame me if you fall though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Magnus said, thinking, it’s too late for that anyway.

***

“So,” Alec asked, as they glided along the edge of the rink, moving slowly with their arms linked as the others laughed and shouted. “Is this a terrible Christmas Eve?”

Magnus looked over slowly. Alec was staring at his feet, brow furrowed in concentration, the light of the Christmas lights illuminating his face perfectly. Magnus’ heart ached. He just wanted this day to end so he could move on, figure out what exactly was there, between them. Even if the prospect of it being something real, that could be broken for real, was slightly terrifying.

“Nope,” Magnus finally said. “More the opposite.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, glancing over.

Magnus nodded, breath catching in his throat. “It might even be the best.”

Alec smiled the smile that made his eyes lit up and Magnus’ heart skip. “I—”

“What are you two talking about, all the way over here?” Isabelle asked knowingly as she and Clary swooped in from behind them.

Alec continued to skate, rolling his eyes at them. “Ignoring the children,” he said pointedly.

Clary gasped while Isabelle merely scoffed. “We aren’t here for you, anyway,” she said, reaching out a hand for Magnus.

“Sorry, darling, my attention is demanded elsewhere,” Magnus said, hiding his reluctance to let go of Alec, taking Isabelle’s hand instead.

They skated off, Clary taking Magnus’ other hand and setting a faster pace. Once Alec was left behind on the other end of the rink, Clary and Isabelle slowed down, sending Magnus nearly identical knowing looks.

“So,” Clary said.

“What’s going on?” Isabelle finished.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, staring around at the lights. “I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

The girls shared a look.

“Come on, Magnus,” Clary said.

“You can tell us,” Isabelle added.

Magnus swallowed dryly, eyes automatically seeking out Alec who was skating near Jace and Simon now, moving oddly elegantly. Now that he wasn’t pretending to need to hold on to Alec, Magnus was a more graceful skater but Alec was hypnotizing, just barely moving.

“Mmhmm,” Isabelle said. “Nothing to see here,” she mumbled.

“Clearly, I mean someone isn’t over here, pining for Alec or anything,” Clary teased.

“Hush, you,” Magnus said, pulling his gaze from Alec.

Isabelle was grinning now. “What are you waiting for?” she asked. “Go get him.”

Before Magnus could reply, they were close enough for the others to hear. Clary and Isabelle let go of him suddenly, sending him stumbling into Alec, who only just managed to catch him.

“I—” Magnus started to say, righting himself. Alec’s hands rested on his waist, just like the last time they did this. Magnus’ thoughts dissipated when he looked up at Alec.

It was just like a dozen times before but it felt like the first. Words catching in the back of his throat, breath stuttering. Nothing had happened between them yet this Christmas, Magnus had a plan to confess his feelings but white noise filled his head, his blood rushed through his body and he couldn’t think.

Magnus watched Alec lick his lips, swallowing thickly.

Magnus leaned in, waiting for Alec to do the same.

“Magnus, I—”

“No frolicking on the ice!” Raphael’s sharp voice called out suddenly.

Magnus groaned, pulling back from Alec. If one more person interrupted them—

Alec cleared his throat, shaking his head and turning away slightly.

“You’re late, you grumpy old fools!” Magnus shouted at Raphael and Ragnor who stood on the edge of the rink. A minute later they were joined by Catarina. It’d taken Magnus a while but he’d finally realized he needed all his friends to have the perfect Christmas.

All that was left, he thought, eyes tracking Alec across the ice, was the kiss.

***

The rest of the night, as minutes slowly ticked by, time moving too fast, too fast, Magnus grew more and more nervous. This was his chance to stop it, once and for all. End the day perfectly and finally move on. But… But he couldn’t _breathe_. His heart beat too fast, blood rushing through his brain and every time he got close to Alec his mind short circuited and he forgot what he meant to say.

Eventually, Magnus found himself sitting on the bench, taking off his skates with Alec right next to him. Slowly, everyone else had left, giving Magnus the perfect opportunity.

This was it, Magnus thought, breathing in deeply. It was easy, he reminded himself. He’d done it many times. Go for the standard, he thought, ask Alec if he wants to kiss you. You’re Magnus Bane, you have got this.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal, Magnus knew how this ended every time and it was good. But…but if this was his last Christmas eve…there’d be no more do-overs. This would be permanent. He could think of half a dozen perfect days he’d had with Alec during this whole mess, any of them would’ve been fine as the last one but…but what if he messed this up?

He wasn’t supposed to be nervous, he thought.

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec said suddenly.

Magnus looked over, distracted from his thoughts briefly and then forgetting everything as Alec reached out, pulling Magnus in. Magnus gasped, losing his breath as Alec brought their lips together. Through all their kisses, Magnus hadn’t once been surprised by one. Until now.

His heart raced faster than ever, feeling like it was on the verge of exploding. Time stopped. Alec brushed his lips lightly over Magnus’ and Magnus… Magnus pulled back. He didn’t kiss back, he _pulled_ back; breathing in deeply, feeling like his chest was collapsing.

It took Magnus a moment to realize what he’d done, panic setting in all at once as he opened his eyes, looking up at Alec. Hurt flashed through Alec’s eyes for a second, before he pulled back, expression turning to confusion before his face went blank.

 _No. No. No_. Magnus thought but his mouth wouldn’t open and words wouldn’t come out.

“I thought…” Alec said, voice low and vulnerable. Magnus didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. Alec shook his head, clearing his throat. “Right—”

“No,” Magnus blurted, then shook his head. “I mean, god, I do — I did, want you to…” Magnus closed his eyes tightly, this wasn’t right, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

Alec laughed then, a low and bitter sound that cut Magnus right to the bone.

Magnus opened his eyes again to see Alec shaking his head sadly. “Of course,” he said.

“Of course, what?” Magnus asked, standing as Alec did. “Wait,” he said. “Just…this is happening wrong. It’s not coming out right,” he babbled.

But Alec just kept shaking his head. Magnus’ heart beat faster and faster, panic making it impossible to think. This was supposed to be the perfect day, what was happening?

“I should’ve known,” Alec said, voice low and hurt, with an edge of anger. “After all this time, you’re still playing games with me. That’s all anything ever is too you, Magnus, a game. But…I-I can’t do that, _this_.”

Magnus couldn’t breathe. Alec’s words seemed to have an echo, twirling around and around Magnus’ brain.

“I thought finally…” Alec sighed, looking away. “I just…I can’t keep waiting.”

Before Magnus could figure out what to do, what to say to fix this, stop him, Alec had turned and walked away. Magnus was still just standing there, trying and failing to think, to figure out what just happened, when the elevator arrived and Alec disappeared down it.

_It was supposed to be perfect..._

***

“Magnus,” Cat said, voice calm and firm as she rested a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Calm down and use your words. Tell me what happened.”

They were in the loft, Magnus had called Catarina who’d luckily been just downstairs at the hotel with Raphael. They’d come here, the drive a complete blur in Magnus’ mind. Since then, Magnus had been pacing, stopping every few minutes to check the clock as it edged closer and closer to midnight. He had this horrible suspicion, this panic in his gut that made it impossible to sit still.

“I don’t know! The same thing that always happens, I guess?” he burst out suddenly. “Everything was fine, great. And then…we ended up fighting. And it was my fault this time but what if it’s inevitable? What if I’m fooling myself and these last days have been nothing but my imagination? What if I don’t get another chance?” Magnus raged, pacing faster and faster.

Catarina grabbed Magnus’ arms, holding him in place. “Calm down and start from the beginning.”

Magnus didn’t have time for that! He almost said that but then he caught the look on Cat’s face and sat, quickly explaining the repeating day thing once more.

“And now…I don’t know. This feels different. What if I don’t have another chance?” Magnus said, breathing deeply to try and control himself.

Cat watched on, looking thoughtful as she pet Church. “So, all this, it’s about Alec? Because you want him to wake up on Christmas morning…feeling what exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, exploding back to his feet. “I want…I want him to remember kissing me. I want him to wake up thinking this is real, thinking he wants to try. Thinking I’ve finally gotten my head out of my ass and noticed how he’s always been there, through all my crappy relationships, when I got passed up for that crap job that I really wanted. That he’s gorgeous and kind and smart and I love bickering with him more than sleeping with crappy one night stands. That I would be fine never breathing again if it meant kissing him for the rest of my short life.”

Magnus stopped suddenly, gasping for breath.

“Oh god. I’m in love with him, aren’t I?” he blurted, the world exploding around him only to rearrange in a slightly new order.

Magnus jumped when Church lunged for the coffee table suddenly, sending the ugly statue flying, to smash into dozens of pieces on the floor.

“How did I never see it before?” Magnus asked, moving to pick up Church and cuddle him.

Cat spoke softly from her spot by the fire. “Because it wasn’t time for you too,” she said softly. “It’s fate, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded, mind spinning. If he could have just one more day, he thought, reaching for his phone to check the time.

Church screeched, jumping from his arms.

Magnus couldn’t breathe, staring at the phone screen.

“Magnus?” Cat asked. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus couldn’t reply so he just turned the phone to face her. 12:03. Christmas Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mentioned there's a happy ending, right? Because there is! I'm going to *try* to post early tomorrow because I have plans for Christmas Eve and because you all deserve an early Christmas present/end to the angst! XD
> 
> I know there were a lot of questions about what's causing everything which you'll kind of see next chapter and also about what would finally make the day stop repeating, in case I wasn't obvious enough about that it's really Magnus realizing oh shit, he's in looove.
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated, you can find me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)  
> Which is also the best place to hear news/updates!
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies! I really hope you liked this chapter!<3<3<3<3


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day...finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to quickly dedicate this to everyone who has been reading this, especially if you've commented, especially if you commented multiple times. And to my friends in the Shadowhunters fandom! If you celebrate it, then Merry Christmas, and you're welcome for your present. Enjoy. XD
> 
> <3<3<3

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a second chance

 

Murphy's law: what can go wrong will go wrong. This wasn't Magnus' perfect Christmas. It wasn't a Christmas miracle. More like a Christmas disaster. Honestly, lying in bed that night wishing for just one more Christmas Eve with this horrible sinking feeling in his gut, Magnus had no idea how everything had gone so particularly painfully wrong.

Why did he pull back? Why? Why did he just stand there and let Alec walk away?

Magnus rolled onto his side, watching the minutes pass on his fuzzy alarm clock. Christmas Day.

Rolling back over, he screwed his eyes shut tight, willing it all away. It was fine. It was fine. If he could just go to sleep then…then the day would reset again, it had too. This couldn’t be the last of it. This was more of a mess than his first Christmas Eve!

God. He rolled over again, burying his head in his pillows. How could Alec think Magnus didn’t want him? How could he think anyone could not want him?

Magnus was so stupid. For years he’d been all but ignoring Alec, except to go along with the stupid fights. He’d assumed Alec hated him and just let that dictate everything, let that get in the way of seeing just how amazing Alec is; let it in the way of the spark between them that had Magnus’ heart skipping around painfully every time they were near.

And because of that…because of shameless flirting and a procession of heartbreakers, Alec thought Magnus was just… _playing games_.

It was hard to breathe. Magnus focused on that, breathing in through his nose, out through his mouth. Slow and steady. Again and again.

Eventually, he must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up hours later with Church on his face and the Chairman meowing around the end of the bed.

Church.

Magnus screwed his eyes shut tight, wishing the world away because the day hadn’t reset, it’d just continued on.

***

When Magnus pulled himself from his bed, in his silky Christmas pajamas complete with a gingerbread people pattern, he stumbled his way to the kitchen, planning on holing up inside all day and pretending the world didn’t exist — clearly that was the only reasonable thing to be done.

He wasn’t expecting to find Catarina and Raphael in the kitchen, bickering over how to best flip pancakes.

“It’s all in the wrist,” Raphael insisted, attempting to take the spatula from Cat who elbowed him out of the way.

“It’s a pancake,” she insisted. “I think I can handle this.”

Raphael glared, mumbling a curse in Spanish as he turned away. Finding Magnus leaning against the fridge, Raphael paused, looking him up and down slowly. “You look like shit,” he said flatly, pushing Magnus aside to pull the orange juice from the fridge.

Catarina whirled around, surprise coloring her face when she saw Magnus. “Shush,” she told Raphael. “Be nice.”

“Did someone go shopping?” Magnus asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends as he peered inside the fridge.

“That would be me,” Ragnor called, coming into the room, rubbing his forehead with a forlorn look on his face. “I’ve been traumatized. Who goes grocery shopping on Christmas?”

“You, apparently,” Magnus said, managing to forget why he was sad for a moment, the company of his friends cheering him up.

Ragnor scoffed, opening his eyes to look Magnus up and down much like Raphael and Cat already had. “You look like shit.”

Magnus sighed, slumping in on himself at the sudden reminder. “I love that I have such caring friends,” he deadpanned, dragging his feet to the living room and flopping down on the couch.

There was a hushed conversation in the kitchen, ended by Cat’s stern voice demanding, “You two finish cooking, _I_ will talk to him, considering I’m the only one in this kitchen with a heart.”

“That’s a lie,” Ragnor grumbled. “Chairman Meow is eating the pancake droppings as we speak and he has a heart.”

“He’s a demon,” Raphael said. “And _I_ will make the pancakes.”

Magnus stretched out, staring up at his dark ceiling. This was not how he’d planned on Christmas going. Why couldn’t he have woken up in Alec’s arms? Why couldn’t he have explained things better? Why’d he have to ruin everything?

“Talk to me,” Catarina said, picking up Magnus’ feet and sitting down. Magnus put his feet in her lap, turning over to bury his face in the back of the couch.

“Don’t wanna talk,” he mumbled.

“Oh really?” Cat said, not giving Magnus a moment to wallow. “Because the Magnus I know, talks all the time. And he wouldn’t just give up, lying around the house all day.”

Magnus sighed. Cat’s normal pep talk wasn’t going to be enough today.

“Come on, Magnus, sit up,” Cat demanded, patting his leg encouragingly. “Don’t make me make you,” she threatened.

Sighing, Magnus pushed himself to an upright position, to make her happy. “I’m sitting up,” he said, glaring half-heartedly. “Now what?”

“Now,” Cat said. “You figure out a plan.”

Magnus blinked at her slowly, waiting. “Plan?”

Cat slapped his arm suddenly, making Magnus gasp. “Yes, Magnus, plan,” she said sternly. “Because you’re Magnus Bane and you’re unlucky in love but you are not going to give up. Not this time.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “This time is a little different,” he said.

Catarina nodded. “Yes, because it’s not just a little crush that fizzled out. It’s not that cute woman you met in the elevator or the hot coffee shop guy. It’s Alec and it’s more real than all of those.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, heart skipping around his chest. Clearing his throat, Magnus said, “Actually, I was just thinking the whole repeating day thing.”

Catarina narrowed her eyes at him, waiting.

Magnus sighed. “Fine, that too. Why not add the fact that I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him and it’s been there for a while without my even noticing? Oh, and that I’ve never been as happy as I was repeating the same day again and again because it meant spending every moment with him. But don’t forget how I royally fucked that all up.”

When he was finished, Magnus was out of breath and everything…hurt. It really hurt.

“Great,” Cat said, pushing to her feet. “Now that that’s settled.”

Magnus turned his eyes to glare at her when he paused. Rushing to his feet, he pushed past Cat, reaching for the coffee table upon which — “It’s not broken,” Magnus said, frowning as he grabbed the ugly statute. “Church broke it, last night.”

He looked the statue up and down but there wasn’t a scratch on it… He looked up to find Cat frowning at the statue. “So, it was the statue then?” she asked, grabbing it from him.

Church strutted through the room then, eyes locked on Magnus as he winked. “Or Church,” he said, glaring at the cat.

“Or,” Catarina said, moving to the mantel and putting the statue down. “It was the universe trying to get you to get your head out of your ass.”

Magnus scoffed, turning back to the couch.

“Nope,” Cat shouted. “Do not sit back down again.”

Magnus sighed but stayed standing, glaring at the Christmas tree in the corner for lack of something better to do.

“So what did it then?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. “What stopped the day from repeating? Making a bigger disaster out of things than ever before?”

Cat shook her head, moving forward to grab Magnus by the arms and shaking him lightly. “Love,” she said, simply.

The word hit Magnus like a sucker punch to the gut, knocking the air out of him. But, of course, it was glaringly obvious in the worst cliché Hallmark moment way. Magnus fucked things up because he was worried it would be the last day and it wouldn’t be perfect and then he’d fucked things up by finally admitting to himself that he more than liked Alec and sealed the deal on the day.

Magnus groaned, hiding his face in Cat’s shoulder. “Now what?” he mumbled.

“Maybe it was the statue, maybe it was all you. Either way, don't waste it,” Cat said, rubbing his arms comfortingly. “There’s still time.”

“Go get him,” Ragnor called from the kitchen.

“Or don’t and be miserable forever, either is fine,” Raphael added.

“You’re burning the pancakes!” Ragnor shouted suddenly.

“Magnus’ woes are distracting me.”

Ignoring his friends, Magnus nodded at Cat, pulling away. They were right, he realized. Magnus Bane did not just give up, not on something so important. He’d screwed up last night but he could fix it. He could explain things to Alec. He could get another chance.

***

Snow. It was snowing. Of course, Magnus thought, stepping outside in his pajamas and a threadbare coat because he was too busy to stop and _think_.

Magnus was about to go back upstairs to change when a cab turned down the street. Magnus whistled, hailing the cab. Screw being warm, he had a handsome man to win over.

Sliding into the back of the cab, Magnus gave the driver Alec’s address. His heart raced out of control, as memories of all the Christmas Eve’s spun around his mind. Magnus took a deep, calming breath, reminding himself that Alec wanted this too. That he could fix this. Alec always kissed back.

He didn’t try to plan what to say this time, that hadn’t worked the day before anyway. He would just have to…wing it.

Before Magnus knew it, the cab was pulling up outside Alec’s apartment. The snow fell in big flakes, already sticking to the ground, making it impossible to stand outside, putting off the moment.

Magnus took a last deep breath and went inside. Climbing the stairs to Alec’s floor before his mind could spin and try to talk him out it. He would not panic, thinking of how things could go wrong today or tomorrow or three months from now. He knew now that Alec made him feel things he’d never felt before. Made him laugh all the time, made him…unbelievably happy. And that was just in one day.

Magnus slowed as he neared Alec’s door. His heart beat so loud and hard he was sure everyone in the building had to hear it thump, thump, thumping along.

You’re Magnus Bane, he reminded himself, and you are in love with Alec Lightwood and you are going to win him over like some damn Hallmark movie.

Magnus swallowed, stopping in front of Alec’s door and raising his hand. He paused for a minute, concentrating on breathing. He was scared he realized, he’d never been scared of a relationship before. Because he hadn’t had or tried to have, a relationship with Alec before, a small voice in the back of his head told him helpfully.

Magnus knocked on Alec’s front door, shivering suddenly. He waited. And waited.

Knocked again, stomping his feet to stay warm. Nothing.

Of course, Magnus thought, letting his head fall forward, bouncing against the door. It was Christmas morning. He’d be with his siblings.

Magnus pulled out his phone to call Isabelle but hung up before the first ring. He had to do this in person.

***

Lightwood Manor, as Magnus referred to it, was an enormous house far too big for its inhabitants. Inside, no doubt, the Lightwood children would be having a perfect, peaceful, laugh-filled Christmas morning while their parents were doing whatever they did.

Magnus didn’t hesitate this time, knocking on the giant front door as his second cab of the day pulled away. It was freezing, the snow falling faster and faster. Luckily the door opened quickly, revealing Isabelle, her hair in a messy bun, no makeup on, in candy cane pajamas and a Santa hat.

“Magnus!” she said, grinning. “What are you doing here?”

Magnus cleared his throat, peering around Isabelle but there was no one else there. “I’m looking for Alec,” he said.

Isabelle’s smile fell, her eyes dimming. “Right,” she said, folding her arms. “And what are your intentions with my brother? Who looked equal parts mad as hell and heartbroken when he got home last night.”

Magnus’ heart sank, stomach filling with guilt. “I messed up,” he admitted, rubbing his arms to stay warm. Isabelle looked a bit more sympathetic, so Magnus kept talking. “I just, I want to fix things.”

Isabelle nodded, her smile returning. “It’s about time,” she said. Then frowned. “But Alec isn’t here.”

Magnus closed his eyes, shoulders falling. “He’s not?”

“No, he left after we opened presents, saying he’d meet us at your place for dinner tonight.”

Dinner, shit, Magnus thought. He should be cooking right now! He shook his head, there were more important things. “You don’t know where he went?” Magnus asked.

Isabelle shook her head sadly. “No, I’m sorry.”

Magnus closed his eyes, sighing. Maybe he really was cursed. Where would Alec go on Christmas? Magnus wondered but then— “of course,” he mumbled, grinning slowly.

He looked back at Isabelle, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, dear,” he said, turning to leave.

“Don’t you dare break his heart, Magnus!” she called after him. “Or I will kill you, I swear!”

Magnus laughed, waving over his shoulder. “Noted,” he called back.

***

Magnus really should’ve check here first, his life was apparently a lifetime movie, where else would it end?

Stepping out of the cab in front of the bakery, Magnus’ pulse raced faster and faster, his stomach doing somersaults. He forced himself to walk to the door even though his instincts were screaming at him to run. He peered inside, breath catching as his eyes were drawn to Alec, who leaned on the back counter, a book open in front of him.

Magnus couldn’t help a small smile crossing his face, Alec was such a nerd.

His heart suddenly returning to a normal beat, Magnus knocked lightly on the door. His heart skipped painfully when Alec looked up, face going stony as he saw Magnus. He turned back to his book.

Sighing, Magnus knocked again. And again. “I’m not leaving until you let me in!” Magnus finally shouted.

Alec looked up again, closing his book and rolling his eyes.

Magnus held back a smirk, his mind calming as Alec rounded the counter. Magnus held his breath when Alec unlocked and opened the door.

“What are you doing here, Magnus?” he asked, sounding exhausted.

Magnus searched Alec’s face looking for…anything, any little sign that Alec would hear him out. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night. Magnus couldn’t read anything in his face.

Letting out his breath slowly, Magnus shivered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I just—”

“Are you in your pajamas?” Alec asked suddenly, looking Magnus up and down. “You’re an idiot,” he said, grabbing Magnus’ arm and pulling him inside suddenly. Alec shut the door behind them, moving to the back room while mumbling about snow and slippers.

“How long have you been out there?” Alec asked, coming back into the front of the bakery with his coat.

“Um,” Magnus said, shrugging. “Like an hour or…or so. I was in a cab for some of it.”

Alec shook his head. “In your pajamas? In the snow? Are you trying to get frost bite?” he asked, thrusting his coat at Magnus. “Put this on, I’ll get you some coffee.”

“No!” Magnus said as Alec turned away. He held Alec’s coat in one hand, repressing a shiver. “And I’m already wearing a coat,” he added.

Alec turned around, rolling his eyes. “That’s barely a coat,” he said. “And no, what?”

“ _No_ ,” Magnus said again, giving in and slipping Alec’s coat on because even in the warm bakery he was freezing. Now that he’d found Alec and slowed down for a moment, he realized just how cold he was, fingers too numb to button the jacket. “I don’t want coffee,” he finally finished.

Alec raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “You’re freezing,” he pointed out. “And clearly already sick if you’re saying no to coffee.”

Magnus shrugged, heart racing as the smell of Alec surrounded him from his leather jacket. He swallowed dryly, of course Alec would be pissed at him and still offer Magnus his jacket.

“I just…don’t feel like coffee,” he said, looking down at the jacket that cascaded past his hands.

“Then what do you want?” Alec asked, not angry just…tired.

Magnus swallowed, forcing his gaze back up to meet Alec’s. “You.”

***

Alec blinked. Tilted his head to the side. Blinked again. “What?” he asked.

Magnus took a step forward, just one, leaving plenty of space between them still. “I couldn’t explain, last night,” he said. “I couldn’t…I just kind of panicked, I don’t why.”

Alec swallowed, folding his arms and staring icily at Magnus. That was not how Magnus wanted to be looked at. He wanted the sweet, loving look, the soft expression and wide, puppy dog eyes.

“I’m still explaining this all wrong,” he said, shaking his head. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to think. The panic was mounting, making his heart quicken.

“So, explain,” Alec said, voice so soft Magnus thought he imagined it until he opened his eyes. Alec had let his hands fall to his sides, his eyes wider than ever as he waited.

Magnus’ pulse slowed down as he nodded. “I’m an idiot,” he blurted, making Alec snort.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Alec said, rolling his eyes but…that was the beginning of a smile, wasn’t it?

Magnus stepped closer without thinking, words coming faster now. “I’m an idiot who didn’t realize…that you were right here the whole time. An idiot who wanted Christmas Eve to be perfect so bad that I panicked that it wouldn’t be and ruined everything.”

Alec shook his head slowly, moving forward just the littlest bit. “What are you talking about, Magnus?” he asked.

“I didn’t mean to pull away, I panicked.” Magnus’ heart pounded louder and louder in his chest, blocking out everything else. All he could see was Alec and he was too far away.

“I’m sorry, for last night. For everything. Just, please,” Magnus said, standing completely still to force himself not to get closer and touch Alec. “Give me a second chance. I was stupid for never noticing this before but I do now and I’m not going to give up because of another stupid fight, even if this one was my fault.”

Magnus was breathing heavily, filled to the brim with emotion, waiting for Alec to say something. Anything.

Alec watched, expression blank, twiddling his thumbs. He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“This _one?_ ” Alec asked sharply but…was that the beginning of a smile on his face? Magnus looked closer, the corners of Alec’s lips twitched as he glared at Magnus. Please, please let it be the beginning of a smile, Magnus thought. If he was smiling, Magnus still had a chance.

“Yes,” Magnus said firmly. “This _one_.”

“Not all of them?” Alec asked. Teasing, he was teasing. Magnus let out a deep breath, heart kicking back into overdrive.

Magnus couldn’t stop a grin from crossing his face. “Well, some,” Magnus relented. “But not _all._ ”

Alec frowned, eyes growing wide. He stared at Magnus like he was something strange and new; like he’d never seen him before.

“What?” Magnus asked, trying to stay calm as his emotions ran away with him, up one moment, down again the next. He had no idea where this was going, if it would work, but he wouldn’t run away. Not this time. He wanted to find out what happened next.

Alec shook his head, breathing out slowly. “Nothing,” he said, still looking at Magnus the same. “I just, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so wide.”

Magnus could practically feel his face light up. God, he thought, he was stupidly in love. “So?” he forced himself to ask. He felt his heart fluttering, stomach swooping. He waited.

“So?” Alec repeated, teasingly, pretending he didn’t know what Magnus was asking.

Magnus groaned, throwing his head back and covering his face with a hand. “Sooooo,” he said, turning back to Alec. “Second chance?”

The next seconds felt like forever, each longer than the last as he waited and waited. Alec gave away nothing, standing a few feet away, staring at Magnus blankly.

Magnus resisted the urge to fidget, meeting Alec’s gaze and refusing to look away.

Finally, _finally_ , Alec took a step forward and then another.

Magnus swallowed dryly, looking straight ahead, at Alec’s shoulders, chest, neck, anything but his face, refusing to get his hopes up. He hadn’t said anything yet, Magnus reminded himself. It could mean nothing.

Alec stopped right in front of him, barely an inch between them.

“Are you going to look at me or…?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus swallowed. “I haven’t decided,” he admitted even as he dragged his gaze up. Alec stared at him, eyes narrowed in a searching look Magnus was used to. “What are you doing?” Magnus asked in a hoarse voice, forgetting to breath when he felt Alec’s breath on his face.

No one had ever made him so unsure before, it was exhilarating.

Alec stared a moment longer before bringing his hand up to Magnus’ face, cupping his face and brushing his thumb softly over Magnus’ cheek. Magnus was fairly sure he’d stopped breathing but what was air anyway?

Alec leaned in until their lips were just brushing. Magnus’ eyes closed of their own accord.

“Checking something,” Alec muttered before pressing forward, dragging his lips softly over Magnus’, once, twice, three times before pulling back.

Losing all sense of self-control, Magnus followed Alec as he pulled back, slipping his arms around Alec’s neck and bringing him closer. Alec’s mouth opened and Magnus brushed his tongue over Alec’s, feeling Alec shiver at the sensation.

They were a mess of lips and tongues, hot breath and needy gasps. Magnus couldn’t breathe but he refused to be the first to pull away. He wouldn’t pull back because why the hell had he ever pulled back?

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, pulling away just enough to breathe.

Magnus followed, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

“Magnus,” Alec repeated laughing. “I can’t breathe,” he said.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, keeping his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec’s hands rested lightly on his waist. “Breathing’s over-rated,” Magnus whispered, staring deep into Alec’s eyes, lips tingling like this was their first kiss.

Alec shook his head, laughing. “You’re crazy,” he said.

Magnus smiled, feeling giddy. “Do you know how long I've waited to kiss someone and feel the way I do when I kiss you?" he asked.

Alec’s breath stuttered, eyes narrowing in on Magnus. “Magnus—”

Magnus shook his head, cutting Alec off. “There’s something I have to tell you,” he said.

***

When Magnus got back to the loft, he barely felt the cold. He’d told Alec…everything. And in the end, Alec had said he had a lot to think about and he’d see Magnus tonight. But…Magnus wasn’t worried, not really. Like Catarina had said, it was fate.

Plus, Alec had been smiling when he left. And he made Magnus keep his jacket. Which he would quickly realize was a mistake when he never got it back, Magnus thought, grinning as he opened the loft door.

“Finally!”

Magnus jumped, glancing up to see—

“Clary? What are you doing here?” he asked. She was hanging more Christmas lights over the dining table.

“We came to help,” Jace said, appearing from the kitchen, holding Magnus’ Christmas tablecloth.

“It was Isabelle’s idea,” Simon added from the living room where he seemed to be playing with the cats.

Magnus shut the door behind him, shaking his head. “You didn’t have too,” he said. “I was supposed to make dinner for all of you.”

Isabelle swooped in from the kitchen then, wearing an apron and Magnus bit his lip on asking if she was cooking as she pulled him into a hug. “It’s Christmas, Magnus,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You shouldn’t have to do everything. Plus,” she added pulling back to look him up and down. “You seemed distracted. Is that Alec’s jacket?”

Avoiding Isabelle narrowed gaze, Magnus shrugged. “Maybe,” he said.

Isabelle opened her mouth but Catarina interrupted. “Don’t worry, Magnus. I’ve got them all under control,” she said cheerily. She had a Santa hat on while, over her shoulder, Raphael glared, a matching elf hat atop his head. “You should shower and change,” she added, shooing him away.

Magnus laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t burn my house down,” he called, turning towards the bedroom.

He was practically floating but would admit it to no one. Maybe this Christmas could still be perfect after all.

***

“I quit!” Ragnor shouted, throwing his own elf hat clear across the room. “I never wanted to be an elf and you, dear Catarina, are a tyrant of a Santa Clause.”

Magnus snorted as Ragnor marched past him, into the living room where he flopped down on the couch. “I’m sleeping until tomorrow, no one wake me,” Ragnor said, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, slipping into the crowded kitchen. Clary and Simon decorated cookies in one corner, throwing things at each other every few moments, while Jace seemed to be taking his job of supervisor far too seriously, barking orders at everyone while Isabelle yelled at him to shut up and let her touch the food damn it.

Raphael snorted, next to Magnus where he was chopping vegetables. “Cat asked him to cut the cheese.”

“The cheese!” Magnus shouted, horrified. “Ragnor is far too sophisticated to cut the cheese.”

“Magnus,” Cat growled warningly.

Magnus held his hands up, surrendering. “What can I do?” he asked, turning to her for direction.

Cat glared at him. “Cut the cheese.”

Snorting, Magnus nodded, moving to pull cheese from the fridge. It was crazy, he thought, how…normal everything felt suddenly. He’d lived Christmas Eve so many times it was hard to believe it was Christmas. He’d woken up, hours before, heartbroken because the day had changed and now…now, he kept glancing at the door, waiting for Alec show up.

And, for the first time, it felt like Christmas was supposed to feel. That warm glow inside. That excitement that came but once a year. It was the first time Magnus had felt it but he recognized it right away  

***

“I will not tell you what I got you,” Magnus said, laughing as Clary made puppy eyes at him.

“But it’s Christmas,” she said, pouting.

“Yes,” Magnus agreed. “And you’ll get your present soon enough.”

Clary sighed. “You know, I didn’t have to come help you today, I did it because I love you like a brother.”

Magnus laughed. “Oh my god,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s a new cell phone, happy?”

Clary squealed, grabbing Magnus’ arm in a tight grip. “Really?” she asked.

“Are you sure you’re twenty, not twelve?” Magnus asked, shaking his head at her. “It’s the small one, purple paper, silver ribbon.”

Clary hugged him before rushing to the living room.

“What’s my present?”

Magnus froze where he was on tiptoes, pulling down wine glasses. He hadn’t heard Alec come in. He closed his eyes for a minute, breathing in deeply before turning around, a wine glass in each hand.

“Coal,” he said flatly, nodding sadly. “You were bad, sorry.”

Alec smirked, rolling his eyes. “Did you really get me coal?” he asked. He stood on the other side of the island, and Magnus only then noticed that everyone else had left the kitchen at some point, leaving them alone. Alec wore a warm, puffy jacket to replace his leather jacket, a bright red scarf around his neck and a Santa hat on his head. He looked impossibly adorable.

Magnus’ heart skipped around his chest.

Swallowing, Magnus moved closer to the island, setting the glasses down. “Sorry,” he said, wincing. “It seemed funny when I bought it. Does it help if I tell you it’s chocolate coal?”

Alec shook his head, holding back a laugh as his eyes shined. He unraveled his scarf, pulling his coat off to reveal a red Christmas sweater. “Don’t say anything,” he warned, glaring at Magnus who already had a lot to say about that sweater on which an ugly reindeer smiled at the world. “Isabelle bought it for me,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Magnus nodded, biting his lip. “It’s lovely.”

Alec snorted, moving around the island with one hand behind his back. “Now, about this coal,” he said, stopping in front of Magnus.

Magnus nodded. “Yes. About that,” he said. “I’m terribly sorry.”

Alec smirked. “You are not.”

Magnus shrugged before laughing. “I’m really not.”

Alec sighed, leaning back against the counter. “It’s a shame really,” he said. “You’re going to feel so bad after you see what I got you.”

Magnus breathed in deeply, ignoring his racing heart. “Yeah?” he asked, what he really wanted to ask Alec was if he’d thought about it, them. What he thought.

Alec nodded, turning to him with a wide grin. “Yup,” he said. “Want to see it, your present?”

Magnus nodded, eyes locked on Alec’s that crinkled at the corners as he smiled softly. He pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing Magnus what he held.

“Oh,” Magnus said, fighting off a grin and forcing his voice flat. “That’s actually a little disappointing,” he said.

“Oh, is it?” Alec asked. “Maybe I’ll just take it back then.”

Magnus shook his head, reaching out and forcing Alec to raise his arm above their heads, holding Magnus’ present — mistletoe — up.

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus muttered, pressing up against Alec and swallowing his laugh with a slow kiss.

The mistletoe fell to the ground as Alec dropped his arm, moving one hand to Magnus’ face while the other wrapped around his back, pulling him close.

Magnus couldn’t think of a better Christmas present.

***

“So,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close as they leaned over the balcony late into the night, watching the snow fall lazily.

Everyone else had gone home but Alec stayed, lingering a little longer. Magnus would never complain. Truthfully there was a small part of him terrified this was all a dream. That he’d wake up in the morning and relive Christmas Eve all over again. That it would never end. It might not have been the most perfect Christmas ever but it was shaping up to be pretty damn close. Manus didn’t want to lose that. Lose this, leaning against Alec, holding hands, watching the snow.

“So,” Magnus said, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Dinner, tomorrow night,” Alec said, more a statement than a question.

Magnus bit back a smile, looking up at him, head still resting on his shoulder. “Are you asking me out on a date, Alexander?”

Alec nodded.

Magnus swallowed, heart racing. _Let this be real, let this be real_.

“On one condition,” Alec added.

“Oh god,” Magnus groaned. “This is payback for the coal, isn’t it? I swear, had I known you were such a good kisser I would’ve gotten you something nicer!”

Alec laughed, shaking his head and turning to Magnus. Moving to cup his face, Alec wrinkled his nose. “You’re freezing,” he accused.

“So warm me up,” Magnus whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Laughing, Alec kissed him softly, sending electricity through his veins, making his fingers and toes tingle.

“What was that condition again?” Magnus asked when Alec pulled back, leaving him breathless.

Alec chuckled. “Tell me about the other Christmas eves.”

Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes, nodding slowly.

“Inside, where it’s warm,” Alec added, grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him in.

***

“And so I pretended I couldn’t skate,” Magnus said, grinning sheepishly as Alec laughed next to him on the couch. “Shut up,” he said.

Alec shook his head, laughing harder. “You’re ridiculous. You did not do all that, did you?”

“You don’t believe me?” Magnus asked, pouting.

Alec leaned forward, kissing the pout away. “No,” he said. “I do believe you, I want too,” he said, hesitating. “I just…wish I could remember it.”

Magnus grabbed his hand, leaning his head back against the couch and staring at Alec. “Want extra days with me?” he teased. Magnus’ heart pounded painfully because...this was real now. Which meant it was breakable. He stared at Alec, losing his breath as Alec smiled at him. It’d be worth it, risking it, Magnus knew suddenly. For it to be real.

“Maybe,” Alec said. “You did string me along for years after all.”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Magnus shouted, pushing Alec’s shoulder. “I thought you hated me.”

Alec shook his head, sighing sadly. “I guess you’ll have to figure out how to make it up to me.”

“I’ll make it up to you alright,” Magnus said and it was supposed to be threatening but that was kind of lost in transit as he climbed across Alec, straddling his lap.

Alec grinned, eyes bright in the dim living room. “Good,” he said. “I look forward to it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss Alec. He would never get tired of this, Magnus thought, losing himself to Alec.

Alec pulled back slowly, leaving small kisses on Magnus’ mouth, before trailing them along his jaw. Magnus settled against Alec, revelling in the feel of his lips on his neck, when pulled back abruptly.

“What?” Magnus asked, trying not to pout.

“We never…you know,” Alec said, nodding at the space between them, Magnus straddling him. “Did we?”

Magnus snorted when he realized what Alec was asking, shaking his head slowly. “No. We didn’t.”

Alec grinned, nodding. “Good. I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Magnus chuckled, bringing their lips back together.

***

Magnus woke up peacefully. Slowly. Senses coming alive one at a time in that way that happens on perfect mornings.

Magnus stretched in bed, eyes flying open when he bumped someone else.

“Ow,” Alec muttered, rolling over in bed and pulling Magnus close. “Rude,” he murmured, burrowing into Magnus’ side.

Magnus’ heart stopped as he opened his eyes slowly. They were both fully dressed, all they’d done was sleep. But… it was the day after Christmas. It was real.

“How’s it so easy for you?” Magnus asked suddenly wide awake, hating himself a little for ruining the moment but having to know.

“How’s what easy?” Alec mumbled.

“This,” Magnus said, sitting up when Alec moved away from him slightly. “Us, accepting it. Isn’t it…weird?”

Alec sat up next to him, grabbing Magnus’ hand and playing with it. He looked up, meeting Magnus’ gaze. “Do you think it’s weird?” he asked softly.

Magnus raised his hand, running it through Alec’s messy hair. “No,” he said. “Not anymore. I think...we’re weird, with the bickering and all, but this…might be perfect.”

Alec smiled softly, rolling his eyes. “Magnus, I’m the lovelorn nerd who’s been pining for you since the day we met,” he explained. “I guess…part of me always hoped this would happen. So for once I’m not going to over think things or ask why now or how. I’m just gonna…enjoy it. See what happens.”

Magnus swallowed, nodding. “I like the sound of that.”

Alec leaned in, kissing his cheek, before climbing out of bed. “Breakfast?” he asked.

Magnus nodded watching Alec closely. He couldn’t believe this was real, he couldn’t remember ever feeling so content, so happy.

Alec was halfway out the bedroom when he paused. “How’d it end, anyway?”

"Hmm?” Magnus asked, pulling his gaze from where he’d definitely not been staring at Alec’s ass.

“The curse, repeating the day, how did it end?”

Magnus went still, eyes wide. “Oh uh, no idea,” he said, staring down at the blanket.

Alec studied him, smirking. “Oh. Really? You’re not just…keeping it from me?” he asked.

Magnus shook his head, grinning as Alec stalked back to the bed.

“You sure?”

Magnus nodded.

Alec climbed on the bed, grabbing Magnus’ legs and pulling him until he laid on his back. Magnus held his breath as Alec climbed over him, leaning down to press their lips together. “Are you really sure?” Alec asked, the words ghosting over Magnus’ lips. He was close enough that Magnus could feel him down every inch of his body. Close enough that Magnus could count Alec’s eyelashes.

“Maybe I could help jog your memory?” Alec asked, kissing him again. Magnus opened his mouth to Alec, thoroughly enjoying the kiss until Alec abruptly pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

“Really? Okay,” Alec said, leaning away from Magnus, rolling off him and moving to get up.

“Wait!” Magnus shouted, missing Alec’s warmth already.

Alec smirked, turning back to Magnus, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Magnus held his hand out. “Come back.”

Alec did. Magnus kissed him deeply before meeting his eyes and saying. “I might have kind of realized I was in love with you.”

Alec lost his breath, Magnus felt Alec’s heart racing as he shut his eyes for just a minute. “Well, good,” Alec said, opening his eyes again. “Because I’ve kind of known I was in love with you for a long time now.”

Magnus was sure his heart was going to explode as Alec leaned down, bringing their lips together again.

Yup, Magnus thought, this was the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this and it brought you some holiday cheer! Love you all and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments/kudos give me life! And I'm on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell at me! 
> 
> Lastly, can you say New Year's epilogue?  
> <3<3<3


	13. Epilogue: New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec celebrate New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2017 everyone!

 

On New Year’s Eve my true love gave to me: true love

 

“I told you not to eat ice cream when it’s thirty degrees out,” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

Magnus glared, tugging on Alec’s hand to pull him to a stop. They were walking down the street, close to Magnus’ apartment and the bakery. It was late and dark out, the day before New Year’s Eve.

“I don’t need your judgment, Alexander,” Magnus said, continuing to lick his ice cream cone even while shivering.

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “No?” he asked, stepping closer to Magnus under the street light. His eyes were hidden in shadow under his hair and the dark knit cap he wore. “What do you need from me then?” he teased, tilting his head to the side.

Magnus rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Clearly, I need you to keep me warm,” he said, turning and tossing the ice cream cone in a trash can a few feet away. When he turned back around, Alec grabbed him lightly, pulling him close. Cupping Magnus’ face between his freezing hands, they were just about to kiss when Magnus pulled back.

“I said _warm_ ,” Magnus scoffed, laughing nonetheless. “Your hands are like icicles!”

Alec laughed, pressing his hands to Magnus’ face again as Magnus squirmed, trying to get away. “I know,” he said, giving up and slipping his hands into Magnus’ open coat, and holding him close. “Because _someone_ stole my gloves.”

“My hands were cold,” Magnus pouted, eyes straying to Alec’s lips. “I was holding ice cream!”

Alec rolled his eyes again, opening his mouth to say something, no doubt berating Magnus for eating ice cream in December, so Magnus shut him up in his new favorite way. Alec was already pressed close — stealing Magnus’ warmth damn him — so it was quite simple to lean forward and capture his lips before he could talk.

Magnus felt Alec smile against his lips before kissing him back. Letting his eyes close, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him even closer and forgetting all about freezing.

It hadn’t even been a week since they officially started dating but it’d been the best five days of Magnus’ life. Better even than his repeating Christmas Eve. Magnus was off work until after new year’s and the bakery was closed for the holiday which had led to them spending most every day together the last week; laying around talking; watching crappy movies; kissing. They’d had one fancy dinner out that felt…strange, and stayed in cooking the other three nights. Including this night, but then Magnus had insisted he needed ice cream, leading to this moment.

Magnus was…happy. And it didn’t matter anymore that it’d taken him years to figure this out, that he’d wasted so much time. All that mattered was that they had it now and Magnus wasn’t going to waste a single moment of it.

***

“Why did you let me have ice cream? It’s below freezing out there,” Magnus grumbled, slipping into the loft which was nowhere near warm enough, the balcony door open to let Church and Chairman come and go.

Alec snorted behind him. “Don’t you dare try to blame me, I told you not to have ice cream.”

Magnus turned to him with a pout that Alec avoided, pulling off his coat.

“I can’t be held responsible for my decisions,” Magnus said, batting his eyelashes.

Alec looked over, hanging his coat on the coat rack. He blinked, face emotionless at Magnus’ puppy dog eyes.

Magnus sighed, pulling off his gloves and shivering in the cool room. “You could’ve at least eaten ice cream with me, so I wouldn’t have to suffer alone,” he muttered, dropping his coat on the floor and moving to the living room.

Alec chuckled behind him.

“And now you’re just making fun of me,” Magnus said, throwing his hands up before flopping down on the couch. He grabbed a pillow for his head, getting comfortable before closing his eyes and sighing. “Some boyfriend you turned out to be.”

Alec laughed, following Magnus into the living room. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice closer than Magnus expected. “How will I ever make it up to you?”

Magnus held back a grin as Alec climbed onto the couch, stretching out carefully above Magnus so as not to squish him.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, sighing. “I guess you’ll have to figure something out.”

Alec’s breath ghosted across Magnus’ face as he leaned down, lips just brushing Magnus’. “Sounds like fun,” he mumbled.

“I suggest you start now,” Magnus said, opening his eyes in time to see Alec’s drift close as he brought their lips together.

***

Magnus woke up slowly in his warm bed, Alec wrapped around him making him warm inside too. He stretched, foot nudging against one of two warm cats sleeping at the end of the bed. His mind was already filling with everything he had to do for his New Year’s Eve party that night. A tradition for years now because Magnus threw the best parties. He had to decorate and cook. He even had a special cocktail planned. The playlist was ready and the balcony of Magnus’ apartment was in the perfect location to see fireworks at midnight.

Not to mention, Magnus thought, turning over in bed and burrowing closer to Alec, this New Years was even better because he had someone to kiss at midnight. Not just anyone either, but Alec.

It wasn’t until he’d fully woken, climbing from bed only at Alec’s insistent probing, that he noticed his throat was a little sore, his nose runny, and he didn’t have much energy for moving.

Magnus shrugged it off, he couldn’t have a cold on New Year’s Eve! And it was probably just because he hadn’t slept much…yeah, that was it.

***

“You’re sick,” Alec said, sitting on the bathroom counter, the back of his hand pressed to Magnus’ forehead.

“No, I’m not,” Magnus insisted, ignoring his stopped-up nose.

“Your skin is on fire, Magnus, you have a fever,” Alec said, rubbing Magnus’ arms comfortingly. “No one will blame you for canceling the party.”

Magnus glared. He shouldn’t have let Alec in the bathroom. He was feeling better, after showering. Sure, he looked a little…sickly, he thought, glancing in the mirror over Alec's shoulder, but he wasn’t sick.

“My skin is hot because I just showered and I will not cancel, I have not canceled this party once in decades,” Magnus said, adjusting his low cut shirt before reaching past Alec for his makeup.

“Decades?” Alec teased, rolling his eyes. “More like, what three years?”

“Five,” Magnus corrected. “Before that, I never missed a party someone else fabulous was planning. It’s New Year’s Eve, Alec, it’s practically against the law not to party and get wasted.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say. At least let me help?”

Magnus sighed, focusing back in on Alec and nodding grudgingly. “Fine. You can cook.”

***

“Are we early?” Isabelle asked, stepping inside and looking around the half decorated room.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec interrupted him.

“No,” Alec said, moving around them and back to the kitchen. “Magnus is sick, so we’re behind schedule.”

“What are you doing throwing a party when you’re sick?” Isabelle asked, whirling on Magnus who scoffed, waving away her worry, even while blowing his nose. “I’m not sick,” he said, very convincingly.

“Yes, he is, can you finish the decorating Iz?” Alec called from the kitchen. “Magnus refuses to cancel.”

“Of course,” Isabelle said, either not noticing or ignoring Magnus’ glare.

Huffing angrily, Magnus moved back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter where Alec was cutting carrots, the cream puffs they’d made that morning sitting to the side.

“I’m fine,” Magnus insisted.

“No, you aren’t,” Alec said without looking over at him. “You should be sleeping, relaxing.”

Magnus stuck his tongue out.

“Child,” Alec accused, rolling his eyes.

Magnus grabbed the nearest cream puff. Turning to more fully face Alec, he smooshed it into the side of Alec’s head, grinning as it made a mess, dripping down onto his shirt.

Alec turned with a glare, grabbing a towel to wipe his face. “Really, Magnus?”

Magnus shrugged, fighting off a grin. He forced his expression blank, meeting Alec’s eyes. The intense staring contest lasted until another knock came on the front door. Magnus’s eyes got narrower and narrower while Alec maintained his normal glower. Magnus was ninety percent sure he was on the verge of a smile though.

There was another knock on the door. Isabelle cleared her throat. Magnus saw her out of the corner of his eye, standing in the kitchen doorway, watching them wearily. “I’ll just…get that,” she said, disappearing again.

Isabelle answered the door cheerily, letting in Clary, Jace, and Simon.

“I wouldn’t go in there,” Magnus heard her call.

Magnus and Alec were still silently glaring at each other when the others entered the kitchen.

“Ooooh,” Simon said, pausing in the doorway. “Looks like the honeymoon phase ended early.”

“Or it’s about to start again,” Jace added with a grimace.

Alec flipped him off and Magnus glared.

“Can I finish now?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes at Magnus’ glare and gesturing to the carrots.

Magnus glared harder. “This is your fault, you know, you ruined New Year’s,” he declared, throwing his hands up.

“My fault?” Alec gasped. “ _How?_ ”

“It was freezing outside last night and you let me eat ice cream!” Magnus shouted knowing he was being ridiculous but not caring.

Alec shook his head, throwing a piece of carrot at Magnus. “You’re crazy,” he said. “Eating ice cream in the cold isn’t going to make you sick.”

Magnus grabbed the carrot that got caught in his hair and threw it back. “How do you know?” he demanded, real heat to his words for the first time.

“Anyone got popcorn?” Simon asked from the doorway.

“Shut up!” Alec and Magnus shouted together.

Alec turned back to Magnus. “Because, I just do!” he said, echoing Magnus’ anger.

“You’re such a know it all, Alexander,” Magnus said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. “Even when I’m dying all that matters is that you’re right,” he said, idly waving his hand around.

Alec glared, looking one step from stomping his foot in anger. “I _am_ right! And you’re _not dying_.”

They’d somehow moved to standing in the middle of the kitchen, near the island that was covered in appetizers. Facing off against each other, with identical glares and half smiles.

“Typical,” Magnus scoffed.

Alec glared, folding his arms and towering over Magnus. “What,” he spat, “exactly, is _typical?_ ”

“This, you!” Magnus said, waving his hands in a dramatic gesture.

“What?” Alec asked, rubbing his head. “I don’t even know what’s happening here!”

“Can you not go a full week without disagreeing with me over something?” Magnus asked, fiddling with the platters of appetizers. “Can’t you just let me complain?”

Alec’s eyes narrowed, anger setting them alight.

“Uh-oh,” Simon muttered, somewhere in the background.

“Can’t you just go sit down and let me take care of things?” Alec asked, voice shaking.

Magnus scoffed, waving the thought away. “You don’t know how to throw a party, Alec.”

“You’re insufferable!” Alec shouted suddenly, throwing down the towel – literally tossing the towel he’d been using to clean the creampuff from his face. “I’m trying to take care of you, you idiot, and all you’re doing is blaming me for getting you sick.”

“I’m not sick,” Magnus insisted, sniffling. He felt like shit sure, his throat was sore, his nose had been very red before he did his makeup. But he was fine. He could do this.

“Two seconds ago you said you were sick,” Alec shot back, rolling his eyes. “Which is it?”

Magnus opened his mouth, closed it. Frowned. He tilted his head up proudly. “I don’t know anymore.”

Silence fell in the kitchen. Magnus could feel the other’s staring at them, waiting to see what happened next. Alec looked away, hanging his head and screwing his eyes shut.

“You’re insane,” Alec muttered. “And insufferable.”

Magnus sniffled, standing up straight. “Why don’t you just break up with me then,” he said and it came out much lower and more pathetic sounding with his clogged nose than he’d intended.

Magnus’ breath hitched, he didn’t know where the words came from but they brought a wave of panic with them.

Alec snorted, moving closer to Magnus suddenly. He looped a finger through Magnus’ belt loop, tugging him closer as the other hand moved to cup his cheek. “Never,” he muttered.

Magnus’ heart stuttered, skipping erratically in his chest as Alec’s eyes burrowed into his. Swallowing dryly, Magnus mumbled, “You can’t kiss me, I’m sick.”

Alec shrugged. “I’ll risk it,” he said, ducking his head to press his lips to Magnus’. The brief panic abated as Magnus surrendered to Alec’s kiss.

***

“Don’t you dare spit that drink out, Sheldon! I created it myself and it’s delicious!” Magnus shouted, voice slightly hoarse despite him having sucked on a dozen throat lozenges at Alec’s insistence.

Simon glared but continued to sip the blue drink, swallowing with a wince.

Magnus coughed pathetically, making puppy dog eyes at Isabelle who was pouring drinks. “Come on Izzy, just a little? It will make me feel better.”

Reluctantly, Magnus might have admitted to being sick halfway through the day, giving in to Alec’s insistence and stretching out on the couch under a mound of blankets, sniffling pathetically and ordering everyone about.

“Don’t you dare give him alcohol, Isabelle!” Alec shouted from the kitchen.

Magnus sighed, flopping back on his mound of pillows. “It’s New Year’s Eve,” he moaned pathetically.

“Sorry,” Izzy said, handing Magnus a glass of water.

Raphael smirked from the armchair across the room, holding his own drink up in cheers to Magnus.

Magnus glared. It was ten pm on New Year’s Eve and he was laying on the couch, sick and banned from drinking. This was not how he’d seen the day going.

“Sit up.”

Magnus sighed, opening his eyes to see Alec standing above him. He complied without argument, sitting up on the couch so Alec could sit down. Alec patted his lap and Magnus stretched out again, resting his head in Alec’s lap.

Alec ran a cool hand over his face. “I think your fever is going down,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

Okay, Magnus thought, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket up close. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair soothingly, distracting Magnus from Simon’s argument with Raphael over who was better: Batman or Superman.

Magnus had always been miserable when he had a cold, never leaving bed, moaning and groaning to all his friends. But right then, he was perfectly content. Sure, his throat hurt, and his nose wouldn’t stop running, he had no energy and all he wanted to do was sleep, which was hard because every five minutes he switched from freezing to suffocating, but…it was nice. His heart beat strong and steady, filled to the brim with…okay, he was a sap, with love.

Magnus hid a smile in his blanket, focusing on the feeling of Alec beneath his head, the steadiness with which he ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

“You’re sickeningly sweet,” Isabelle chirped suddenly. “I can’t even look at you two.”

Magnus laughed, grabbing Alec’s free hand in his and twining their fingers together.

“Seriously, what’s happened to you two? It’s gross,” Simon put in helpfully.

Magnus held his free hand up, flipping Simon off with his eyes closed.

“Shut up, Si,” Clary said. “They’re happy.”

A chorus of groans and sappy sighs filled Magnus’ apartment but he barely noticed. She was right, he was happy. Really, really happy.

***

“Magnus.”

Alec’s soft voice woke Magnus up slowly. He was still on the couch, curled against Alec. “Hmm?” he muttered, squirming around to get comfortable again.

“It’s almost midnight,” Alec whispered, hand still running through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus’ eyes flew open. “Why you’d let me sleep?” he asked, pushing the blanket off and sitting up. The room was empty, shouts coming from the open balcony where everyone was crowded. The TV was on, showing the ball, ready to fall in five minutes.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ arm as he tried to get up.

“What?” Magnus asked, turning to him, half off the couch.

“Where are you going?” Alec’s hair was tousled and he wore loose pants and an old, ratty tshirt. He looked perfectly adorable and cozy in the soft light of the fairy lights Magnus had hung that morning and the dancing light of the fire.

Magnus looked down at him, swallowing, his throat dry and hurting. “To the balcony? For midnight,” he said, nodding to where everyone else was already crowded.

Alec shook his head, pulling on his hand. “Let’s stay in,” he said, eyes drilling into Magnus’.

Magnus frowned, looking back to the balcony and the celebration going on in the streets below, to Alec’s beautiful eyes. Sighing, he sat back down.

Alec laughed. “Sorry to inconvenience you,” he muttered, pulling Magnus close.

Magnus sat facing him on the couch, shivering in the sweltering room. Reaching around him, Alec grabbed the thin throw blanket, settling it around Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus leaned forward, resting his forehead against Alec’s and closing his eyes again. He breathed Alec in slowly, relishing in the reality of him, of them. Together.

“It’s not too much of an inconvenience,” he finally muttered.

Alec chuckled against him, shaking his head.

“Hey, Alec?” Magnus said softly.

“Yeah?” Alec asked, moving to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“I think I might be sick,” Magnus’ voice was low and pathetic, followed by a cough.

Alec laughed. “Oh really? I had no idea,” he teased.

Magnus opened his eyes, leaning back and pouting.

Alec shook his head, leaning in to kiss Magnus’ other cheek. Magnus grudgingly stopped pouting.

“So,” Alec asked, voice just loud enough for Magnus to hear as Magnus’ eyes traced the sharp lines of Alec’s face. “Any New Year’s Resolutions?”

Magnus smirked, in the background the countdown started. 59. 58. 57. 56. “Fight over stupid things less?” he teased.

Alec laughed, moving his hand to cup Magnus’ face and pull him back in close. 23. 22. 21.

“ _Never_ ,” Alec said, breathing the word against Magnus’ lips.

10\. 9. 8.

Magnus missed the ball falling. The year officially ending and a new one starting. It was hard to pay attention to anything when Alec was kissing him.

He heard the others screaming, shouting “happy new year”, as he slipped his hands around Alec’s neck, pulling him in closer before shifting entirely to sit on Alec’s lap.

Alec laughed, pulling back for a moment, just long enough to whisper, “Happy new year, Magnus.”

“Happy new year, Alexander,” Magnus said, bringing their lips back together, cold be damned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have, the end. Special shout out to Hasara who makes amazing aesthetic boards [like this one for My True Love Gave To Me](http://ladyklaus92.tumblr.com/post/155063764653/aesthetic-inspired-from-my-true-love-gave-to-me-by), seriously I love these so much! And thank you to everyone who read this and commented on it, once again. Seriously, it meant the world to me!
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Comments and kudos are LOVE. I'm on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) where you can find updates on all my other fics!  
> Lastly, may we all survive season 2's return! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, next will be up tomorrow! Comments & kudos are always appreciated, you can find me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks for reading biscuits! Also, for any of you patiently waiting for the last half of Addicted To You I PROMISE it's coming soon, I'm working on it, I just haven't quite got it perfected yet. Best place for updates is on Tumblr where I'll also be posting sneak peaks! <3<3<3<3


End file.
